The Adoption!
by twilight4evr84
Summary: Bella Swan was dropped of at a Forks Adoption Center when she was six. The cullens come in one day looking for a child. Everyone gains a Daughter or Sister. As Bella grows will Edward gain more?
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day at the Adoption Center. I was watching Finding Nemo in the play room with Lucas. Lucas is my best friend he has been my friend since we where 3 years old. I am now proud to be a 6 year old. We have had a strong friendship ever since. Lucas has surfer dude hair that comes resting just above his eyes. He has dirty blond hair and Emerald green eyes. He is tall for his age he's skinny but very Sweet, Kind, Funny, and Adventurous. He's the best! I was snapped out of my thoughts by Lissa walking in the room.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Lucas! Lucas! Get ready another family is coming today!" Lissa is my other best friend. She has short curly blond hair that falls to her shoulders. She has sky clear eyes and she's short. She also has a lot of freckles. She was wearing a purple dress that fall right on her knees. With spaghetti straps and a white belt on her waist. She also had white flip flops and a purple head band in her. Around her wrist was a purple bracelet with a brown "I" I gave to her. Lucas and I were still in our pajamas. I had pink Winnie the Pooh ones and Lucas has red ones with a Fire truck on them. We look at Lissa as she walked over to the T.V and turned it off. "Hey! We were watching that!" Lucas yelled "Get up your Lazy butts and go get ready! We have less than an hour until the new family comes!" I giggled you just had to love Lissa. Lucas got up but was shooting dirty look at Lissa. I got up and told them both to stop fighting I also told Lucas to get ready. He listened to me and left. Lissa went to her room to do god knows what. I Went to the girls bathroom and took a shower. I put the pink liquid on my hands that smelt like strawberries and washed my hair. When I was done I went outside in a long soft pink puffy towel. I stood there thinking of what to wear. When I saw the perfect outfit. It was a green strapless dress with a white ribbon around the waist. I slipped it on it fell a little over my knees but not much.

I then put on my white 1inch heels. I brushed my hair and put a green head band on it. I then put on my most favorite lucky necklace. It had a green "L" on it. The "L" meant Lucas I remember when he gave it to me.

Flashback:

It was my Second day here since my bitch of a mother dropped me off here. I remember what she told me. "It's for the best Bells but always remember I love you." Bull Shit! If she loved me she would have kept me not throw me here like I'm a bag of trash. The only good thing about this Hell hole was I made 2 good friends.

There name was Lissa and Lucas. I was on my way to Lucas's room he said he needed to talk to me. I was holding a small black bag in my left hand I made him and Lissa something. It was friendship bracelets. Lissa's was purple because her favorite color is purple and it had a chocolate brown "I" hanging from it. The "I" was for Isabella my full name and it was brow because that's the color of my eyes. Lucas's was dark blue and it also had an "I" hanging from it. It was blue because Lucas loved blue!

As I got to Lucas's door I knocked on it. A few seconds passed before he opened it. When he saw it was me he hugged me and lead me to his bed I sat down and he sat next to me. He looked real nervous. "Lucas are you okay? What's wrong you look sick?" he looked up from his hands and said "No! No! I'm okay I'm just nervous." "Oh okay but why? You know you can trust me right?"He nodded he got up from the bed went to his dresser and looked through it. When he found what he was looking for he came back and sat down on the bed. He looked at me and said "Bella could you please close your eyes for a seconded?" I looked at him confused but closed them. I felt him lift up my hair. "Could you hold your hair for a sec?" I held my hair up I felt him put something around my neck. "Okay you can open." I opened my eyes to see a green "L" hanging from around my neck with black string holding it. I gasped Lucas took it the wrong way "Bella I'm sorry if it's too soon really…" I cut him off. "Lucas its beautiful thank you I love it!" "Really?" "Really really." We both laughed when we were done I said "Know I have something for you. But you have to close your eyes he did what I said.

I put the bracelet around his wrist. "Okay know you can open." When he did he looked down at his wrist when he saw the bracelet he smiled. "Thank you so much Bella I love it!" I giggled "glad you liked it." Lucas smiled "Bella there's another reason why I called you down here." "Okay shoot cowboy." He laughed. "Okay Bella I really like you. I really want to be your friend. You're Smart, Funny, Sweet, and the most amazing girl I ever met will you be my friend?" "Of course Lucas! I would love to be your friend! And I think you're Smart, Funny, Sweet, And adventurous!" He smiled so big I thought his face was going to crack. He hugged me and said "Thank you."

End of Flashback:

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Rose coming in and yelling "Bella? Hello? Are you ready?" Rose is the lady who owns the Adoption Center. She has dark brown hair, Brown eyes; she's tall skinny and real pretty. She's young about 25 or something. She took my hand and said "Come on the family down stairs are very nice. There waiting to meet you guys I think you'll like them." When we got down stairs Lissa and Lucas were all ready there. Lucas was in black dress pants and a button down baby blue shirt with black dress shoes. When he saw me he smiled and ran over towards me.

He took my hand. "Okay guys this is a very nice family. There looking for a child so be nice." Rose said to us. "Okay!" We all yelled back. Lissa was of course the first one to walk through the door. Lucas squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. We took a deep breath and walked through the door Lissa was frozen looking at the family. Lucas and I just stopped walking and gasped at what we saw.


	2. Chapter 2

There were seven of the most beautiful people I have ever seen! There was a tall blond man who was pale with caramel colored eyes. Hell they were all pale and had caramel colored eyes! Next to him was a tall woman with long wavy mahogany hair. Then there was a tall man with short honey blond hair next to him was a small girl with black spiky hair sticking out everywhere. Then there was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen she was tall with curves in all the right spots with long blond straight hair. Next to her was a big man with short black curly hair he was so tall! Then there was a man with short bronze hair it was all messy. He was so tall!

Lissa was of course the first to recover. She walked over a shook each one of their hands. With a preppy " Hi! It's nice to meet you I'm Valissa Dragomir!"

They all laughed but shook her hand and said "Hello." The tall blond man spoke up. "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you Valissa I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He pointed to the tall women with long mahogany hair.

Then he continued. "This is Rosalie and Emmet." He pointed to the blond beautiful girl and to the big tall man. "This is Alice and Jasper." So jasper was the one with honey blond hair and Alice was the one who looked liked a pixie.

"This is my other son Edward." He pointed to the bronze haired one. "This is my family." "Wow that is a lot of names!" Lissa yelled. They all laughed.

Next Lucas and me where up. We were still holding hands and everyone was looking at us. I blushed but didn't let go because it calmed me down. I walked over Lucas next to me. I shacked Carlisle's and Esme's hand. "Hi I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella." I went to Alice and Jasper. "Hi I'm Alice! It's great to meet you were going to be the best of friends!" I giggled Jasper looked at me smiled and said "Sorry she's a little hyper." I laughed and smiled.

Then I went to Rosalie and Emmet. "Hi it's great to meet you Bella." Rosalie said "It's nice to meet you too." Then Emmet came and picked me up. "Hey Squirt I'm Emmet it's nice to meet you!" "Emmet put her down you'll squish her!" Rosalie hissed. When he put me down I laughed. "Am I forgiven?" Emmet asked. "Yeah." He smiled at me. Then I went to Edward

"Hello Bella it's nice to meet you." He hugged me. "Hi it's nice to meet you too." I stepped aside and let Lucas finish meeting them.

When Lucas was done Rose said. "Okay guys why don't you sit and tell the Cullens what you like to do?" We all sat down  
Lissa , Lucas , And I sat down on a small chocolate brown couch. The Cullens sat down on a long brown couch too. Rose sat down in a chair by herself.

Of course Lissa went firs. "Okay as you know I'm Valissa but you can call me Lissa. I Love shopping, Cheerleading, Dressing people up, And I LOVE the color purple!" Alice jumped up and said "I want her! Can we keep her?!" Carlisle laughed and said calm down Alice lets listen to Bella and Lucas."

Lucas went next. "I'm Lucas I like playing video games, watching and playing football, I love sports, and I like wrestling, I Love the color blue and my best friend is Lissa." I looked at him hurt because he didn't say me. He looked down at me and said. "You are my best, Funny, Beautiful friend and I am lucky to have you." I blushed and hugged him.

That when Emmet and Jasper said "I like him he's a lady's man but he also likes all the things we like!" "Emmet Jasper shut up and sit down!" Rosalie hissed. I giggled and she looked at me and smiled. Then it was my turn.

"Ummm… I'm Isabella Marie Swan. You can call me Bella. I like reading, Watching baseball, Football, and basketball. I like playing video games. I also like working with cars and fixing them. I Love playing the piano and guitar. My favorite color is green." I blushed and looked a Lucas my favorite color was green because of his eyes. He looked at me and smiled "I Love the color chocolate brown." I blushed even more if that possible and looked away. Everyone "Awwwed!" "And I want to be a doctor when I grow up!" They all laughed then Lissa of course had to say something. "Don't forget about your obsession with Vampires!" Edward raised an eye brow "Vampires?" "Yeah I know it's weird but I love Vampires. I think there so cool!"

Emmet laughed and said "She is defiantly and keeper! She likes all the things we all like and she liked vampires!"

All the Cullen's agreed. Then Carlisle looked at me straight in the eye and a said.

"Bella would you like to become part of our family?" Their faces looked so hopeful.

So I jumped up and yelled "Of course! I would LOVE to become part of your family!"

They all smiled and Emmet came and picked me up.

"Welcome to the family squirt!" Then he hugged me. Em-met can –t bre-the." Everyone got up and came to help me.

"Emmet put her down you idiot! You'll squish her!" Rosalie hissed and hit him on the head.

"I'm so sorry squirt! Am I forgiven?" He so cute I couldn't stay mad at him. "Of course I couldn't stay mad at you." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "You can't stay mad at him know. What until you actually go home and then talk to me." Edward mumbled. I laughed he looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay Miss Hathaway we would like to adopt Bella." Carlisle told Rose. "Of course I'm so happy for you Bella! You really deserve and good family and I think the Cullen's are it!" Esme and Carlisle left the room with Rose.

"Okay Bella cough it up! You lost!" Lissa yelled. "Lost? Los Oh yeah! The bet we made!" The Cullen's looked confused so I explained. "Lissa and I made a bet. Lissa said I would get adopted and I bet I wouldn't. The bet was for 60 dollars." They all broke out laughing. I bended down and got my wallet from under the couch. I was about to give Liss the money when Rose walked in.

When she saw the money her eyes narrowed. "you're not betting again are you Bella?" Alice asked "Again?" Rose sighed and said. "Yes again. Bella bets on everything. What team will lose, who will win playing video games, whose grades are better. Anything you name it and she'll bet on it!"

Behind me Jasper and Emmet snickered.

With that Rose left the room. I gave Lissa the money and stock out my tongue at her. Everyone laughed. Then I remembered Lucas!

He was still sitting there with tears in his eyes.

I walked and sat next to him and hugged him close to me. With that he started crying on my shoulder. I was aware that everyone was frozen just standing there looking at us. But at that moment all that mattered was Lucas and the pain I brought him.

I brushed through his dirty blond hair that I loved. I let him cry but I was telling him everything was going to be okay.

He cried for a good 10 minutes before he calmed down. He lifted his head. I looked into his green eyes. Those eyes that I love. Those eyes that I could stare all day at them and won't get tired of it. Those eyes that I melt on the inside when I look into them.

Then he said " No it's not going to be okay. You're leaving and you're my best friend!"

I brushed his hair out of his eyes wiped away the remaining of the tears from his face and said.

"Lucas you are my best friend. I trust you and can always go to you." I touched the green "L" hanging around my neck. "This "L" means that no matter where I go you will always be my number one guy. And that "I" hanging around your wrist means that we will always be best friends. I love you Lucas and nothing and I mean nothing will change that. You're my own personal sun. ( I know she says that to Jacob. But Jacob won't be in the story till later on.) " No matter how dark and cloudy my days are you will always be there for me. And I promise we will stay in touch."

He looked at me and said. "Promise?" I looked into those gorgeous green eyes that took my breath away and said. "I pinkie swear!" We crossed our fingers and laughed.

"Well if you guys are done with your sob story. Bella you need to get ready." Lissa yelled

"Ready? Ready for what?" "you're getting adopted silly!"

She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And really it was.

I looked at Lucas to make sure he was okay.

He looked at me nodded gave me a sad smile and said. "Go in you really do need to get ready." With that I bent down kissed his check and hugged him.

"Okay lets go to my room!" I shouted. All the Cullen's laughed as we made our way up stairs to my room.

Sorry to stop there I'm just so tired and I have tons of homework to do. Thanks to everyone who added me on their favorites and who reviewed! It means a lot to me! If you have anything you want me to add just tell me and I'll see what I can do! Please review it makes me feel all nice and fuzzy on the inside. I'm thinking about doing Edward's POV on the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Please Please Please review!

Emy

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

As I opened the door to my room Alice gasped. "It's so pretty! I love it!"

"Thanks. I picked everything out."

My room was pretty. It was big too. It was painted lime green and light pink strips. My bed had neon green covers. In the corner of the room stood a small book shelf. It had a couple books on it. I had a tall pink lamp on the right side of the room. My guitar was lying on the floor. There was a big pink beanbag by the door. I had a desk on the other side of the door with a silver laptop on it.

The wall above my bed said "Bella" In pink bubble letters.

My closet was big and had a lot of stuff in it.

On the wall above my desk it had pictures of Lissa, Lucas, Rose, and one of my suppose "Mom" and "Dad." There was also from my friends at school.

Above the bean bag I had a bid poster that said "Peace, Love, and Happiness." On it with A peace sign, A heart, And a happy face.

I walked in and jumped on my bed. They all laughed. Alice walked well more liked danced over to my closet and started looking around.

Rosalie was walking around my room looking at things.

Jasper sat on the floor Indian style and picked up my guitar. He looked at me and said "May I?" I laughed at how formal they all are. "Of course knock yourself out." He smiled and started examining the guitar.

Emmet plopped down on the bean bag with a big sigh.

I giggled he was just so dramatic.

Edward cam over looked at me and smiled. "May I sit with you?"

"Yeah but you don't have to ask. None of you. You should be more like Emmet. Make yourself at home."

Emmet laughed and yelled. "I like her already! And she likes me best!"

Edward sighed and sat next to me on the bed.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice yelled. Yup she defiantly reminded me of Lissa.

"Yeah?" "You have adorable clothes!" I laughed just because she was so excited. "Thanks. Hey I have to come up with some cool nick names for you guys."

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me there faces looked so hopeful.

"You guys okay? I could stick to your regular names if you want. I just thought nick names would be good. Because you all have long names."

"It's not that we just thought you really didn't like us." Edward spoke quietly.

I looked at all of them. How could they think that!

"You guys! Of course I like you! If I didn't I wouldn't go with you guys! Heck if I didn't like you. You wouldn't be in my room right know!"

They all looked at me with such happiness coloring there perfect features. Then they all came and hugged me.

Alice hugged me and pecked my cheek and yelled "You're the best Bella! We're going to be the best of friends!"

Rosalie kissed my forehead hugged me and said. "I'm so happy you're part of our family."

Emmett came running from the beanbag picked me up and swung me around the air. "You the best squirt!" He yelled. He then put me back down on the bed.

Edward hugged me and said "Welcome to the family Bella." Then he kissed my hair.

Jasper was the last to hug me. "You're the best Bells." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed I was just so happy that I was finally getting a family.

"Thanks guys. Know back to those nick names." They all laughed and said "okay!"

I looked at Emmett and said "Mmmm… You remind me of a big teddy bear! But I'll call you Emmy!" He laughed and said "Cool!"

Then I looked at Jasper. I looked at him until something came to me. "Jazzy! It's perfect for you!" He laughed and said "I like it"

I then looked at Alice. "You remind me of a pixie. But I'll stick with Ali." She giggled and said. "Okay Ali I like it!"

Then I looked at Rosalie. "You're real pretty and sweet. So I'll call you Rose. That's part of your name and you remind me of a pretty red rose."

She smiled so big I'm surprised her face didn't crack. "Thanks Bella. But I'm not as pretty as you."

I blushed and said. "Thanks Rose." Then I looked at Edward.

I was thinking for a nick name for him but his name fits him just fine.

"You know you're name suit's you just fine. We don't need a nick name for you." He laughed and said "I'm okay with that."

Just at that moment Emmy jumped up and said. "I got a nick name and you don't! I'm special!"

I started laughing like crazy while Edward said. "You're special alright!" That just made me laugh harder.

Emmy sat back down on the bean bag and started pouting.

"Bella I brought some suit cases so you can put you're things in them." Ali said. Wow! She came prepared! "Thanks Ali" "No problem."

Edward walked over to my wall of pictures and started looking at them.

"You and Lucas are very close aren't you?" He asked

I blushed

"Yeah I was meaning to ask you about that Bells." Emmy said from the corner.

"Yeah were pretty close. He's my best friend and he's always been there for me."

"Um Bella I think you guys are more than just friends to me." Ali said from across the room. She was still in my closet. Except she was now packing things.

"Yeah Belly way more that friends and I as the big brother don't like it" Jasper said from the floor.

Something about what he said made me feel happy that they wanted me to be part of their family.

"Yeah do we need to beat him to a pulp?" Emmy asked.

"Thanks guy's but I'm good."

I noticed that Rose and Edward have not said anything.

"You guy's Okay?" I asked looking at them.

Rose walked over to me and hugged me. "Yeah I'm just thinking about you and Lucas."

"It's okay really were just friends." I hugged her back and kissed her cheek. She smiled and went over to help Ali pack.

I looked at Edward and patted the side of the bed next to me that was empty. He smiled and sat down next to me.

"Okay Bells I packed everything." Ali said. I looked around to room and noticed all my stuff were in the two big black suit cases.

"Wow! That was fast!" They all laughed at how surprised I was.

"Hey Bella you play the guitar right?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah why?" "Because I play too and if you need and help I could help."

"Really? That's so cool! Thanks Jazz!" he smiled and said "No problem."

"Bells Is it true you like playing video games and watching sports?" Emmy asked

"Yeah I love playing video games. I also love watching sports and playing them. My favorite is baseball but I like foot ball too."

"Oh yeah that's my girl!" Emmy's voice boomed around the room.

"Bella do you really like working with cars?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I watch all those car shows. I also like working with them and learning about them."

Her face lit up even more it that was possible.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Yeah?"

"So you like playing the piano right?" I smiled because I love playing the piano.

"I love playing the piano and I love listening to Debussy!" (Don't know how to spell it sorry!")

He grinned "Well I guess that's good because I can play the piano and I can show you new things if you want. I also love Debussy and have a whole bunch of CD's"

"I would love that!" He smiled pretty big.

"Bella will you let me shop for you. You do things everybody else likes except me." Ali said with a pout.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm not really a huge fan of shopping."

"WHAT!" Ali looked at me like I killed a puppy.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE SHOPPING? SHOPPING IS MY LIFE!" She yelled.

"Okay breath! Calm down if it makes you better you can take me shopping one time you can also pick my outfit and do my hair that day too. Better?"

She thought about for a moment and said "Okay I guess."

I was about to ask what the big deal was about shopping when Rose came in.

"Bella are you ready? The Cullens are ready to go."

"Yeah I'm ready. Alice is fast!" Ali laughed.

We all got up and went out my old room door.

We walked down stairs and saw Carlisle and Esme standing by the door.

Lissa came walking from her room with Lucas close behind her. Both their eyes were red and puffy.

You can tell they were both crying. I ran the small distance to them.

"Awww you guys don't get all teary eyed on me! You're the strong ones not me! You do know I'll always stay in touch with you guys right?"

Both of them looked at me and smiled.

"Bells we made you a "good bye" Present." Lucas said in a very low voice.

"Yeah Belly we both made you something." Lissa said.

Then Lissa pulled out a purple bracelet with a sky blue "L" hanging from it.

I gasped it was so pretty. Lissa put around my wrist.

"Bella you're the best friend a girl could have. I'm lucky to have a best friend like you. I made this bracelet as soon as I found out a family was coming to adopt one of us. I had a feeling it would be you. I mean you're great who wouldn't want to adopt you? You're the best. I love you. You have always been there for me. You're my sister. Promise you won't ever forget me?"

By the end Lissa had tears running freely down her face. She was also shaking.

I took her in my arms as she cried.

She calmed down after awhile. I could see as soon as I would leave she would start crying again.

"Lissa thank you so much. You're my sister too. I can always count on you and you're crazy ways. I love you and I would never forget you. I mean who could!"

She giggled but the sadness never left her eyes.

Then Lucas came up.

He me an emerald green picture frame that had little blue hearts all around it.

Inside the frame it had a picture of Rose, Lissa, Lucas, And I.

We were sitting on a park bench. I was in the middle. Lucas was to my right, Lissa was to my left, and Rose was behind us.

We were all smiling big we looked so happy.

"Bella we both have been through a lot. But it was okay because we had each other. You're my best friend. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I love you with everything I have. I want you to have a family and be happy. Just promise you won't forget me. Please?"

Lucas's eyes were filling with tears. He was trying very hard not to cry you could see that.

I hugged him and he started crying. I just let him stay there imy arms while I rubbed his back.

I was very aware of everybody's shocked expressions.

What I found weird was that Edwards jaw was clenched. He was visibly tense. His hands where at his sides clenched in tight fists.

Lucas stopped crying with visible effort.

He pulled back and took a small white envelope that was folded out of his pocket.

He gave it to me and said.

"Read it when you get to your new home. Please Bells I need you to do it. Don't let your curiosity get the best of you."

He looked so broken.

"I promise I won't open it until I get there." He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Okay Bella you ready?" Ali asked softly and quietly almost afraid that I would break with anything they said.

I nodded I knew I would never be ready to leave Lissa, Lucas, Or Rose but I had to.

Rose walked over hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I'll miss you Bella the family won't be complete without you.

I hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for always being there for me Rose. I'll miss you. Please take good care of Lissa and Lucas for. I whispered in her ear. "I will don't worry have fun with the Cullen's there a good family."

Lissa walked over and hugged me. "I love you Belly and I'll miss you." We just stood there for a couple seconds hugging each other. I kissed her cheek. "I love you too. I'll miss my best friend."

Then came the most important person.

Lucas.

He came up to me and hugged me so hard like his life depended on it.

Then it was my turn to cry.

I cried into his chest. I've been holding in the tears but here in Lucas's arms saying good-bye I couldn't anymore.

He just let me cry while he ran his hands through my hair saying everything was going to be okay.

After a while I calmed down. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you so much Lucas. You mean so much to me. I love you you're my best friend and I'll never forget you."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek hugged him for the last time and told the Cullen's I was ready to go.

They all nodded but stayed silent. I guess they were afraid that if they said something I would start crying again. Or maybe they thought I was mad.

"Okay Bella you can go in the Volvo with Edward, Alice, Emmett, And Rosalie. Esme, Jasper, And myself will go in the Mercedes." Carlisle said.

He smiled and got in his car with Jazzy and Esme.

Edward showed me his car.

"COOL CAR! I LOVE IT!" Edward laughed and said "Thanks."

Edward got in the driver's seat, Ali got in the passenger's seat, Emmy was in the left window seat, Rose was in the right window seat, and I was in the middle.

We started pulling out of the parking lot. I was already falling asleep. My head was on Rose's shoulder and Emmy was holding my hand.

I knew I had to let them know I'm happy they adopted me so I said.

"Thank you guys for adopting me. I'm happy it's you guys."

Then sleep took over me.

Okay sorry the Adoption center was long. Pay attention to Bella's and Lucas's relationship it will come in handy in future chapters. Please review! If you have any suggestions please let me know. Thank you to the people who have reviewed!

Emy

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV

How dare he?! Thinking he can put his hands all over my Bella!

Wait MY Bella where did that come from?

Yeah she's my baby sister so I guess that makes her OUR Bella the whole families.

I don't know what came over me when Bella and Lucas were hugging. I wanted to rip him to pieces right then and there.

But I couldn't.

As much as I wanted to.

There were many good reasons.

One because it would expose us.

Two because he's Bella's Best friend and I couldn't hurt her like that.

Three no matter how much it pisses's me off that he holds her he's just a kid.

"So what does Bella think of us? Is she happy with us? What is dreaming of?"

Rosalie started booming me with questions.

Questions I couldn't answer.

Bella was a puzzle to me. I couldn't answer because I can't read her mind.

How frustrating this made me feel!

I also knew she was my singer.

Her blood calls to me. When I first saw her I had to restrain myself. I did know though that I could never hurt her.

"Well are you going to answer or not?" Rose snapped. But whispered so she wouldn't wake Bella up.

I sighed I would have to answer her somehow. She's like a radio stuck inside your head that you can't turn off.

"I can't read her mind. I have tried but I can't."

Everyone froze.

I decided to check in to see what they were thinking.

Alice- Edward can't read her mind?! That's never happened before!

Emmett- At least the squirt will get some damn privacy!

Rosalie- Edward's feeling weak. I can tell. I'm so happy Bella has the power to do that!

I felt a growl start building up in my chest as I heard Rosalie's mind.

"Calm down Edward. We all know you hate feeling weak. We'll just have to talk to Carlisle."

Alice reassured me.

I was thankful to have a sister like Alice.

I drove into the driveway of the house. Carlisle's Mercedes parked next to me.

I turned around in my seat and shacked Bella's shoulder lightly.

"Bellarina wake up were here." (I know that's not how you spell It I just want Bella's name in there somehow.)

Rose shot me a dirty look.

She wanted to wake Bella up.

Bella's eyes fluttered open. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hi Edward." Her voice was thick with sleep.

She cleared her throat and smiled again.

"Bella were here are you ready?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah!" She started jumping up and down on her seat and clapping her hands.

I laughed at how excited she looked.

"Want me to carry you?" she still looked tired so I offered.

"Yes please." She asked sweetly.

I unbuckled her seat belt and took her in my arms.

Rose shot me the dirtiest look she could manage.

She wanted Bella to always count on her.

Not me.

I got out of the car and turned Bella around so that her back was pressed against my chest. I was holding the back of her knees tightly. But not enough to cause pain.

Everyone gathered next to us.

When Bella saw the house her eyes grow wider and her mouth fell open.

Emmett being Emmett laughed at this.

Rose slapped the back of his head. "OW! Rosie! What the hell was that for?!"

He shouted. "Just shut up Emmett."

I laughed under my breath while Emmett shot dirty looks in my direction.

"WOW! It's so pretty!" Bella exclaimed.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief we all thought Bella wouldn't like the house proved us wrong.

"You guy's okay? You're real quiet." She asked turning her head around to look at us

"Yeah were fine we just thought you wouldn't like the house. We're glad you do."

Rose said from my right.

"Who couldn't like this house it's beautiful… Kind of like you guys."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Okay Bella you ready to go in?" Alice asked pretty loudly.

"Yeah!" Bella matched her tone of voice.

We all walked in the house with Bella still in my arms.

"Whoa." She whispered lightly. She probably thought we couldn't hear her.

"Bella want to go see your room?" Alice was practically bouncing off the walls.

Bella hesitated but nodded.

Alice took her out of my arms. And went upstairs with Rose not to far behind.

Emmett went to go set some video games to see if Bella would play with him.

Jasper went to his guitar to practice he didn't want to look like a fool when he was with Bella.

Esme went to the kitchen to get something so that Bella can eat.

Carlisle went to his office to read about Bella's history.

It wasn't until everybody went to do their own thing that I realized my arms felt empty without Bella there.

So I decided know would be a good time to talk to Carlisle.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard him say.

I walked in a sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"Carlisle I need to talk to you."

He put down Bella's file and looked at me with concern written all over his face.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"I can't read Bella's mind. She's also my singer."

I just blurted it out.

He looked at me with shock written all over his face.

"Wha- Wh- What?"

He stuttered out.

"I can't read her mind and she's my singer."

He composed himself and started asking questions.

"Have you tried reading her mind more than once?"

"Yes but nothing. This is so frustrating!"

He got up and walked over to one of his book shelves.

He got a big book and started flipping through the pages. He stopped to read something then looked at me.

"Try reading the others mind."

I nodded and did what he said.

Emmett- Guitar hero or Mario?

Jasper- Yes! I found this website where I can teach Bella a couple songs.

Alice- Awww Bella loves her room! I'm so happy!

Rose- I really hope Bella will think of me as a mother.

Esme- What to cook?

Carlisle- Poor Edward. This must be hard for him.

"I can read everybody's mind except hers!"

"Edward maybe she's a shield. But one so powerful it affects her as a human." Carlisle said calmly.

"That strong? Is that even possible?"

"Very the Volturi looks for humans like that."

I growled at the thought of the volturi coming for Bella.

Carlisle changed the subject noticing my reaction.

"Bella's also your singer right?"

The whole house fell silent as they heard what Carlisle said.

I decided to check in on their minds.

Rose- Singer! He could kill her if he loses control!

I flinched at that thought.

Alice- They should stop worrying I see that nothing is going to happen.

I felt relief flood through me.

Esme- I know Edward can stay in control of himself he loves Bella.

I felt grateful for Esme's Faith In me.

Jasper- It can't be! He acts like nothing's wrong!

Emmett- If Edward hurts Belly I'll kill him.

I flinched when I saw what Emmett had in mind.

Carlisle- Edward's in control I can tell he won't do anything. He loves Bella.

I was grateful for. Alice's, Esme's, and Carlisle's thoughts.

"Yes she is."

"Don't worry Edward you're in control I can tell you that much. You wont do anything to hurt her."

"Thank you Carlisle." He smiled and nodded.

I walked to Bella's room.

Alice and Esme decorated it pretty good.

The walls were light purple she had a twin size bed in the middle of her room. Her closet was huge and it was stuffed with clothes. Alice already put the pictures Bella brought on the wall. She has a tiny T.V attached to the wall facing the bed. She had a small desk on the far right corner of the room her laptop on it. Her books were on a book shelf on the wall. In the other corner of the room she had stuffed animals of all kind. The walls had flowers painted on them like a meadow. Alice bought her a blue beanbag with purple polka dots all over it. (Sorry about the whole beanbag thing I just love them!) She also had her own bathroom.

Bella was sitting on rose's lap playing with her hair.

When Bella saw me she yelled "Edward!"

She struggled to get out of roses lap.

Rose put her down with a frown.

She ran to me and I picked her up. She hugged me by the neck.

"Ali gave me a tour of the house and I saw your room!"

She was excited about that?

"You did? Did you like it?"

I asked I honestly was curious of what she thought about it.

"I liked it. It was very Edward-ish."

I laughed at her choice of words.

"Thank you Bella. I'm glad you liked it."

She smiled then her stomach growled.

She blushed a deep red.

I stopped breathing afraid of what would happen.

Rose was about to come and get Bella but I told her "No" It was just too low for human ears to catch.

I sucked in a breath and it hurt like Hell.

I ignored it though.

"Come on Bella let's get you something to eat."

She was still red but nodded.

We went downstairs to find Esme putting away some food for Bella she got.

When she saw us walk in she smiled.

"Hi Bella are you hungry?"

She asked sweetly.

"Yes." Bella answered quietly.

"What would you like dear?"

Bella though for a moment then blurted. "HOT DOG!"

Esme laughed then said "Coming right up."

With that she got to work.

I sat Bella down on one of the tall brown chairs with a green cushion.

Bella looked at me and yelled.

"EDWARD!"

Wow for a six year she can yell.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my newest best friend?"

She asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

To be honest I would love to be her best friend.

I forgot to answer and she said.

"It's okay if you don't want to be. I just thought…"

She trailed off by me laughing.

She frowned.

"Edward…" She stopped and looked at Esme.

"May you please give me his full name?"

"Of course Edward Anthony Masan Cullen."

"Okay thank you."

She gave Esme and sweet smile then looked back at me.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASAN CULLEN! DON'T LAUGH AT ME!!"

Damn if I thought she was loud before it was nothing compare to know.

Everyone heard Bella yell and they were all in the kitchen.

Emmett and Jasper were on the floor laughing like mad men.

While Alice and Rose were clutching their stomach from laughing so much.

Carlisle was chuckling quietly and Esme was smiling.

I was shocked.

How can someone so small and innocent yell like that?

"Bel-Bella?"

I stuttered to get out her name.

Stuttered!

I Edward Anthony Masan Cullen Stuttered!

"And to a six year old."

Jasper snickered form the floor. He could fell my shock.

"Go to hell." I said to low and fast for Bella to hear.

That just made them laugh harder.

"Yes Eddie?" Bella said with a evil smile on her face.

"Eddie? I hate that name!"

"I know why do you think I called you it?"

I just looked at her shocked.

Everyone else kept on laughing.

I was frozen looking at Bella.

"Okay dear here is you food."

Esme told Bella while putting the disgusting thing in front of her.

"Would you like some water Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes please."

Esme gave Bella a glass of water with ice in it.

"Thank you Esme."

Esme smiled and left the kitchen.

Bella took a bite of the food.

When she finished chewing she looked at me.

I realized that I didn't stop staring at her the whole time.

"You okay Edward?"

"I-But-You."

I just stopped talking when I realized I was making no sense.

"You know if you keep your mouth open like that flies are gonna go in."

With that she took another bite.

I closed my mouth and started talking.

"You yelled at me."

I said quietly but just enough that she could hear me.

Damn! What was wrong with me? I fell hurt because I was getting yelled at by a six year old! Shit! I'm going soft!

"Yeah well you didn't want to be my best friend."

She said the last part quietly.

"Bella! I was laughing because you thought I didn't want to be your friend!"

She looked confused.

"So you do want to be my best friend?"

You could easily tell she was lost.

"I would be honored to be your best friend. I just thought Lucas was your best friend."

Her face looked pained when I brought him up.

I instantly regretted it.

"Lucas will always be my number one best friend but he's gone and I can't hold on to him anymore. Like I said in the car I'm glad you guy's adopted me. I also want you to be my new best friend."

She really did mean it you could tell by the way her tone was set and the way her face looked.

"Thank you Bella. Best friends?"

"Best friends."

She agreed.

She finished eating then looked at me.

"Edward can you sit with while I read the letter Lucas gave me?"

I was curious to find out what it said so I agreed that I would do it.

I carried her to her room. She went to her desk got out a white envelope that was folded.

She tried to climb on the bed but she was too short.

I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

I wasn't used to having her this close to me. So I didn't breath the whole time.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a white piece of paper.

Then she started to read out loud.

Dear Bells,

By the time you read this you'll be in your new house with your new family. (I hope!) I just want to let you know that I love you and I will never forget you. You're a big part of my life and always will be no matter where you go. I want you to be happy with your new family. I know that you never liked change and like to hold on to things but move on and get a new best friend. You will always be mine bit I don't want you to think I'm holding you back. You got adopted by a good family I can see that. Remember I love you Bells. Always have always will.

Love always

Lucas,

P.S

I made you a promise that I would see you again and I plan to keep that promise one way or the other. Love you!

By the end of the letter she was crying. She dug her head in my chest while I rubbed her back. I must admit the kid wrote one hell of a letter. He also cared about her and loved her.

I hated the pain he caused her.

But I also know he didn't mean too.

After a while she stopped crying and lifted her head.

She still had tears on her cheek so I wiped them away.

"Edward will you make me a promise?"

She looked at me with those big brown eyes.

"Of course anything you name it."

"Do you promise you'll never leave me? I don't want to lose another best friend."

"You will never lose me Bella I promise I'll never leave you."

She stuck out her pinkie to make it official.

I laughed but crossed pinkies with her any way.

At that moment Alice decided to come in.

"OUT! OUT! OUT! I'm going to give Bella a shower so. GET OUT!!!"

She didn't even wait for an answer.

She took Bella out of my arms and pushed me out the room.

I went down stairs and started playing the piano.

I really wasn't paying attention to what I was playing. I was thinking about the promise I made to Bella.

Right then and there I made a promise to myself that I would never leave Isabella Marie Swan.

Alice POV (explains things so read!)

I took Bella out of Edward's arms and took her to the bathroom.

I must admit I did a pretty good job decorating in such little time.

The walls were a light lilac color and it was big. The sink was white and big and it had honey color wooden floors. The bath tub was big but not to big that poor Bella can get lost in it. It also had a butter fly curtain. I bought towels that were long and white and puffy. In pink letters they said Princess Bella. Her shampoos and conditioners were in the drawer on the sink. Her tooth brush tooth paste and hair stuff were in the medicine cabinet attached to the wall. An oval shaped mirror was in front of the sink. The toilet was right in the middle of the sink and bathtub. When I was done admiring my work I let the water run in the bath for a couple minutes.

The water was right in the middle of hot and cold. (Ha ha Katy Perry Hot n Cold)

I also put some bubbles in it.

I stripped Bella and put her in the bath.

I washed her hair while she washed her body.

After we were done I let her play with the bubbles for awhile.

"Ali! Ali! Ali!"

Bella yelled in a sing song voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can I put bubbles on your face?"

She had such a hopeful expression on her face I couldn't say no.

I chuckled at her.

"Yes you may but not too much. You wouldn't want to ruin my outfit right?"

She nodded but I wasn't convinced.

She took as much bubbles as she could gather in her two tiny hands.

Then she threw them at my face.

For a tiny human girl she could throw hard!

The water gone on my hair and all over my face.

Water droplets started dripping down my hair toward my shirt.

I grabbed and towel and wiped away the water before it got on my clothes.

Bella was looking at me and giggling like crazy.

I took another towel and pulled her out of the tub.

I dried her and put some long Hello Kitty pajama pants that were pink and had hearts all over them.

I put a pink tank top that had a heart in the middle of it and brushed her hair.

I then put her in bed and tucked her in.

"Ali can you call the rest of the family please?"

I knew I didn't have to say anything they heard her.

In less than five seconds they were all surrounding the bed.

"You okay Bella? Do you need anything?"

Rose started asking.

"Yeah I just wanted to say good night."

Everyone including me broke out in a huge smile.

"Night squirt! Love you!"

Everyone froze and what Emmett said.

Would Bella be okay with saying I love you so early?

"Way to go you idiot she starts feeling comfortable around us and you just had to ruin it!"

Rose hissed so low only we could hear it.

Before anyone else said anything Bella giggled and hugged Emmett by the neck.

"Night Emmy I love you."

Emmett broke out in to a huge smile none of us not even Rose has ever seen on him.

He kissed her cheek and moved away.

All of us were shocked at how at ease Bella seemed with us.

"Night Rosie I love you."

Rose looked like she was about to cry if she could.

"Night Bella I love you."

She pecked her check and left with Emmett.

"Night Carlisle and Esme. Thank you for giving me a home. I love you."

Esme hugged Bella while Carlisle kissed her hair.

"Good night Bella we love you."

They said at the same time and left grinning ear to ear.

Bella the reached for Jasper who was next to the door.

He was hesitant but came.

"Night Jazzy I love you."

She hugged him by the neck.  
He chuckled and kissed her forehead

"Night Bella I love you."

I could tell Jasper felt very happy that Bella loved him and was comfortable around him. He really loved Bella anybody could see that.

I also had complete faith in my Jazzy.

"Night Ali I love you."

I hugged her and kissed her nose.

"I love you too."

Jasper already left the only one left was Edward.

She opened her arms and Edward came rushing to her.

She dug her head in his chest.

"Thank you Edward. I love you."

Edward kissed her head.

"I love you too Bells and if you need anything I'm here for you."

"Edward can you stay here until I fall asleep?"

He was going to say he couldn't but I whispered him something.

"Edward you can do it. Plus she really wants you too."

He looked at me from where I was at the door smiled said thank you and agreed to stay with Bella.

He tucked the covers around her good.

Then he laid on top of the covers. She put her head on his chest and in a matter of minutes she was sleeping. He just stayed there looking at her.

I closed the door and went to Jasper's office.

"want to go hunting?"

He nodded and we both ran out of the house.

I was right in the middle of catching my fourth deer when I had a vision.

Vision

Bella was about 16 she was beautiful. She had long brown hair to the middle of her back. She was pretty petite. She was with Edward in his meadow. His head was on her lap. She was running her hand through his hair. He suddenly lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered. They kissed for about one minute until they broke off so that she could breath. "I love you too." Bella mumbled against his lips. He chuckled and said. "I know." Then they started kissing again.

End of vision

I started squealing and yelling like crazy.

Jasper was next to me in a second.

"Alice what's wrong? You okay?"

I told him about the vision.

He thought about then said.

"I'm happy for Edward and I can't imagine anyone better for Bella. But we can't let Edward know. Because then he would avoid Bella at all causes. You know how stubborn he is."

I agreed.

"We can tell the family next time we go hunting. When Edwards not there."

Jasper explained.

"Okay just block your thoughts."

With that we ran back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

Dream:

I was in the Cullen's kitchen sitting on the table when I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Why won't you eat me?"

I turn around to find a golden brown round fluffy pancake with two chocolate chips for eyes and a line of whip cream for a mouth. He has straws for arms and legs.

I must admit it looked pretty good.

"Why won't you eat me? You picky picky picky picky girl! Why? Why? Why won't you eat me know you picky picky picky girl."

It started singing louder and louder and it was getting real annoying.

So I took my finger and took away the whip cream and put it in my mouth.

Know he just had a little bit of white from where it used to be at.

The pancake narrowed its eyes and flicked me off.

That was it I was officially pissed.

I picked it up and took of his arms and legs then I ate half of his left side.

I was right!

This pancake was delicious!

It was soft and chewy and…

End of Dream:

"Bella?! Bella?! Time to get up Squirt!"

I open my eyes to see Emmy's face inches above mind with a huge smirk on his face.

"Emmy I love you but will you go away? Please. Like know."

He chuckled.

I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head.

He started laughing even harder.

"No no no Squirt. It's time to get up."

"But Emmy! It's only…"

I peek under the covers and look at the purple clock on the right.

"8:33! It's early!"

He laughed and pulled the covers away and picked me up.

"Emmy! It's Cold!"

He took a blanket off the floor and wrapped it around me.

I relaxed and leaned into his chest.

We stayed like that for awhile….

Until he decided it was time to get up.

"Come on Bell's It's time to get ready!"

I groaned and got off his lap and went to the bathroom.

I got in the shower and turned on the water.

When I was done I brushed my teeth and went to go pick out some clothes.

When I got in the room the bed was already made and the curtains were pulled to the side to let in some sun.

There was also long black skinny jeans on the bed with a quarter long tee with white and yellow stripes on it. With a pair of high top black converse.

There was a note that said "Bell's here is today's clothes come down when you're ready.

Ali!"

I laughed and put on the clothes.

I put my hair in a high pony tail and checked the mirror when I was done I went downstairs.

The first person I saw was Edward on the bottom step of the stairs with a white polo shirt and some jeans. He had on the crooked smile I love so much.

"Edward!"

I ran and jumped into his waiting arms.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Morning Bell's did you sleep good?"

"Yeah thanks for staying with me last night."

"Bella! Breakfast is ready!"

Rose yelled from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Okay!"

I yelled back.

Edward put me down before playing with my pony tail.

When I got to Rose I hugged her.

"Morning Rose."

She smiled and said.

"Morning B. I hope your hungry I made pancakes and more."

I laughed as I remembered the dream I had.

I saw the look on Rose's face.

"No It's okay I just had a dream of pancakes."

She visibly relaxed and smiled.

"Okay then let's go."

I took her hand as we were walking back to the kitchen.

When I went into the kitchen I saw a plate with one big pancake with two strips of bacon to the side with a glass of orange juice.

"How'd you guys know?! That's my favorite thing for breakfast?"

Rose smiled.

"Lucky guess."

I giggled as she put me in one of the chairs.

I started eating and realized something.

They were all there looking at me eating.

Like surrounding the table with smiles on their faces.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?"

They all looked uncomfortable as I mentioned that.

"We already ate Bella you go ahead."

Carlisle answered for all of them.

I nodded and continued eating.

"Thanks Rose! Those were the best pancakes I have ever eaten!"

She smiled and said.

"Glad you liked it Bells."

"Okay Squirt let's cut to the chase do you really like vampires?"

Everybody shot dirty looks Emmy's way.

"Yeah I LOVE Vampires. I mean there so cool! Lissa loved werewolves but come on! Who wants a guy with back hair? (No offense to anyone out there.) And whose temperature is boiling? I mean come on their half dogs for Christ sake! Dogs are meant to be outside. (Once again no offense.) So you might as well get a bowl and write "Fido" on it and put it outside and yell "Here Doggy! Food Time!"

While vampires eye color change their fast and there also drop dead gorgeous! Not to mention that they can kick a werewolves furry butt any day!

Therefore vampires are better and they rock! While Werewolves are gross hairy dogs!"

Everyone was watching me with shocked expressions. Like they didn't expect that from me.

After a couple seconds Emmy yelled "That's my girl!"

Jazzy agreed and said "We got a fighter on our hands."

Esme was smiling while Carlisle had a amused expression on his face.

Ali was laughing.

Rose had a expression of hope and happiness on her face.

While Edward looked Relieved, Happy, and mad.

I didn't get the emotions but just shrugged it off.

"So Bella you wouldn't mind having a vampire boyfriend?"

Ali asked.

"I wouldn't mind having my own vamp boyfriend."

They all laughed while Ali and Jazz looked at each other smugly.

Once again I didn't know why but whatever.

Out of know where Ali looked straight ahead and stopped blinking.

After a couple minutes she started blinking and said.

"Bella! When's your Birthday?"

"September 13th why?"

She just smiled and ignored me.

She left the room with Rose and Esme on her tracks.

"Oh man Pixie's at it again."

Emmy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Jelly Belly your birthday's tomorrow odds are she's going to do something."

Jazz said.

"Wait?! What?! NO! I HATE when people celebrate my birthday!"

I started panicking real quickly.

"Well I suggest you suck it up Bell's because there is no stopping her know."

Emmy Boomed.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Don't worry Bell's I'll try to calm her down."

Jazzy said with a wink and walked out the room.

"Yeah I bet Jasper can use some help calming Pixie and Rose down I'll go help."

Emmy gave me a smile and walked out the room.

That left me and Edward.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean what you said about vampires?"

Edwards's voice was quiet and soft.

I lifted my head up to see that he was now occupying the seat in front of me were Emmy was at.

"Yeah I love vampires."

He looked like he was in pain when I said that.

I didn't want him to be in pain so I got up and sat in his lap.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist and dug his face in my hair.

I felt him smell the smell of my strawberry shampoo.

"Edward why do you look like you're in pain every time vampires come up?"

I felt him tense under me.

He sighed and said. "I'll tell you soon."

"Don't think I'm going to forget that."

He laughed.

"I know you won't."

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until the whole family came back in.

"Okay so here's the plan Emmett, Jasper, and Edward will take Bella some were today to keep her busy. While Esme, Rose, and Me do some things."

Ali's voice sounded so happy and cheerful almost like it was contagious.

"Okay jelly Belly what do you want to do today?"

Emmy asked.

"Ummm…. How about the park! And the movies!"

"That sounds good."

Jazz looked slightly amused as he said that.

"Guy's I think it's time we have 'The talk' With Bella."

Edward said.

Everyone seemed to catch on to what he meant.

"Bella remember a couple minutes ago you asked why I look like I'm in pain when vampire's come up?"

"Yeah."

"Well the reason is…."

At that same moment Carlisle came in the room with his Doctors coat on.

"I thought you were at work."

He laughed at the way I said it.

"I came back to explain something to you Bella."

He sat across from me.

"May I?"

He opened his arms for me.

Edward nodded and I gave a quick. "Sure!"

He picked me up and sat me gently on his lap.

"Bella I know you like vampires but what I'm about to tell you may scare you or you may not believe it. Either way you can NOT TELL NO ONE what I am about to say. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

I looked at Edward's face it was hard but when he saw me looking at him it softened and he gave me a small smile.

"Bella were vampire's."

I looked at Carlisle like he grew another head.

"Are you guys messing with me because I like vamps?"

Carlisle looked like he wished he was lying.

"I'm sorry Bella but no were not lying we are actually vampires."

I thought about for awhile I must admit I was sort of freaked out at first but then I started thinking about all that vampires can do and how cool they were.

" COOL!!!"

"THAT'S MY GIRL!"

Emmy boomed and gave me a high five.

"Wait! Don't you guy's sleep in coffins and get burned by the sun?"

They all laughed at this question.

"We can't sleep at all. But we can go out in the sunlight we just sparkle when the sun hits us."

"Sparkle?! That's so cool!"

I thought about something for a minute.

"That's why you're all so cold and hard! Also why you're eyes change color!"

"How did you know are eyes change color?"

"Yesterdays Ali's eyes were like a topaz color and today there a light butterscotch color."

They all had shock written all over their faces.

"So I'm guessing you were thirsty and had some blood. So black and topaz means you're thirsty and butterscotch means you're okay."

They all had their mouth's hanging open.

"How do you know all of this?"

Jazzy asked.

"Underworld and goggling vampires."

They all smiled.

"So Bella you're okay with what we are?"

"Of course I'm okay with what you guys are! It doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that I love you guys and love you for who you are. I wouldn't change you guys at all."

They all looked at me with such happiness coloring there perfect features.

Carlisle kissed my forehead and said. "Well I guess I'm back to work."

He picked me off his lap and put me on Edward's.

"Carlisle?"

He looked at me and ran real fast towards me.

"Whoa! That was fast!"

He smiled and knelled in front of me.

I hugged him by neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Carlisle."

I whispered in his ear.

"No thank you Bella for doing me the honors of letting me love you."

He kissed my cheek one last time and left.

"Okay Bella not to be mean but you have to get out of here!" Ali yelled.

Edward who has not said anything the whole time said.

"I'll take Bella somewhere special Emmett and Jasper can stay here and help."

"WAIT! WHAT IF YOU LOSE CONTROL?!"

Rose screeched.

"Relax Rose nothing's going to happen. I've seen it."

"Wait you've seen it? Like you can see the future?"

"Yup just like Jazzy can feel what people are feeling and how Edward can read minds."

"That so cool!"

"Yup so Rose everything will be okay."

She mumbled something but nodded.

"Okay Bella come on."

Edward stood up and put me on his back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his stomach since I wasn't big enough to reach his waist.

When I was good he ran from the house.

I had to close my eyes from how fast he was going.

It was just so cool!

The wind was blowing in my hair and everything felt like it was going in a blur.

After what seemed 5 seconds he stopped.

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings.

It was so beautiful!

It was a big meadow with healthy looking grass. (I know that sounds real lame but I had nothing else to put. Sorry.)

"There were flowers everywhere and butterflies flying around.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it! I love it!"

He chuckled and said.

"I told you that we sparkled when the sun hits us so I'm going to show you something."

Edward took me off his back and unbuttoned the first four buttons of his shirt.

He stepped out of the shadows and into the sun.

He sparkled!

He actually sparkled!

He looked so beautiful! I mean I already knew he was good looking but… WOW! HE LOOKED GOOD! (Keep in mind this is a six year old were talking about here. We all know Edward is Sexy as hell!)

"Edward you look nice!"

He chuckled and I blushed.

"Thanks."

"That is so cool I want to sparkle too!"

He stiffened at my words.

Before I knew it he was next to me.

"Don't ever say that Bella. You don't know what you're saying."

At this point he was knelling in front of me.

He meant business and you could see that.

So I did what I always did to try and bring the Edward I love out.

"So Eddie how'd you find this place?"

He relaxed and playfully growled at me.

"I was hunting and came across it."

"So it's like you're special place?"

"Yeah I come here when I want to be alone or think."

"So no one knows about it?"

"Yup except you."

"Thanks for sharing it with me."

I kissed his cheek.

He touched the place where I kissed him and asked. "What was that for?"

"I always thought that if you kissed someone it showed you loved them. So I kissed you're cheek because I love you."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Bella."

"Bell's I think it's time we should go we have been here for about three hours. And its 2:30 we should get you something to eat."

"But Edward I like it here. And I'm not that hungry. Can we please stay?"

"You're still hungry don't worry we will be back again I promise."

I was sitting on Edward's lap while he played with my hair.

"Oh okay but we can't go back to the house. Ali said."

"I never said we were going home."

"Sooooo where are we going?"

"How about McDonalds and then we go to the movies?"

"Okay."

He got up and put me on his back.

Then he started running.

We got there in a short period of time.

We walked in and Edward put me down and took my hand.

"Hi what can I get for you today?"

There was a girl behind the counter with a tall pony tail she had dirty blond hair with dark eyes she was tall and looked about 16 she was real pretty.

She was smiling real big at Edward and was batting her eyelashes at him.

I didn't like it…. AT ALL!!!

"We would like a kid's meal with chicken nuggets and a sprite please."

Edward asked kindly.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you that would be all."

"Okay 4.48 please."

Edward took out his wallet and gave her 10 dollars.

She got a bag a put everything in there.

"Have a nice day."

"Thank you."

Edward got a table for us.

"Okay Belly eat."

"Thank you Edward."

"No problem."

When I finished we went to the movies.

"So Bella what do you want to watch?"

We were know looking at the board that had all the movie name's on it.

"How about Napolian Dynamite?"

"Okay."

We got the tickets and went in.

"That movie was funny."

We were coming out of the movies it was 6:00 exactly.

"Yeah it was pretty good."

"Thanks Edward this was the best day ever!"

He climbed up my window and into my room.

"No problem Bells it was my best day ever too."

"Really?"

"Yup because I got to spend it with you."

I blushed and he smiled the crooked smile he was famous for.

"Hey Belly want to play some video games?"

Emmy pocked his head through the door.

"Sure."

He walked in and picked me up.

"See you later Bell's" Edward said.

"See ya Eddie."

I gave him a smile and then we were in Emmy's room.

"Emmy you have to Wii! Can we play it? Please?"

"Sure Squirt how about Mario Kart?"

"Yeah!"

He went to the wooden shelf on the wall and got it.

He put it in and gave me a controller.

*******************************************

"Damn it Bells! This is the 6th time you beat me! How are you this good?"

"I told you I like to play so lots of practice I guess."

"Well we should probably stop its real close to being 8:00. You should take a shower but I have to take you to your room."

"Okay."

He picked me up and we were in my room.

He put me down.

"Thanks for playing with me Emmy."

"No problem squirt."

He kissed my forehead and left.

I kicked off my converse and they flew to the wall with a "Thud!"

I went to the bathroom and took of my clothes. I stepped in the shower and took one.

When I was done I went to my dresser and took out long black pants with a black tank top and black socks.

I got in bed and got under the covers. After awhile I felt my eyes droop.

"Good Night Guys Love you."

I mumbled knowing they can hear me.

Before I went to sleep I heard someone say "Love you Bella."

They kissed my forehead and left.

Okay guy's sry it really was not that long but it's like 11:00 at night and I am falling asleep here. I will try to update soon. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I have writers block so if you guys have any ideas for the story please please let me know! I'm literally begging you!

Well good night guys! Thanks again

Emy

XOXOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Guys I need ideas for the story! Anything at all let me know plz! Im desperate!

Rosalie POV

"Okay Alice I think were good."

I looked around the living room proud of our work.

On the ceiling hanging one side to another was a banner that said 'Happy birthday Bella!' With purple bubble letters.

A long line of glowing Japanese lanterns hung from the porch.

There where big bowls of flowers in every table.

Alice got pink Rose's the one's you get at wedding's to throw before the bride came. They were scattered all over the floor.

There was a long red carpet from Bella's room all the way downstairs were she will walk on.

Pink strings were hanging neatly over the windows and ceiling.

We also got a three layer cake with light purple frosting and white flowers decorated it.

It also had a big '7' on the top were she would blow out the candle.

Alice saw that Bella would not like the attention but would like what we did for her.

While Edward took Edward out we got Bella's gifts.

Esme got her a gold chain with a gold little sandal hanging from it. She got it from her own Mother.

Carlisle is going to give her his first stethoscope from when he was human.

Jasper got her a book he made with his Dad as a kid.

Since Alice does not remember anything from her Human years she got her a ton of new clothes a peace chocker necklace and some new shoes.

Emmett is going to give her the prank book he wrote with his own brother as he was growing up.

I was going to give her a necklace that was shaped into a heart and it could open. On the outside it had an 'R' carved into it. I got it from my own Father.

Edward got her a Charm bracelet that had a clear heart broken into tiny pieces. His Mother gave it to him.

Thinking of Edward made me break the vase I was holding.

Alice told us all about the little vision she had of Edward and Bella.

I mean come on! It's Edward for Christ sake! What's he going to do seduce her?!

I started growling at the thought.

"Rose block your thoughts!"

Jasper hissed from upstairs.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Okay Rosie I just took Bella to her room."

Emmett said coming next to me.

"Thanks Em."

I went in for a little peck but that soon became more.

"Please get a room!"

Alice giggled from the top of the stairs.

Emmett left so I decided to check on Bella.

I went to her room to find her curled in a tight ball in the middle of her bed with the covers over her.

I got another blanket and spread it over her.

"Good night guys I love you."

She mumbled her eyes drooping.

"Good night Bells I love you."

I brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

I left the room then headed down stairs.

"Rose look at this!"

Alice called from the couch.

She was staring at something with a smile of victory on her face.

"What is Al?"

I said sitting next to her.

"Well you know the vision I had of Edward and Bella?"

"Uhhhhhhh!!! Alice! Why do you feel the need to remind me?"

She ignored me and continued.

"Well I figured since one day they may be a 'Thing' I made this."

She held up a wooden frame that held a certificate in it.

It had big black letters in cursive that said 'Isabella Marie Hale' with other words on the paper I didn't bother to look at.

"You know since one day Edward may propose and she want to be a 'Cullen' I want that day to be special so I named her last name 'Hale' Like you and Jazzy."

"Alice! That may not even happen! Were not even supposed to be talking about it! Where is the 40-Year-Old –Virgin any way?"

She started laughing.

"He's hunting and don't be mean."

She left the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I took an unnecessary deep breath and let it out.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Babe you okay?"

Emmett put his chin on my shoulder.

"I can't stop thinking about that vision."

He sighed let go and sat on the couch.

I looked at his face to find it surprisingly serious.

"Rose you really need to let Edward and Bella be happy. Edward will be good for her. He'll treat her well and if he does not I will personally kill him. Bella will also be everything he needs. And if one day they can learn to accept it and the whole family will too why can't you? You still have time to be with Bella before she grows up. Just let it be."

He looked at me with such seriousness it shocked me.

"I'll try my best…….I make NO promises."

"That's all I ask. Know stop thinking about it and block your thoughts Edward's going to be here soon."

He gave me a smile which made his dimples pop out he kissed me and left.

I guess I had to accept sooner or later it was going to happen.

Thank you guy's so much for reviewing! I got this chp out because I got all the reviews and they made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Plz plz if you have any ideas for the story let me know! I really need some ideas!

Emy

XOXOXO


	7. Chapter 9

Rosalie POV

"When is she going to wake up?"

Emmett whined from the couch.

Last night we decided that the gifts we got Bella where not enough so we went and got more this morning.

Alice got her this makeup kit and some Disney princess costumes so that Bella could dress up whenever she wants.

Jasper got her a little tea party set.

Esme got her a garden growing kit because she wants Bella to learn to garden like her.

Carlisle got her a bike so that she can have some fun outdoors.

Edward got her a MP3 player with some songs on it.

Emmett got her a necklace that he got engraved that said 'Emmy&Bells' with a little heart next to it.

I got her all the Disney movies they were all wrapped in a big box neatly.

"Calm down Emmett she should wake up in 3 minutes."

Alice said exasperated.

"I'm just so excited! I can't wait until she opens my present!"

"Emmett patience my goof of a husband."

He pouted but ended shutting up any way.

"Okay Rose you should start waking Bella up."

I nodded and headed up the stairs.

I went in her room and found her sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake her up.

But I knew I had too.

She had a big day ahead of her.

"Bella come on B you have to get up."

She fluttered her eyes in the most adorable way.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Rosie. What time is it?"

"Its 9:54 but we have to get you ready. Happy birthday babe."

She groaned witch made me smile.

"Please tell me Ali didn't go overboard."

She whispered hoping Alice didn't hear her.

"Hey! Vampire hearing you know!"

Alice yelled from downstairs.

We both ended up laughing any way.

"Come on B."

She got up and headed towards the shower.

I went to find something for her to wear.

I picked out a light blue dress that fell right on the knees.

I got out some blue ballerina flats for her too.

I gave her the dress and flats she put them both on a came out from the bathroom.

"B! You look beautiful!"

She blushed but whispered and small "Thank you."

Her hair was still wrapped in a towel.

"Come on let's fix your hair."

She sat down on the bed while I took off the towel and brushed her hair.

I blow dried it till it had lots of volume in it. I also did dome curls in it.

When I was done I put a baby blue hair clip in her hair holding up the left side of her hair.

I put on some lip gloss on her and blush.

"You ready?"

She sighed but nodded her head.

I took her hand and we headed downstairs.

She was clutching my hand like it was her life line.

When she saw all the decorations her eyes got wider and her jaw dropped.

"Whoa."

She whispered.

"Do you like it?!"

Alice asked as we got to the last step.

Before she could answer. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward jumped out from there hiding places yelling "Happy birthday Bella!"

When she saw that they were all wearing party hats and Emmett was painted like a clown she started laughing like crazy.

"You guys! I hope you guys didn't go through so much trouble!"

"Nah no trouble anything for you squirt."

Emmett told her.

She smiled at him and ran in his arms.

"You look very beautiful Emmy. Like a princess."

She battered her eyelashes at him and kissed his cheek.

Everyone laughed.

"Really you think so? It took me hours to get ready!"

Emmett said in the best girl voice he could manage.

Bella started laughing.

"All that hard work certainly paid off."

"Okay Bells lets go get you some breakfast."

I took her out of Emmett's arms and into the kitchen.

She had some coco pebbles and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks Rose."

"No problem B."

Emmett came back running into the kitchen and took her back outside.

"Okay Bells it's time to open PRESENTS!!!!"

Emmett yelled so loud it even hurt my ears.

He sat Bella down on the couch.

"ME FIRST!!!"

Emmett yelled and got his 2 presents.

They were both wrapped neatly in black wrapping paper.

Bella opened the book first when she saw the title she started laughing.

"Emmett's diabolical book? Such a beautiful name!"

Emmett smiled and said.

"We could do a lot of damage with that book Bells!"

She gave him a sly smile and nodded.

She hugged him and said "Thanks so much Emmy I know this had to mean a lot to you."

"WAIT! THERE IS ANOTHER ONE I GOT YOU!"

He put it in her hands and looked at her as she opened it.

Her eyes widened as has she looked at the writing in the back.

"Emmy! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

She hugged him with all the force she could manage and kissed his hair.

"Anything for my favorite human girl! So Bella since it's your birthday you get a joke."

"A joke?"

"Yup. So Belly. How do you make holly water?"

"I don't know."

"You burn the hell out of it!"

She started laughing like crazy while Emmett was right next to her laughing at his own joke.

"Okay Emmett it's my turn!"

Alice came skipping to Bella.

"Bella I don't really remember anything from when I was human but I got you something else."

She gave Bella the Disney princess dresses and the makeup kit she also gave her the chocker.

"WOW! Ali! I LOVE THE DRESSES! AND THE PEACE NECKALACE!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

She threw herself at Alice you could tell she was happy.

"You're welcome Bells anything for you. But I still have to show your closet!"

Alice took Bella and they went upstairs we all wanted to give some privacy if anyone wanted to give Bella a gift by themselves.

We all heard the "Oh my god! I love these clothes thank you Ali!"

A couple minutes later they came down Alice had a huge Smile on her face. You could tell she was happy Bella loved her gifts even doe they were not from her human years.

"Bella can I give you mine next?"

Jasper looked at her with a puppy dog expression.

"Sure Jazzy."

He took the gifts and took Bella to his office.

Jazzy POV

Okay I really have to admit I was nervous as Hell by what Bella would think of my gifts.

I mean I knew she like to read but what if she doesn't like my book? Alice said she would love that and the Tea set I got her.

When we got to the office I sat her down and gave her the book.

When she saw it she felt the leather cover.

She opened it and started reading the first page.

The book was old as shit.

I made with my Dad when I was about 8 years old.

The pages were wrinkle and the edges were slowly turning a light golden brown.

It was a fairy tale it had all different kinds of story's in it.

When she read the first page she looked at me and put the book to the side before I knew she jumped in my arms.

"Jazzy I love it! I love to read and I was hoping someone would get me book!"

I felt relief flood through me.

She liked it she actually liked it.

"I wasn't sure what you would like to read but I made that book with my Dad when I was 8. So I thought I would give it to you it was special to me and I hope it would be special to you too."

She smiled and said. "It's very special for me. For one you gave it to me and another reason is it sounds very interesting."

I felt good knowing she liked it and knowing she would take care of it.

"Okay Bella but I got one more thing for you."

I took the tea set and gave it to her.

She smiled and looked at it her eyes were practically glowing.

"Jazzy would you play with me if I asked you too?"

She asked so sweetly it was hard to deny.

"Of course I would but I bet it would be funnier if Emmett played with you."

She started laughing at the thought of Emmett playing tea party with her.

"Come on Bells there is still lots of gifts to open."

She smiled and took my hand.

Before we left the room she kissed my cheek and said "Thanks Jazzy."

Esme POV

Jasper and Bella came down holding hands.

They both had smiles on their faces. I knew Bella had one because of the book and I knew Jasper had one because Bella liked his gift.

Ever since Bella came everyone was laughing having a good time and just being themselves.

It was the best feeling knowing that your family is doing okay.

We also gained another family member.

Bella is so sweet and tiny.

I love her so much. I love all my children but Bella is soft and warm and little.

"Okay Esme you're up next."

Alice whispered under her breath.

As soon as Bella was down stairs I asked her if she would like to open my gifts she gave me a sweet smile and nodded.

I took her out to my garden and put her on the swing that Carlisle and I put out here.

"Bella It is your birthday and I am so proud to call you one of children. I got this necklace from my Mother when I was a child growing up and I want to give it to you. May you please promise me though you will take good care of it?"

She sat there listening to every word intently.

"Of course Esme but before you give me anything can I ask you something."

"Of course Dear anything."

"Can I call you Mommy?"

My dead heart felt like it was coming back to life to hear her say those words.

"Of course you can sweetie!"

She smiled.

"You remind of a Mommy so I decided you would be a good one."

It was her Birthday but I felt she was giving me a gift not the other way around.

"Thank you so much Bella. Know here young lady is the necklace I got you."

I took out the golden chain that was in my pocket.

I let her see it she looked at it and smiled at me.

"You're Mommy had very good taste in jewelry. I love the sandal it's so cute!"

I smiled I was very glad she liked it.

I put the necklace around her neck and let it hang there.

She picked it up and looked at it.

"Thank you Mommy. I will take good care of it. And every time I look at it. It will remind me of you."

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"One more thing Bella."

I took out the gardening kit and gave it to her.

"I love to garden so I got you this kit that will help you start you gardening."

She smiled and said. "Can we do it together?"

"I would love to do it together."

She hugged me and we walked back inside.

When we went in everybody was smiling big at me.

They heard our conversation and they know it made me very happy.

"Okay Bella know that Esme gave you her gift it's my turn."

Carlisle took her in his arms gave me a kiss and whispered "Congratulation's Mommy." And went to his study with her.

Carlisle POV

I was so happy that Bella thought Esme as a Mother I knew it made her so happy.

But I also knew Rose was very upset.

Rose always wanted to be a Mother and she thought that Bella would give her that. Know she thinks Esme stole that from her.

I walked in my study where the bike and stethoscope were.

I sat Bella down on my desk and started talking with her.

"Bella is it true you would like to be a doctor?"

Her face lit up and she nodded.

"I think it would be so cool to be a Doctor! Your  
job has got to be the best!"

I laughed at how excited she was.

"Bella I'm going to give you something to get started on your dream."

She looked confused but didn't say anything.

I walked to the drawer of my desk and got out the stethoscope.

"Bella this was my first stethoscope. I want it to be your first one too. So happy birthday Bella."

She looked at me and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

I chuckled at how serious she looked.

"Of course Bella."

I picked up her hands and put it them.

She looked at it and smiled.

"Thank you so much Carlisle. Carlisle can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

She looked at me.

"You know how Esme is Mommy?"

I nodded and signaled for her to continue.

"Will you be Daddy?"

I stopped everything I was doing.

Did she really want me to be her Father?

"Bella I would be honored for you to call me Daddy."

She smiled and hugged me.

"You and Mommy just gave me the best birthday gift ever. You gave me a Daddy and Mommy."

Everyone downstairs fell quiet.

"You gave me the best gift of letting me be your Father Bella and for that I thank you."

She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Okay Bella know I have one more thing for you."

I got up and got the bike it was hiding under a big black blanket.

It was a four wheeler.

It was light blue and said 'Princess' on it. It had hearts on the wheels and string hanging from the hand holder. (Don't know how they're called sorry!)

When she saw it. She looked really surprised.

"Is that for me?"

"All for you princess."

She smiled and jumped on me.

"THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU!I LOVEIT DADDY!"

(Translation-Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love it Daddy!)

I laughed and held her. She kissed my cheek again.

"Will teach me how to ride it?"

"We'll all teach you to ride."

She smiled and nodded.

"Would you like me to teach you know?"

"YESYESYES!!!PLEASE!"

I laughed at hoe excited she was.

I put her down and grabbed the bike.

"Okay come on."

We headed down stairs where everyone was waiting for us.

"Guess what guys!"

Bella yelled.

"what?"

They all said together.

"Daddy got me a bike and a stethoscope!"

Everyone smiled at how excited she was.

"Edward can you please show mw how to ride my bike?"

"I will show you but not know you still have lots of presents to open."

She thought about it but smiled and nodded.

"Bells can I give you your next present?"

Edward looked at her with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Sure."

He smiled and picked her up.

"Come on I want to take you to our special place."

"YEA!"

We all knew there special place was the meadow.

"Okay come on."

He put her on his back and they left.

Okay you guys this is real short and I did not finish the birthday but a lot of people started saying that they were waiting and I didn't want to let you guys down. Thanks so much for the reviews! I love them! Any ideas are welcomed for the story!! You guys are amazing!!! I am going to start writing the next chp soon were the birthday will end and some adventures will come. Thanks so much!

XOXOXOX

EMY!


	8. Chapter 10

**Edward POV**

"**Faster Eddie! Faster!"**

**Bella was yelling from my back.**

**We were a couple minutes from the meadow but I pushed myself harder to get there faster.**

**I'm not going to lie I was nervous on what Bella was going to say.**

**We were at the meadow in a couple of seconds.**

**Bella got off my back with a 'Thump!'**

**I turned around to see her on the floor with dirt on her dress.**

**I started laughing and she got up wiped the dirt off her dress and then started walking away.**

"**Belly were you going?!"**

**I yelled after her.**

"**I honestly don't know but I know im going any were but here!"**

**I walked over and blocked her way.**

**She started pouting and I laughed under my breath.**

"**You wouldn't leave without your present would you?"**

**She started thinking and I knew I had her.**

**I picked her up and went to the old oak tree and sat under it with her in my lap.**

"**Bella what im going to give you was my mothers and I want you to have it."**

**I took the bracelet out of my pocket and held it up so that she could see it.**

**She reached her hand out and touched it.**

"**it so pretty."**

**She whispered.**

**It was a bracelet with a clear heart cut into little pieces.**

**I took it and put in on her little wrist.**

"**Bella I want you to know that as long as you have this bracelet I will always be there with you. I may not be there in person but you will always have a piece of me as long as you have this bracelet."**

"**Edward are you going to leave me?"**

**She started panicking real quick.**

"**No! Belly of course im not leaving! I made you a promise that I would never leave. And even if you wanted me to leave I wouldn't I will always stay with you."**

"**You pinkie promise?"**

**She stuck out her pinkie I stuck mines out and I twisted it with hers.**

"**I promise."**

"**And I promise I will never leave you."**

**I smiled at how determined she looked to keep her promise.**

"**Edward thank you so much. Its not only the bracelet that makes me happy. It makes me happy that you would trust me so much to give me something that used to be your mommy's"**

**I was shocked at how grown up she sounded. I mean she was turning 7 today!**

**I recovered and smiled at her.**

"**Bella you have become one of the most important people in my life. I love you so much and you're my best friend. I gave this to you because you have already gave me so much it's the least I could do.**

**She looked real confused.**

"**I haven't given you anything Edward."**

**She was wrong there.**

"**Bella you have gave me a best friend a sister that's a lot."**

**She looked like she was about to argue but I just kept on talking.**

"**Okay bells I still have to give you one more present."**

**I took the MP3 player out of my pocket were the bracelet was.**

**It had some Debussy on it and as soon as we had time se could put songs she liked in it.**

**I gave her the MP3 player.**

**She looked at itand looked pretty confused.**

"**Ummm not to be mean but what is it?"**

**I laughed and told her what it was.**

"**oh! Thanks Edward!"**

**She hugged my neck and kissed my cheek.**

"**know come on Belly its about 2:00 Rose still need to give you her present and you still need to eat some cake."**

**She smiled and nodded.**

**She gave me the MP3 player to hold on to it while I was running.**

**She got on my back and we were off.**

**We got back to house in seconds.**

**Everyone was outside waiting for us.**

**Bella got off my back and ran to Carlisle.**

"**Hi Daddy."**

**He picked her up and kissed her cheek.**

"**Hi sweetie. Did you have fun?"**

"**Yeah! Look what Edward gave me!"**

**She held up her bracelet and showed it to him.**

**He looked at it and smiled.**

"**That's very pretty. Just like you."**

**She blushed and everyone laughed.**

"**Guys and we watch a movie?"**

"**Sure Belly what movie?"**

**Emmett asked with a big grin on his face.**

"**Peter pan?"**

"**Yeah come on ill put it on."**

**Alice went in and put the movie on.**

**Emmet and Rose sat on the love seat.**

**While Jasper sat on the couch while Alice was cuddled up in his side.**

**Carlisle was on the other side of the couch with Esme next to him.**

**I was sitting on a recliner with Bella in my lap.**

**I put a blanket over her so that she wouldn't get cold.**

**The movie started and we all watched.**

**After about 30 minutes Bella fell asleep in my arms.**

"**Edward go upstairs and put her in the bed."**

**Esme whispered I gently took the blanket off and went upstairs.**

**She started squirming a little but didn't wake up.**

**I put the covers over her and turned the blinds so that the lighting wouldn't show much.**

**I was about to close the door when she startes talking I could have sworn she had waken up but she was sleep talking. **

**I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it and listened to what she was saying.**

"**Edwards the best best friend ever. **

**I have a Mommy and Daddy.**

**Emmy your silly how dose Rosie put up with you.**

**Jazzy your quiet but my big brother.**

**Ali you shop to much."**

**She started mumbling things and I was laughing at the things she was saying.**

**This was going to be fun.**

****

**Rose POV**

**It was about 5:00 when we started hearing Bella yawning and waking up.**

**I headed up the stairs to her room.**

**She was standing up and looking around when she saw me she smiled and came towards me.**

"**Hi Rosie."**

"**Hi belly."**

**I mean I love that Esme and Carlisle get to be parents and that Bella is making Edward happy but I always wanted to be the one Bella could got to. I guess she will be going to one of them.**

"**You okay Rosie?"**

"**Yeah come on you need to eat and I still haven't given you your present."**

**She smiled and took my hand.**

**When we got down stairs Esme was taking the fried chicken out of the pan and putting it on a plate.**

**I put Bella on a chair and got her some Capri sun.**

**Bella started eating right away you could tell she was hungry.**

**When she was done she smiled and told us thank you.**

"**Belly!!!!! I want to teach you how to ride the bike!!"'**

**Emmett comes in the room yelling.**

**Bella starts smiling like crazy and nods.**

**He picked her up and took her in his arms outside.**

**We were right behind them when we got outside the bike was standing there and everyone was outside.**

**Emmett put Bella on the bike and told her to put her feet on the pedals. She did and the he told her to start peddling them when she was doing that he took the handles in his hands and started moving the bike. Bella was laughing and peddling after awhile Emmett let go of the handles and Bella fell. We all ran over there out Emmett already had her in his arms. He had a look of panic on his face. "Bella! Are you okay?!" He asked but the only response he got was Bella laughing.**

"**That was fun Emmy! Can we do it again?"**

**Emmett started looking around to see if she had any cuts on her.**

**She had a little scratch on her knee but it wasn't bad.**

**Carlisle put a Bandai on it and she was good.**

**When she was done Emmett ran over and started apologizing.**

**Bella laughed and said "Don't worry Emmy it was real fun!"**

**He smiled and kissed her forehead.**

"**Emmy can we go again?"**

**He was about to answer when I said no.**

"**Bella its getting late and you have to take a shower you also have to open my presents."**

**She looked at Emmett for awhile but nodded and went upstairs.**

**We all heard the shower turn on.**

"**You idiot! What if it was worst!"**

**I hissed and Emmett looked at me and started yelling.**

"**It wasn't! okay she fine and im sorry! You think you are the only one who cares for her she is my little sister too and I love her! So how about you stop bitching and leave me alone!"**

**He left the house and then Alice came up.**

"**Rose it really wasn't that bad it was a accident. Emmett was trying to make her happy. And he is right we all care for her and love her but it was a accident he didn't mean to. You need to relax. Know im going to find Emmett go on up Bella will come out in about 1 more minute."**

**She gave me a small smile and left.**

**I was shocked me and Emmett fought all the time but he never said anything like that.**

**Bella really has brought out some sides of us we didn't know we had.**

**I know it was a accident but I love her so much I just want to keep her safe.**

**And I bet that's how Emmett felt.**

**I really need to talk to him but I have to put **

**Bella in bed first.**

"**Hi Rosie."**

"**Hey B"**

**Bella got in the bed and got under the covers.**

**I got in bed with her and took out the presents.**

**I had them hid under the bed.**

**I gave her the Disney movies and when she saw them she gasped and started looking through them.**

"**Rosie is this all for me?"**

**She asked and I nodded.**

**She looked at me than hugged me.**

"**Thank you Rosie! I love princess movie!"**

**I hugged and laughed at how excited she was.**

"**No problem Bells. Do you like it?"**

"**I love it!"**

**Than I got out the jean jacket.**

**I gave it to her and her eyes widened and she touched it.**

**She looked at the back were the 'R' was stitched on the back.**

"**Rosie does the 'R' stand for "Rosalie"?"**

**I nod.**

**She looks at me and says. "It so beautiful no wonder you have it. Its beautiful like you."**

**I hugged her and said thank you.**

"**Thank you so muck Rosie I love it."**

"**No problem B."**

"**Rosie I have a question for you?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Rose can I call you Mommy 2. Ya know like thing 1 and thing 2? Esme is Mommy 1 and your Mommy 2 if you want to be."**

**I just became the happiest person alive in that moment.**

**She wanted me to be her mom!**

"**Bella of course you can call me that! I would love you to call me that!"**

**She smiled and hugged me.**

"**Thank you."**

**She whispered as I put her down on the bed.**

**I kissed her forehead and whispered against it. "Thank you."**

**Right before she went to sleep she whispered. **

"**Night Mommy 2"**

****

**Okay you guys I really didn't like this chap I think it sucked. I was rushing and not paying much attention so if it did im sorry. So thanks to all the reviews they make me sooooo happy! So I need you guys to vote on two things here. First of all people are asking if im going to skip untill Bella goes to high school or am I going to keep going the way I am know. So do you guys think I should just skip to high school or make the story show Bella growing up? And another thing should I make another story? If I do make one this is what im thinking of doing.**

**When Edward left in new moon he never came back a couple years later he goes to FL to find Bella's granddaughter.**

**Bella found Alice and Edward cheating on Jasper and her will they grow close or will things will alice and Edward get in there way.**

**Instead of Alice coming for Bella in New moon it was Emmett.**

**So would you guys tell me which one you think sounds better than I will pick one. Thanks so much please review and let me know what you think.**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**EMY!!! **


	9. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE ON THE BOTTOM ITS REAL IMPORTANT!**

**Emmett POV**

"**Come on Belly! We already packed everything! You just have to come in the car and we can start the drive."**

**It was time to move again and Bella wasn't taking it to well. When we told her she started crying and screaming.**

**She crossed her arms over her chest and put a determined look on her face she stomped her foot down on the floor and yelled.**

"**YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!" **

**Damn this girl was stubborn as hell.**

"**Bella please get in the car and let's go."**

**She nodded her head and stayed put.**

"**Bella I'm serious!"**

**At least I was trying to be. The way she looked was too damn cute.**

"**And so am i!"**

**she kept on yelling and standing like that.**

"**emmett YOU'RE pathetic. you CAN'T even control a 7 year old."**

**jasper snickered from outside.**

"**shut up you ungrateful bastard."**

**i hissed to low for bella to hear.**

"**BELLY! please please with cherries on top can you get in the car?"**

"**emmy i don't want to leave forks. this is my home you don't get it. this is all i know all my friends are here. and i don't want to go."**

**by the end she was sniffling.**

"**Aww Bella im sorry that we are making you leave your home behind. but bells we ****have** to leave!" 

"no! you can leave and leave me here!"

**i felt bad for her i did. i mean she was right this is all she knows. and were making her move.**

"**BELLS YOU MEAN WAY TO MUCH FOR US TO JUST LEAVE YOU HERE. KNOW PLEASE MAY YOU GET IN THE CAR?"**

**SHE SHACKED HER HEAD AND LOOKED AT ME RIGHT IN THE EYES AND SAID "no!"**

**BY THIS POINT EDWARD WAS COMING THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR TO TRY AND GET HER.**

**HE CAME UP TO HER AND KNEELED INFRONT OF HER SO THAT HE COULD BE THE SAME HEIGHT AS HER.**

"**BELLS WHY don't YOU WANT TO MOVE?"**

**HE SAID IN THE SOFTEST AND GENTLEST VOICE YOU COULD IMAGINE.**

**SHE UNCROSSED HER ARMS AND RELAXED HER FRAME.**

"**beCAUSE EDWARD IM AFRAID IF MOVING."**

"**bUT BELLY YOU CAN EXPLORE NEW THINGS AND PLACES AND I HAVE ANOTHER SPECIAL SPOT I WANT TO SHARE WITH YOU IN PORTLAND."**

**SHE SMILED REAL BIG AND LOOKED UP AT HIM.**

"**ANOTHER SPECIAL SPOT?"**

**EDWARD NODDED WITH A SMILE HE KNEW HE ALMOST HAD HER.**

**SHE THOUGHT ABOUT IT BUT EVENTUALLY SHE NODDED.**

"**BUT BEFORE WE LEAVE YOU HAVE TO PROMISE THAT WE WILL COME BACK TO FORKS AGAIN."**

**eDWARD STUCK UP HIS PINKIE AND SHE STUCK UP HERS.**

"**I PROMISE."**

**THEY TWISTED PINKIES AND HE PICKED HER UP.**

"**dAMN YOU EDWARD I WAS THERE FOR ABOUT AN HOUR ARGUING WITH HER AND YOU COME AND TWIST YOUR FAG LITTLE PINKIE WITH HER AND SHES ALREADY COMING WITH NO YELLING OR ANYTHING."**

**EDWARD LAUGHED AND SMILED.**

**I GOT IN THE JEEP AND ROSE GOT IN HER CAR ALICE GOT IN HER PORSHE JASPER GOT THE MOTORCYCLE READY AND CARLISLE AND ESME LEFT IN CARLISLE CAR. EDWARD PUT BELLA IN HIS VOLVO AND HE GOT IN.**

**WHEN EVERYONE WS READY WE GOT READY TO GO TO PORTLAND.**

_**OKAY YOU GUYS THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IM GOING TO START SKIPPING THROUGHT BELLAS LIFE. OKAY YOU GUYS I NEED A BIG FAVOR TO ASK YOU GUYS. MY COUSIN ALSO DOES FANFICTION STORIES FOR TWILIGHT. AND SHE HAS A STORY THAT HAS LIKE OVER 100 REVIEWS. AND SHE CAME AND MADE A BET WITH ME. SHE SAID THAT I couldn't GET 100 REVIEWS BY THE END OF FEBUARY. IN OTHER WORDS SHE IS SAYING HER STORY IS BETTER THAN MINES. SO THAT REALLY PISSED ME OFF. SO I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU GUYS COULD PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. a lot OF PEOPLE PUT ME ON THERE FAVORITES AND ALERT ME BUT I REALLY NEED REVIEWS TO WIN THIS BET. IM GOING TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN SOOOO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED. that's THE REASON WHY I KEEP GOING. THANKS SO MUCH! REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**LOVE EMMY!**_

_**xoxoxoxO**_


	10. Chapter 12

Edward POV

"Edward!!! I don't want to go to third grade!"

Bella yelled from the door she was currently running towards the bed were I was sitting on.

She stumbled and came very close to the floor.

I caught her by the waist and took her to the bed with me.

"It wont be that bad Bells just a couple hours and you will be done over no more."

"yea easy for you to say you get to go with Mommy Rosie and Emmy and Jazzy and Ali. While I get stuck with NO ONE!"

She yelled the last part.

I laid down she moved where her head was on my chest and she was playing with her hands.

"Edward I'm scared."

She said so low that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't get what she was saying.

"Wait? Why are you scared?"

She took a deep breath and let it out while she spoke.

"I'm afraid no one will like me."

"Bella! How could no one like you? Your sweet and kind and funny and yes you are a bit of a klutz but don't worry everyone can be."

She looked up at me and gave me a shaky smile.

"And Alice all ready bought your clothes and supplies."

"Yea but school doesn't start till another week you guys can still put me in home school!"

She started looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"No no no Bella stop it!"

She knew that she could get her way if she looked at me like that.

She started giggling and smiling.

I picked her up at started tickling her.

"Edwa- rd (laugh) im (laugh) sorry!"

She managed to get out through her laughing fit.

"Say you wont do it again."

"I (laugh) Wont do (laugh) it again!"

I laughed but stopped it.

She got up and looked at me with a death glare.

"Not funny Edward!"

"Ohhh yes it was."

"No it wasn't"

"Yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

We went back in forth until we both started laughing again.

When we calmed down I pulled her to my chest and started talking to her.

"Bells I promise that I will take you to school and pick you up everyday I will also volunteer to go on field trips and stuff with the class is that good?"

She thought about for a while and slowly nodded.

"promise?"

"I promise."

She nodded and hugged me.

One week later

"come on Belly time to go!"

Jasper yelled from the bottom strps of the stairs.

Alice and Rose were know getting Bella ready for school.

While we waited down here.

Emmett was slipping through channels to see what was on.

I was getting Bella back-pack ready while Jasper was waiting for Alice and Rose to come.

For Bella's first day of school we were all going to be going with her .

"Okay we know present you the new and improved Bella!"

Alice came down the stairs with rose right behind her.

When they got to the last step Bella came down the stairs.

She had faded jeans on with a blue shirt that says "Brothers for sales house trained and ready to do chores." she had a black hoodie on and grey converse. (this is the outfit I'm wearing know!)

"Damn Bella you look nice."

Emmett yelled from the couch.

She blushed and looked down her hair fell in gentle waves down her back.

Jasper came and kissed her cheek. "Very nice Bells."

She blushed and pulled his hair and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and playfully growled at her.

"Wow Jelly bean you look nice."

She looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Eddie!"

She always knew how to get back at me.

"come on guys lets go!"

Alice yelled and pulled Jasper with her by the hand to the Volvo. Rose and Emmett left right after them.

"Come on Belly we have to go."

I took her hand and got her back pack we went out and got in the car.

When we were getting close to school Bella started freaking out.

Jasper send her calming waves her way.

"Just relax Bella everything will be okay."

Alice tried calming her but it didn't work.

I parked In the school parking lot and waited because everyone was saying bye to Bella.

Rose- Just relax B everything will be okay.

Emmett- Yea Bells if anyone messes with you I'll beat them to a pulp.

Alice- after this we can go shopping!

Jasper- just remember happy things and you'll be fine.

When everyone was done I took Bella inside.

When we were outside the class room I hugged Bella.

"its going to be okay after this we can go to the water fall and you have your bracelet just look at it and ill be there with you."

She nodded and her eyes started getting filled with water.

I wiped her eyes with my thumb and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Bells."

She hugged me by my neck and kissed my cheek "I love you too Edward."

I took her in the classroom and left.

When I got back to the car everyone looked at me with questions in there eyes.

"she was real scared but she will make it through the day."

They all nodded and relaxed.

I got in the car and went to the high school not far away.

The end of school

"Hurry up we have to get Bells!"

Emmett yelled from the back seat.

"I'm going!"

I turned the keys and went to the direction of the elementary school.

We got there in a couple minutes to find Bella with her back-pack in her lap talking to a little girl with long blond hair and blue eyes she was about Bella's height and they were laughing at something they said.

"She looks happy."

Emmett mumbled under his breath.

"yea she does she made a friend that's good!"

Alice chirped from the passenger seat.

When Bella saw my car she hugged the blond girl and told her she would she would see her tomorrow. She came jogging and I came out of the car.

I met her half way and picked her up.

She wrapped her tiny skinny arms around my neck and laughed.

"I missed you!"

She yelled right in my shoulder.

"I missed you too."

I kissed her cheek and went to the car it was starting to drizzle and I didn't want her to get sick.

"How was school Bells?"

Jasper asked as we got in.

"it was scary at first but than I met Julia and she was real nice to me. We spent the whole day together it was nice."

"Was that the Blondie?"

Emmett asked.

Bella giggled but nodded.

"Did you like it?"

Rose asked with concern in her voice.

Bella wrinkled her nose.

"I like the kids but I hate the learning!"

We all laughed at the way she said.

"so you want to go shopping?"

Alice asked with a hopeful expression.

"NO!"

Alice face fell and we all laughed.

Bella kissed her cheek and said sorry.

By the time we got home everybody already knew all about Bella's day.

It was raining real hard so I took Bella and put her in my coat I ran inside the house and took the coat off to see her smiling.

Esme came out of the kitchen and hugged Bella.

"How was school?"

She shrugged and hugged Esme.

"It was good. How was your day Mommy?"

"Lonely without you."

They kept talking for awhile until Bella came up to me and cleared her throat.

I turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"if I remember correctly a certain someone promised me that they would take me to our water fall when I came back from school. And might that be?"

I started laughing at the look she was giving me.

"Yes I do remember that Emmett promised he would take you."

I decided to play around with her.

She pouted and started hitting my stomach.

"Edward! Please please please take me! That's all I was thinking about today!"

I laughed and sat down on the piano bench.

She slid next to me and looked at me.

"Please?"

"Bells it's raining you'll get wet and sick."

She nodded her head and said "I don't care."

"Bella come on listen to me…"

I didn't get to finish what I was saying before she cut me off.

"No! you listen to me Edward Cullen you promised you would take me and that's all I could think about all day! And a promise is a promise!"

She was standing on the bench looking at me with angry yet hopeful eyes.

I looked at her for awhile and then decided on what I was going to do.

I went to her room leaving her on the bench I got long baggy black sweat pants from the bottom of the closet and a long brown sleeved shirt that says "Go Team!" I got the black beanie that says "New York Yankees" (sorry if anyone out there dose not like the Yankees. But I love them.) and some blue rain boots.

I know it was a horrible combination but oh well she was going to get wet anyway. I got my black hood and went downstairs.

I gave her the clothes and told her to put it on she looked confused but didn't complain.

When she was done changing I put my vlack hood over her and picked her up.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"keeping my promise."

Her whole face lit up and she started saying.

"!"

I laughed at hoe excited she was and put her on my back.

"hold on."

She put the beanie on and was already holding on when she was good I took off running.

We were there in less than 5 minutes.

This was another place I found when I was hunting it was a big lake and it was surrounded my rocks it had fish in the water and it was real peaceful I showed Bella this place when we moved and she would want to come here any chance she got.

I went under a little tree that it had so Bella wouldn't get that wet.

She sat in my lap and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Edward I know I can always count on you."

I kissed her forehead and smiled.

We stayed there for awhile watching the rain fall until I noticed that Bella was sleeping I looked at her and smiled.

I picked her up and tucked her in my chest than I ran back to the house.

_Okay so you guys rock!!! Literally you do I really didn't think I was going to get that much reviews. You guys are really making me sooo happy. I was checking my E-mail when I see all these comments that are left and I'm like "HOLY SHIT!" thanks so much you guys! For all the comments I decided to get writing a new chapter its not that good but I have limited computer sooo. My cousin came over and she started yelling at me because I don't know why the girl is crazy she is soo weird! Well I really want to thank you guys! You're the best and keep rocking!!!_

_Love Emmy!_

_XOXOXOXO_


	11. READ!

Okay you guys so I want to make it clear that Bella is 8 years old right know. She is in third grade and she has been in the adoption center since she was three years old. The Cullen's adopted her when she was six. The next day her it was her birthday. So to make it clear she 8 right know! Thanks so much for the reviews love it! Know I know a lot of people have asked if I'm going to make another story. I really want too but I don't know if I can juggle it all with school, chores my mom make me do, I get in trouble a lot so my laptop is taken away, and the adoption. But im going to try so if you guys and give me some suggestions on what story to write I would love to accept them! Know here is a list of the awesome most wonderful people who review.

MysteryTwiLover058

KnowsGoodReads

TheAlmondAlpaca

XxCiaraxX

Sunshine72

sheeiur22

..cullen

Laurent96

puglover770

AliceCarlisleFan

divadax

CRAZYGIRL94

AliceCullen'sBarbie

KnowsGoodReads

ForeverMoonlightDreams

prenston123

iLoveTaylorAndConverse

twilightfreak5489

CherryPiePage

BlondieTwilightFreak

twilightrox2201

Halloween Witch

LOVE IS A GIFT

Sunshine72

zenoa081

fanpire loves Jasper

bleedinglove93

Blood and Roses230

angelplusbuffyequals4ever

GirlieGirl101

CharmedMilliE

TwilightDreamer.22

TwilightHarryAndAlexRiderFan

bella101roza202

midnightwish13

tinkerbear10

Gaby1918

linkin4life

Alix-09

xEmmaxSophiex

1945

bella101roza202

twilightluvr001

TwilightDreamer.22

Caitlin S.

-x- . -x-

Peaceful Dragon Rose

Holy Cross Baby

JordanGoombette

miss-glitz

Kaschii

XOSweetnSassyXO

CherryPiePage

And I want to send a special shout out to CresentMoon12 for making me laugh and making my profile a lot better.

To all of you I want to thank you so much you don't get how much these reviews mean to me. And people have been asking what we have bet well I bet 100 dollars that I would win the bet witch was kind of stupid of me. But I was pissed so. Thanks a lot ill update soon i promise!

EMILY!

XOXOXOXOXOX

MysteryTwiLover058


	12. the volturi

Bella POV

Okay just breath Isabella it's not that big of a deal! Oh yea if its not that big of a deal why are you freaking out?!

The little voice in the back of my head said.

God I honestly hate that voice.

Okay its just a little blood I'm sure this is normal.

I look down at my pants and start crying.

"Bella?! Is everything okay?! I smell blood! Open the door!"

I was right know in my bathroom looking at my pants that were covered with blood while Edward was knocking on the door for me to let him in.

"Edward?"

I croaked out.

"Yea Bella please open the door."

"Edward calm down I need you to get me Ali and Rosie and Mommy."

He stayed quiet and then spoke.

"Bella there hunting I'm the only one here and you know you can tell me anything right? Were best friends remember?"

"yea I know but this is a girl problem."

"But there in California."

"Damn it."

I hissed under my breath because really didn't want to explain to Edward that I need a pad a pronto!

"Bella what is it? Please open the door!"

"Edward you know that thing that happens to girls when they reach a certain point?"

He stayed quiet for a couple minutes.

"Bella I really don't know what's happening I'm real worried about. Just please tell me!"

"Okay hold on."

I took some toilet paper and put it in my underwear I put up my jeans and flushed the toilet which was a bloody color.

I washed my hands and went outside to find Edward on my bed looking at me with his face filled with concern.

He came up to me and pulled me in a hug.

"Bella please tell me what's wrong."

I gulped and started thinking.

I mean come on I'm 11 years old for Christ sake! This isn't supposed to happen to me!

"Edward I um I have my um period."

I mumbled the whole sentence.

He pulled away than looked at me with wide eyes.

"You wait? What?"

He looked real afraid like he didn't know what to do.

He sat on the bed and I sat next to him.

"Edward I'm going to make this simple and easy all you have to do is go to the drug store and get me some Advil and some pads. Then come back and everything is going to be okay."

He looked at me and nodded he got the keys and left.

I sat there on my bed thinking about how I really needed a girl to talk to.

I picked up the phone and dialed Julia's number.

It rang a couple times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jules."

"Oh hey Bells what's up?"

"Umm Jules ya know that thing you told me that happened to you and it happens every month?"

"Yea my period I got in like a month ago."

"Well umm I just got it."

She stayed quiet than said.

"OH MY GOD BELLA ARE YOU OKAY?! WANT ME TO GO AND GET YOU SOMETHING?! YOU GET CRAVINGS I CAN GET YOU ICE CREAM OR COOKIES! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOUR OKAY?!" (by the way that what my best friend said to me when I had mine.)

She started yelling and yelling until I stopped her.

"Julie I'm fine. Well I'm not fine I'm freaking out but I'll be okay Edward is getting me pads and Advil."

"Wait? Edward? What about Rose and Alice or your Mom?"

"Well there kind of went some where so it's just me and Edward here."

"oh okay. Well Bells do you need anything?"

"Nah I'm good. Thanks Julie I just needed to talk to a girl."

"Well I'm always here for you."

"same here I'll call you later."

"okay Bella see ya."

"See ya."

I hung up then looked up at the white ceiling and laid down.

I heard some one come in a thought it was Edward.

"Hey Eddie I'm real sorry about the whole thing before and thanks so much for getting me the things."

I waited for a answer but it didn't come.

"Eddie?"

I got up to see that Edward was no there instead it was a tall guy with pale milky looking skin and red eyes. Next to him was a guy about my age with pale skin and red eyes also. There was a girl with blond hair and was also pale and had red eyes. There was a guy who was tall and had blond spiky hair and the same pale skin and red eyes as the others.

They were all looking at me.

I let out the biggest yell I have ever in my life.

In that moment Edward came through the window and took me in his chest.

"What do you want?!"

He yelled his voice cold and hard.

"Why Why Edward it's good to see you again."

The milky skin one said with a laugh.

"What do you want?"

Edward repeated the same words.

"Well we heard that you were being a family to a human. And that the human knew about you. We thought it was a lie but I guess we were wrong."

At that moment the door broke and Emmy came in with Rose behind him.

Emmy for once in his life looked very serious. And Rosie and a deathly look to the way she was staring at the pale people.

"Oh so nice of you to join us!"

The milky guy exclaimed and clapped his hands looking at Rose and Emmy.

"Wish we could say the same."

Rose hissed.

"Well you do know a party dose not start without me."

I heard Ali's voice and in that moment Jazzy and her came in with serious looks on there face.

Right behind them came Daddy and Mommy.

"Ah Carlisle my good friend. How good it is to see you."

Daddy shacked the mans hand and gave him a small smile.

"And to what do I have the honors of you Aro coming today?"

The man laughed and said.

"I'm sorry to have to inform that this is not a social visit. We are here on the regards that you have a human living with you and she knows about us."

"yes how rude of me. That is my daughter Bella."

"Daughter? Surly Carlisle she can not be a daughter to you she is our prey and we our the hunters."

I heard Rose, Emmy, Jazzy, and Edward growl at that.

"Yes Aro but you do know about my eating habits."

"Yes you only hunt animals. I find that very amazing that you can work with humans and see blood and live with one without it affecting you."

"Well it is not without difficulty."

Daddy and the man kept on talking.

"Carlisle may I meet your daughter?"

I was still tucked into Edwards shirt so I heard it loud and clear when he a growl erupted his chest.

"We will not hurt her I'm just curious."

Emmy stepped on my right while Rosie went on my left.

I also noticed Jazzy behind me.

Edward held on to me tighter.

"Edward they would just like to meet her."

Daddy looked at Edward his eyes wide as they were having a silent conversation.

Edward nodded after a couple minutes. And let me down on the floor he took my hand and we walked over to the milky man. I got scared and asked Edward to pick me up he took me In his arms and told me everything was going to be okay.

Emmy and Jazzy moved with us Emmy took my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"everything is going to be okay squirt remember what I told you on the first day of third grade?"

I nodded and let out a little laugh.

He gave me a small smile and kissed my hand.

Jazzy kissed my other hand and said he was not going to leave me.

The milky man stuck out his hand toward me. Edward visibly stiffened and Emmy still didn't let go of my hand .

I stuck out my free hand and we shacked hands.

He kept holding my hand and then got a look of frustration in his face.

"Edward can you read her mind?"

He asked.

Edward shacked his head and he looked at me like I was a science experiment or something. I really didn't like it.

"Fascinating"

Edward nodded but still didn't say anything.

"Mmmm I wonder Jane Dear may you please try your power on Bella?"

The girl who was Jane gave a evil smile and nodded.

"Of course Master."

"NO!"

Edward yelled and put me on his back.

Emmy was right next to Edward looking ready to fight.

Jane laughed and looked at Edward.

"pain."

She whispered and than Edward started screaming and fell to the floor.

He looked like he was in so much pain. It hurt to see him like that.

"Edward!"

That's when I realized I was crying.

Emmy picked me up and tried talking to me and made me look away. I dug my head in his chest and started crying.

"Can't you see what your doing?! Your hurting her! That is her best friend in the ground and your making her cry!"

Emmy yelled real loud at them.

I looked from his chest to see Jane Smiling at Emmy.

Out of now were Emmy dropped to the floor and started yelling.

"EMMY!"

I started yelling and crying even harder.

Rosie came up to Jane and tried to fight her until she was on the floor to yelling.

Jazzy picked me up and told me o calm down that they were going to be okay he covered my eyes and started saying gentle things. But I could still hear the yelling.

"Aro! If you are going to hurt my family I am going to have to ask you to leave!"

Daddy yelled and Mommy was telling no begging!Jane to stop.

Alice was trying to talk to the two other guys that came to let everyone go.

But Jane looked like she was enjoying there pain because Jazzy, Mommy, Daddy, and Alice were yelling and on the ground too.

Jane laughed and looked at me with a cruel smile plastered on her face.

"Jane Dear stop for a moment we need to talk to the Cullen's."

She didn't look like she wanted to stop but nodded her head and did.

Everyone slowly got up and looked at me.

Edward came to me and picked me up.

"Edward!"

I started crying in his chest and he told me he was fine they all were and he told me he loved me and he is sorry.

"know back to what we came originally for."

Aro said and look at Daddy.

"Bella knows way to much of our world. She could expose us she is a great threat to us. So we offer two options. One we take her and kill her know." everyone tensed and moved closer to me. "Or Two you may turn her and all is well. She has a extraordinary power thou. One that is so powerful it affects her as a human. You would wonder how it would be once she is turned."

"NO! We will NOT turn Bella!"

Edward yelled and Jane looked at him again.

Aro held up his hand to stop her.

"Hold on dear."

She nodded but looked disappointed.

"Edward you are aware that if you do not change her she dies today."

Aro said this looking directly at him.

Edward looked away.

"She will not die and we will not change her."

He yelled again.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because I know!"

Aro looked at Jane and she nodded.

Everyone fell on the floor again and started yelling.

Jane pushed me and I landed on a big glass table. I started bleeding and I felt my head and stomach and knew there were deep cuts there I could feel it. There was Also cuts all over my face.

I started getting dizzy but I knew I had to stay up.

I looked up and saw everyone was still yelling and there faces held such pain that I have never seen on them before.

"I will change."

I whispered but I know Aro could hear me anyways.

He looked at me and smiled.

"What?"

"I said that I will change if you stop the pain that you are making my family go through."

He looked at me with amazement covering his face.

"You will turn because you don't want your family to go through pain?"

"Yes."

He laughed and I noticed that the yelling stopped and they were all parallelized on the floor looking at me wit such pain.

"Bella are you okay?"

Edward asked.

I smiled and said. "I have been better."

"I'm so sorry."

He mouthed and I mouthed back "it's not your fault."

Then Aro started clapping. "Bella ha just done a deal with me!"

Everyone looked at me as best as they could with fear and question in there eyes along with pain.

"Bella has agreed to be change!"

They all looked at me with fear and rage in there eyes.

"Right Bella?"

"Yes I do promise that I will turn. But on one condition."

He looked at me with humor.

"Yes?"

"I get turned when I'm 18."

"why of course! You don't want to be the youngest!"

I nodded and he smiled.

"And if my family wont change me I will call you to change me."

He smile real big and looked at me.

"Of course! It would be my honor!"

"Thank you."

I whispered real low.

I was getting real dizzy I was literally struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Jane let them go."

She did and they all got up and came right to me.

I noticed there clothes were all torn and there hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Thank you Aro but it is time for you to go."

Daddy said harshly.

Aro laughed. "Of course! Just remember I will be checking on her and you cant hide because I will find you."

With that they all left.

Daddy picked me up and took me to his office.

"Okay sweetie I know it hurts but I'm going to give you something to make you go to sleep."

I nodded.

He put something in my mouth than gave me water I drank it.

Right before I fell asleep I heard the door open.

It was Edward.

He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I love you so much."

He kissed my hand and started saying more things but I was already out of it.

_Okay you guys it is officially 1:21am I am freaking tired! This is my second chp today not counting the authors note. I really don't like this chp I think I did a horrible job with the volturi and I rushed. I'm real sorry if its not good. I will try to update soon but know im gonna brush my teeth and get the hell back in bed. Cuz it is cold too! Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot! :D_

EMMY!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

GOOD NIGHT! DON'T LET THE BED BUGS BITE!


	13. Bella's reasons

Edward POV

"I love you too."

She whispered before falling asleep.

Carlisle walked in the room and looked at Bella with such pain and fear. I forgot that this was his daughter.

"Carlisle is she going to be okay?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"She has a very deep cut on her head and one on her stomach. She has little bruises and cuts all over her body. I stitched the head cut and the stomach cut. I also gave her some Morphine to get her to sleep she is in a lot of pain Edward you can tell."

I nodded and looked back down at her.

"Edward we need to talk about what happened. There will be a meeting downstairs in a couple of minutes."

"Okay."

I didn't look at him as I said it all I could think of was the angel laying there looking hurt. The angel that didn't deserve any of this.

She was so selfless she wanted them to stop hurting us she didn't even acknowledge that she was bleeding.

I lifted her hand gently and kissed it.

"How is she?"

Rose and Emmett came in the room with angry expressions on their face.

"She has lots of cuts all over her body and she has a deep one on her head and stomach. Carlisle stitched them up and gave her morphine. She will be fine she just needs lot of rest."

I said in a lifeless tone.

Rosalie growled.

"THOSE BASTARDS! THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS TO HER!"

She hissed with hatred in her eyes.

Emmett was thinking how could they have done this to his little sister and he was hoping she would be okay.

"Come on Babe she will be okay we just have to be there for her."

He pulled Rosalie in his chest and she started dry sobbing.

I looked away and brushed the hair out of Bella's face.

"Family meeting know."

Carlisle said.

Rose kissed Bella on the cheek and Emmett did the same.

When they left the room I kissed Bella's forehead and said I would be back.

When I got downstairs Alice and Jasper was sitting together looking at me with sadness in their eyes.

Emmett was sitting with Rose on his lap and Carlisle was holding Esme in his arms because she looked like she was about to cry.

I sat down next to Esme and held her hand.

She smiled and looked down.

"As you all already see Bella is hurt but she will be okay. She just needs rest. I called this meeting because we need to talk about the deal she has made with Volturi."

Everyone Stiffened and looked up.

Carlisle just ignored it and continued.

"Know that they now about her she is in great danger. Unless we change her by the time she is 18 they will change her themselves or worst they will kill her. Aro is interested in the power she holds so there is a very good chance they will not want to kill her just make her part of the guards."

"We will NOT turn Bella!"

I yelled everyone was shocked and looked at me.

"Edward it is the only way…"

Carlisle didn't finish because I cut him off.

"NO! We will hide her run from them but she will not turn!"

"Edward we can't hide Dimitri is a hunter he will find us and if he does we will all be likely to die because we hid."

"I will not damn Bella's soul Carlisle! She has a way to good heart to let it pass!"

"DAMN IT EDWARD! Can't you see this is the only way Bella will live and we can keep her in our lives! If not they kill her or they turn her and keep her as a slave!"

Emmett yelled and stud up.

"You think I want her to turn? Well I don't! but it's what is best!"

Everyone was shocked by Emmett's words and I mean everyone.

We heard Bella calling our names upstairs. She was awake.

"We will discuss this another time. But for now let's focus on Bella."

Carlisle said quietly and we all nodded.

We all got up and went to see Bella.

When we got there she was looking around she looked confused but then she saw us.

Esme ran to her and hugged her.

"My baby!"

She kissed her and made sure she was okay.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Sweetie."

Carlisle stepped up and hugged her.

"Hi Daddy."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"My back hurts and my head feels like someone is pounding it."

We all flinched at what she said.

"Come on Belly let's give you a shower."

Alice came and picked her up in her arms.

Rose and Esme followed.

When they were gone from the room Carlisle started cleaning up.

"I'm going to go hunting."

Jasper said I was very surprised that he managed this long with Bella's blood all over the house.

"I'll come with you."

Emmett said and they both left.

I went to my room and put some music on I laid on my couch and started thinking about everything that has happened.

I must have been zoned out for awhile because Alice cam in the room and said.

"Bella's looking for you. She already took a shower and we gave her a pad. She also ate she is in her room know asking for you."

I nodded and said thanks.

I went to Bella's room to find her in bed with the covers wrapped around her the T.V was on and she was watching something.

As soon as she saw me she turned it off and looked at me.

She patted the spot next to her.

I smiled and slowly so that I wouldn't hurt her got on the bed.

"Hey how you feeling?"

"I've been better. But I'm alive and that's what counts."

"Always looking on the bright side."

She smiled and nodded.

"Belly why did you do it?"

She looked confused so I decided to ask her straight out.

"Why did you say you become a vampire by the time you 18?"

I asked softly she got a look of understanding and looked away.

She knew that was always a touchy subject with me.

"Bells best friends you can tell me anything I won't get mad I promise."

I tried to sound convincing but she knew me to well.

"Edward you will get mad you may not show it but you will."

"Well isn't that what matters that I don't flip out on you?'

I said teasing she smiled and nodded her head.

"I guess."

I smiled and told her to continue.

"Edward he was hurting you guys. And I couldn't let you guys hurt like that. I know you would have been okay but you should have seen yourself. It was painful to watch. Emmett the strongest guy ever was crying out on pain. I was scared I didn't know what to do!"

By the end she was crying.

I wanted to be mad but I couldn't.

"Shhh Belly it okay. I'm not mad."

I wiped the tears away with my thumbs and kissed her forehead.

"Your not?"

"No I'm not."

She relaxed and put her head on my chest.

"Know go to sleep we will talk in the morning."

"kay I love you Eddie."

I smiled at the name.

"I love you too Bella."

And in a matter of minutes she was sleeping.

_Okay you guys I have been trying real hard to get these chapters out as fast as I can. And I think I'm doing a pretty awesome job if I do say so myself! Thanks so much for the reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK! Literally you do! So know evert chap I write will have a question on the end so that I can get to know you guys better! So today's question is……. Where do you live? Cause good god people are telling me they live in England, New Zealand, and California. So you can tell me if you want no biggie if you don't. thanks so much you guys! You guys are amazing! I'll try to update soon_

_EMY!_

_XOXOXOXOX_


	14. Chapter 14

I asked were you guys lived cause I want to know the time difference and cuz im doing a project in school that we have to meet to people from all over the country and world. So its not like im some creepy stalker kid or something. It's just cuz of a school project and because I want to know the time difference. Thanks a ton EMILY!


	15. Dimitri?

**Bella POV**

"**Hey Bells."**

**I turned around to see Mia right behind me.**

"**Hey Mia what's up?"**

"**Nothing much. It's Friday we have no school tomorrow and the 8th**** grade dance is today!"**

**She squealed the last part with excitement written all over face.**

"**Yea I'm so excited! But no one has asked me."**

**I mumbled the last part because I was embarrassed about it.**

"**Bella! You haven't heard have you?"**

"**heard what?"**

"**That Dimitri is going to ask you today in 7****th**** period is you will go with him to the dance."**

"**Wait! Dimitri?! As in Dimitri Belikov?!"**

**She laughed and nodded which send her blond curls bouncing all over the place.**

"**NO WAY! HE'S GOING TO ASK ME?!"**

"**YEA! YOUR SO LUCKY!"**

**She hugged me and we started jumping up and down.**

"**Wait?! 7****th**** period is next."**

"**I know! Hurry and meet me outside when school is over!"**

**I nodded and went running to science.**

**When I got there I noticed we had a substitute teacher she had big black glasses and long blond hair with spilt ends everywhere she had a stretched out grey T-Shirt with black pants that were way to big for her. (haha I saw this in a movie.)**

**She would have been pretty If she fixed up.**

**I was watching her so I didn't notice when Dimitri pulled the seat next to me and sat down.**

"**Bella?"**

**I turned my head and looked at him.**

**He was gorgeous!**

**He had brown shiny hair that fell right on his shoulders and he had dark brown eyes that were very close to black. He was very tall and had a Russian accent.**

**Like I said before GORGOUES!**

"**Uhhh yea?"**

**He smiled and laughed a little.**

**After he figured out the situation he was in he got nervous expression on his face.**

"**Umm I was just wondering if you have a date to the 8****th**** grade dance?"**

"**Nope I don't have a date I was thinking of skipping it."**

**He looked at me and gave me a shaky smile.**

"**You shouldn't you should go and have fun. So I was just wondering if you would umm go with me?"**

**I smiled real big.**

"**I would love to go with you Dimitri."**

**He looked at me and smiled.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yup!"**

"**umm nice I could pick you up or…."**

"**Its okay I can get my brother's or Sisters to drop me off."**

**He nodded.**

"**so I'll meet you here?"**

"**Yea."**

"**Okay thanks."**

"**Nah thank you."**

**He laughed and looked as the substitute as she started to talk.**

**I was so excited that I didn't pay attention the whole period.**

**I was day dreaming the whole period so it surprised me when the bell rang.**

**Dimitri stood up and helped me.**

"**Well I guess I'll see you tonight?"**

"**Yea. See you tonight."**

"**Umm do you mind If I walk you out?"**

"**Nope I would love it if you walked me out."**

**He chuckled and walked right beside me.**

**I saw Mia come towards me but when she saw Dimitri she got a sly smile and winked at me than went the other way.**

**I stifled a laugh at the way she looked.**

**I also started thinking about all the reasons I liked Dimitri I mean he was gorgeous but he was also sweet and nice and funny he was also real humble. All the girls drooled over him but he just said "Hi" and left. He really was a nice guy.**

**I completely forgot he was there for a second.**

"**isn't that your brother?"**

**He asked and pointed his chin to were the silver Volvo was.**

**Edward was standing outside leaning against the front of the car glaring at Dimitri.**

"**Yea it is."**

**He laughed and bent down to kiss my cheek.**

**When he did I heard a very loud growl come from Edward. People noticed but they never looked Edward way. Only I knew who it really was.**

"**See ya later Bella."**

**And with that Dimitri left.**

**I stood there for a couple of minutes looking at were Dimitri used to be.**

**I then walked over to were Edward is.**

"**Hey Eddie!"**

**He looked at me and lifted a eye brow.**

"**Would you care to explain to me who was that? And what was he doing kissing your check?! And why in the world did you say you would see him tonight?"**

**He looked at me waiting for an explanation.**

**I looked everywhere but at him.**

**I heard him sigh.**

**I looked up at him to see he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.**

"**Bella please tell me."**

"**Well umm That was Dimitri Belikov and well you know how tonight is the 8****th**** grade dance?"**

**He nodded and I continued.**

"**Well he asked me and I said yes."**

**I mumbled the last part and looked at his face his eyes were closed but as soon as I said that they snapped open.**

**He looked at me and just kept looking after a while I got nervous under his look and looked everywhere once again but at him.**

**I could still feel his gaze burning in my head.**

**After a while I looked up and he sighed again.**

"**Okay just get in the car."**

**I nodded and got in.**

**I noticed that he was playing rock in his car.**

**And he NEVER plays rock unless he is mad or stressed.**

**I looked at him and raised and eyebrow.**

"**Why are you listening to rock? Did Emmett do something again?"**

**He laughed and said no.**

"**Than what's up? Cause you only listen to rock when your mad or stressed."**

"**You know me so well."**

"**YUP!"**

**By know we were getting out of the school parking lot.**

"**Remember the women I warned you about when we moved here to Alaska?" (Sorry forgot to mention that they have moved on to Alaska!)**

"**Umm Tanya wasn't it?"**

**He flinched at her name and nodded.**

"**Well she is at the house."**

**I looked at him with my mouth hanging open.**

"**Did you see her?"**

"**No as soon as I found out she was on her way I came and picked you up."**

**He gave me a sheepish smile and I laughed**

"**So I was wondering if you could not leave my side the whole time."**

"**Edward I have to get ready for the dance!"**

**He stopped the car on a street and looked at me.**

"**Yea speaking about the dance care to tell more about the dreamy Dimitri?"**

"**What? I never said he was dreamy!"**

"**By the way you looked at him you said all."**

**I pouted and he laughed.**

"**So continue to tell."**

"**Well Dimitri is the guy all the girls drool over. He is funny and sweet and nice he Is so humble too! And he asked me to the dance me! And school ends Monday!"**

**The whole time he didn't move he just looked straight ahead and we were still parked.**

"**Edward? Eddie?!"**

**I waved my hand in front of his face but nothing.**

**I kept saying his name and waving my hand.**

**Out of no were he growled and hugged me.**

**I laughed at how weird he was.**

**I ended up on his lap and my head resting on his shoulder.**

**It was so comfortable there I didn't want to move.**

"**Edward?"**

**I whispered.**

"**Yea Belly?"**

"**I don't want to move."**

"**Alaska?"**

**I laughed but nodded.**

"**No from this spot"**

**He stayed quiet for awhile and said "I don't want you to move."**

**He kissed my forehead and I kissed his cheek.**

**He looked surprised and looked at me.**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

**We stayed there for a couple more minutes until his phone rang.**

"**Hello?"**

**There was a pause and he sighed.**

"**Yea we will be there know."**

**I got off his lap and went back to the passenger seat.**

"**Come on Tanya is waiting."**

**He said her name with such disgust that it made me laugh.**

**On our way home I realized what really happened between Edward and Me.**

_**Okay you guys! I skipped so Bella right know is 13 and in 8**__**th**__** grade. They moved to Alaska and in the next chap the dance will happen and meeting Tanya. Im already making the emotions between Edward and Bella more Than Best friends. It will take a while before there official though. Thanks so much for the review love them! So for the question of the day. What is your favorite Color?**_

_**Mines is blue and green.**_

_**Thanks a ton**_

_**EMY**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	16. vision!

Edward POV

"EDDIE!"

As is stepped through the front door that was that first thing I heard.

I flinched at the nick name the only one who could call me that was Bella.

Tanya came running in from the family room.

Bella noticed that I flinched and grabbed my hand.

I gave her a small smile and she returned it.

"Oh Eddie how I've missed you!"

I saw a flash of strawberry blond hair and the next thing I new I was being pulled in a hug by Tanya.

She didn't even register that Bella was here.

As reading my thoughts Bella cleared her throat rather loudly and squeezed my hand.

I has to hold a laugh as I saw Bella glaring at Tanya.

Tanya let go and looked at Bella.

"Ohh How sweet! You must be Bella!"

She went a squeezed Bella's check.

Bella wrinkled her nose and gave me a very annoyed look.

"Hello you must be Tanya."

"Oh yes how did you know?"

"Edward and Emmett have spoken of you."

She laughed flattered that we have only if she knew it was not good.

"oh Tanya I wouldn't get so giddy not all the things they say are good. In fact it's the total opposite."

I stared at Bella with my mouth hanging open with shock of her words.

Tanya gave Bella a Death glare in which I did not appreciate.

"Eddie is this true?" she turned around and looked at me.

Well if she is going to find out I might as well tell her know.

"Tanya please do not call me Eddie you know I hate it. Call me Edward. And Tanya you have showed an interest in me that I can not appreciate. You have to find someone who love's you."

She stared at me in pure shock.

"But Eddie…."

"I thought he told you not to call him Eddie! For christ sake women do you not speak English?! Would you like me to spell it out for you?! He does not like Eddie he likes Edward!"

Bella yelled at Tanya.

Everyone in the house started laughing even me.

The face Tanya held was priceless.

"WHOO! GO BELLY!"

Emmett yelled from his room.

Bella smiled and giggled.

I noticed how Tanya was staring at Bella and I did not like it.

"Tanya I think its time you leave."

She looked at me with shock.

"Eddie…."

"For god sake this women does not listen does she."

Bella mumbled under her breath which made me smile.

"Would you shut up! No one likes you here!"

Tanya yelled at Bella.

At that moment Rose and Emmett came in.

"Tanya I suggest you leave before I toss you the hell out of the house. And if you ever talk to Bella like that again I will rip you to shreds. You are no longer welcome here."

Rose hissed with hatred written all over her features.

"Eddie aren't you going to say anything?"

"No I'm not because you have just yelled at my little sister and I am with Rosalie I suggest you get out before Emmett and Me will toss you out ourselves and we will do it our way."

She looked at me shocked and hurt.

Than it turned to rage.

"You are throwing me out for a human?! A pathetic no good human?!"

"Tanya incase you haven't notice this human is better than you will ever be."

Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Fine!"

Tanya went to the door opened it and the paused and looked over at us as she was expecting us to stop her and say we were sorry. After a couple seconds she left.

"Well at least the devil is out of the house."

Emmett muttered loud enough so Bella could hear.

We all laughed at the goofy grin he had on his face.

"Ohhh Bella!"

Alice came dancing in the room.

"I saw that a certain brown eyed boy asked you to the dance and you gave a eager yes."

I tensed at what she said.

When Bella was telling me I acted like it didn't bother me out in truth it did. I didn't know why but it did.

"A Boy? What the hell Bell's?! Your not going!"

Emmett tried to sound like a responsible adult but failed terribly.

Instead Bella kissed his cheek and said. "Yes I am."

And went upstairs with Alice and Rose.

"A date?"

Jasper mussed.

"Yea our Belly is going on a date. But what about Alice's vision about…."

"EMMETT"

Jasper, Alice, And Rose hissed.

"Oh sorry."

Than he started thinking about the Simpson's movie and the spider pig.

"Why are you blocking your thoughts?"

"I'm not blocking my thoughts."

"yes you are and it's very annoying!"

"Oh stop being such baby's and go hunting while we are getting Bella ready."

Alice said from upstairs we all agreed to go and left.

AFTER THE HUNTING TRIP!!!!!!

"Okay dude I could have had that grizzly if you had not got in the way!"

"No way Emmett That Grizzly was mine and you now it!"

Emmett and Jasper were arguing over a Grizzly bear that they both wanted to catch but Jasper got it.

Which pissed Emmett off Good.

Right when we got in the house it was 6:38

Alice came down the stairs.

"Okay you guys me and Rose have worked real hard to get Bella looking like that because she kept on saying she didn't like what we were doing. But we forced her anyway know when she come down I need you guys to be supportive. Don't tell her that she cant go because she was thinking about canceling."

"She should have."

Emmett mumbled.

But that just got him a slap on the back of his head from Alice.

"Okay okay I'm sooory!"

"You should be!"

With that she went upstairs and got Bella.

She came down and my breath got caught in my throat.

(I was going to stop here but I was like nah there being real good with the reviews so I decided to be nice! :D)

Bella was wearing a long red dress that has one sleeve. It showed half of her back and some chest her arms were completely naked and she had silver high heels with a necklace of a red heart hanging from her neck. She also had the bracelet I gave her on. (the whole outfit is on my profile!)

She looked gorgeous.

"What the fuck?! You look Way To SEXY in that dress Bell's! I may have to go and keep an eye out for all those hormonal teenagers. What do say Jazz?"

"Defiantly!"

"And you Eddie boy?"

I couldn't speak I couldn't tear my gaze away from the angel that was in front of me.

Her hair was curled and was flowing freely over her shoulders.

"Edward? Edward?!"

Alice kept calling my name over and over again.

I snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Uhh yea?"

She smiled and nodded her head and gave Rose a look.

Rose shot me daggers.

"Well someone has got to take Bella to the dance."

"I'll take her!"

I grabbed my keys.

I wasn't ready to let her leave yet. I couldn't let her leave yet.

I don't know what came over me but it was like I was being drawn to her.

She nodded and gave me a sweet smile.

"Watch out Bell's if any pricks come your way you let me know!"

Emmett exclaimed and Bella laughed.

She had a beautiful laugh.

What the Hell this is your sister for Christ's sake!

I was rambling in my head for so long that everyone had already said bye to Bella and were looking at me so that I could take her.

"Oh umm yea come on Bell's."

She nodded and came.

I opened the passenger door for her and she got in.

I went to the other side and started the car.

I noticed that she was fumbling around with her hands and that meant she was nervous.

"You okay Bells?"

She looked up at me and gave me a beautiful smile.

"yea I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. You will be okay and you look beautiful tonight."

She blushed and looked out the window.

The rest of the drive was passed in comfortable silence.

When we got to the school we saw that the dick face named Dimitri was outside waiting for her.

When he saw the car he smiled and started walking towards us.

"Edward?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

She bent over and kissed my check.

Than she left the car and went inside with fuck face.

I touched the spot were she kissed me. It tingled from were her lips where.

I made sure she was okay and drove back home.

I needed to talk to Alice.

When I got home everyone was gone except the person I needed to talk to and for that I was grateful.

"Alice!"

She came down the stairs with a knowing look on her face.

"Need to talk brother?"

"Yea I do."

She went to the couch and sat down.

I sat next to her and put my head in my hands.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went out to the mall."

"The mall? And you didn't go with them that is like your second home!"

She laughed and nodded.

"I wanted to go very badly but I know you needed to talk to me so I stayed."

"Thanks Ali."

"No problem. No spill the problem."

"It's Bella. I'm having like these weird feelings towards here. And there not brotherly."

She sighed and muttered. "I guess it's time to spill the beans."

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"Before I show you anything you must promise that you will not over react."

I nodded my head and she continued.

"Edward when Bella First came here I had a vision that she would be your mate. That you would fall in love with her and she would fall in love with you."

I blanked out completely.

"Alice what? Why? How?"

She took a breath and showed me the vision.

_Bella was about 16 she was beautiful she had long brown hair and was with me in out meadow. We were just enjoying each others company. Until I kissed her and he kissed me back. We kept kissing for a while until she pulled back for a breath. "I love you." I mumbled against her lips. "I love you too." and we started the make out session again._

_End of vision:_

"NO! THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"Edward the future is set please don't try to change the fact that you and Bella were made for each other."

"NO! I WILL CHANGE THE FUTURE ALICE! I WILL!"

I got up and went to my room I started breaking all the C.D's I had and the book shelves.

I kept breaking things until there was nothing left in my room it was all broken and messed up.

I heard when the others came and I heard Alice explain everything but I didn't care all I could think about was that vision.

"Someone has to go get Belly."

Emmett whispered.

"I'll go."

Jasper volunteered and left.

I heard when Bella Came in and told everyone about her night and how Dimitri kissed her.

When I heard that rage and jealously filled me all I wanted to do was rip the kids off.

So I put some violent music on to try and drown everything out.

It worked.

I stayed in my room the whole night ignoring when people knocked on the door.

I even ignored the voice that hurt me most to ignore.

Bella.

_Okay you guys I just had two cokes and a dounut! Im freaking hyper! So right know it is 2:19am and I am staring at a blank screen typing! WHOO! Thanks so much for the reviews love them! YOU GUYS ROCK! So im going to be going into a lot of detail from know on because this is were the whole falling in love shit happens. So thanks a lot! So the question of the night is……… What Team are you?!_

_I am Team Edward all the way! So tell me if your team jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Jacob. Seth, Paul. Whatever team your on let me know! Thanks a ton _

_EMILY _

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_


	17. Chapter 17

Alice POV

"Edward please open the door!"

It was Tuesday night at 1:00 in the morning.

Bella was sleeping and school ended yesterday. We were all going on vacation to the Bahamas Carlisle and Esme own a private house over there and we can go out with out hiding from the sun.

We were going to leave Friday and Edward still has not been out of his room. He hasn't even talked to anyone.

He goes out through his window and come right back to loud music and breaking things.

"Edward please open the door."

He sighed but I heard him move.

Hope flooded through me as he got closer to the door.

He opened the door and let me in when I was in he locked the door and sat on the black couch which was all scratched up and broken.

I looked around the room to find it was a mess.

Everything was broken and there was plastic and glass all over the floor.

His clothes were all torn and you saw book pages everywhere.

He destroyed his whole room!

"What the hell Edward!"

I hissed but he just ignored me.

"Over react much? It was a vision! That may not even come true!"

"Yes! But Alice you didn't feel or think what I was thinking when I saw her! That was not a vision! That was me that was real!"

He hissed at me.

"Well you have to come on the vacation with us."

"I'm not going."

"You cant ignore her forever Edward! Your going to have to talk to her! Have you been listening to her? She is broken that you have not talked to her and are ignoring her! She thinks she did something wrong! She has been crying her self to sleep. She said you made a promise and your breaking it! I don't what you promised but your not keeping your word and it is breaking her heart!"

He flinched and avoided my gaze.

"Edward the vision is not supposed to happen any time soon. Have you also forgotten that she is your best friend? That YOU are HER best friend?"

"No I haven't Alice! I hear her every night cry! I hear what she says! You don't think it hurts me to know I'm causing her pain?! Well it does! Because I love her! But I am doing what is best!"

He roared and was in my face.

"Is it best for you or for her?"

I asked in a cold voice.

He flinched and climbed out the window.

When he was gone I sighed and wondered how this vacation was going to be.

_Okay you guys I know this is real short but I just wanted to post another chap incase I cant do one today. I may not be able to update for the whole week until like Thursday or Friday. Because of school and stuff. So I want to give you good news you guys! I WON THE BET!!!!!! OMG! I was sooooo happy I didn't think I would win the bet! I earned 100 dollars! WHOO! And I owe it all to you guys! You guys are amazing! I never thought I could do it! Thanks so much! Im going to try and update as soon as possible. So the question of the day is……….._

DO YOU HAVE ANY SIBLINGS?

AND IF YOU DO HOW MANY?

I have to obnoxious and annoying brother!

Hahahahahahahaha well thanks so much you guys! Ill update soon I promise!

LOVE EMMY/ THE WINNER!!!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	18. to late to aploigize

Bella POV

"Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Belly?"

"Mmm?"

"Come on Bella you have to get up."

"Nah I rather not."

"DAMN IT ISABELLA! OPEN YOUR EYES! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE AIR PORT!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

I yelled and opened my eyes to see Emmy on the end of my bed laughing and pointing at me.

I looked at him and kept staring until he calmed down.

"Are you done?"

He nodded but still had a smile on his face.

"No your not. In about 5 seconds your going to start laughing again."

"You know me so well!"

And he started laughing again.

"What are you laughing about anyway?"

He pulled out his phone and took a picture of me.

"Hey!"

He showed me the picture and I gasped at what I saw.

My hair was sticking up everywhere like a hay stack and I had bags under my eyes. My eyes were also swollen and red from crying so much.

Emmett saw my expression and started laughing all over again.

I got up got a towel and headed to the bathroom.

When I closed the door Emmett yelled.

"You have scared me for life!"

"Go to hell."

I muttered under my breath but I know he heard it.

He did and started laughing again.

"I love you too honey!"

"No problem Em."

He chuckled and left the room.

I checked the clock to see it was 5:45am and we had to be at the airport at 7:35am.

I got in the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles.

When I was done I wrapped the towel around my body and put a towel in my wet hair.

I went to the closet and pulled out a pair of long dark jeans with a black quarter long sleeved shirt it was supposed to cover only one shoulder leaving the other one naked. It had silver cursive letters that said "Hollister California." I took out my high top converse and put them on.

I blow dried my hair and let it down.

All my luggage was down stairs all I had to do was get my bad that slung over my shoulder.

It was white with writing that said "Amsterdam."

That was my entertainment bag.

I put the whole vampire academy series in there with my Nintendo D.S with some extra games. I put my laptop in and my I-Pod touch too.

I put it over my shoulder and turned off the light.

I walked downstairs to see everyone was waiting for me.

And one I mean everyone I mean EVERYONE.

Even Edward was there. And he has not come out of his room for some time know.

"You look real nice Bells!"

Alice chirped and looked at me. I said a quiet thanks and looked at Edward.

He was looking at the floor avoiding my gaze.

"Well come on! Were going to be late!"

Emmett boomed.

Mommy and Daddy had already left two days ago so it was just us.

Everyone piled in Emmett's jeep and we went to the air port.

When we got there we went through security and we gave them out tickets.

Ali and Jazzy were sitting next to each other and Rosie And Emmy were sitting together.

I looked around trying to find Edward and saw he was sitting next to this old lady.

I was sitting by myself.

It was the middle of the flight when I got a text message.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I flipped it open and saw that Dimitri was Texting me.

I read it and let out a small laugh.

It read.

"I miss you! It's lonely with out you!"

I texted back.

"I miss you too. Wish you were here."

I put it in my pocket and tried to sleep but than I heard a voice whisper.

"Bella?"

I turned to see it was Alice leaning from her row that was right next to me.

"Yea?"

"Who was that?"

I blushed and she laughed.

"It was Dimitri."

She laughed.

"Wow he must miss you."

I blushed and she winked at me.

It was a couple minutes that I heard Alice whispering with Someone.

"Edward you heard what she said! It was Dimitri if you don't like it deal with it because you have been ignoring her!"

"Yea but have you even met this kid?"

"Yes I have and he is good for her."

I heard someone growl which I'm guessing was Edward.

I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting next to Alice and Jazzy was sitting next to the old lady reading a book.

Alice noticed I was awake and waved at me.

I laughed at how happy she looked and waved back.

Edward snapped his neck up and looked at me.

I gave him a small smile and he looked away.

I looked at Ali and mouthed.

"What I do?"

"ignore him."

I nodded and turned to look out the window.

I fell asleep after a while.

I woke up to someone shaking me lightly.

"Come on Bella were here."

I looked up to see Jazzy smiling at me.

I nodded and got my bag. We got off the plane and went to get out luggage.

Once we got it we got all the cars they rented.

Emmett got another Jeep.

Rose got a convertible.

Jazzy got a motorcycle.

Ali got a Jaguar.

And Edward got a replica of his Volvo at home.

I got in Ali' car and we left.

It was real sunny and hot.

We drove for about 2 hours until we got there.

"Why so far away Ali?"

"Because we cant come out if people are near so we have our own private land with plenty of room and we have a good chunk of the beach to ourselves. And we have lots of animals around to hunt."

It made sense so I leaned against the window and looked at the beaches and palm trees we were passing.

When we got there I swear my mouth was open.

It was huge!

And the beach was beautiful the water was crystal blue and the sand looked so soft the water was giving off gentle waves and there was seagulls everywhere.

There was a path of stones that led up to the house there were different color flowers outside and palm trees.

The house was glass like always and was divided into three different sections.

The one to the right was about medium size and it had 3 bedrooms and 3 baths.

It connected to the middle one which was the biggest one of all it held 5 bedrooms and 6 baths.

Which connected to the left one it had 3 bedrooms and 2 baths.

It was so big!

We got all our bags and went inside.

"Me and Rosie call a room in the main house!"

Emmy Boomed.

"Jazzy and me call and room here too!"

Ali chirped from the couch.

"Yea and Carlisle and Esme already have a room here too."

"Well I'm getting a room here!"

I added and they all laughed.

"How about you Eddie boy? We have one room left with your name on it!"

"Yea I get a room here too."

"What about the other six rooms in the other sections?"

I asked.

"Oh Carlisle, Jasper, And Edward have a office in one section. And Alice and Me have a room to ourselves in the other section. Esme has her office were we are."

Rose explained.

"Don't you have another room Emmy?"

"Nah the beach is my other room!"

"So Bella that room can be your's or you can share with me and Rose."

"Yea I'll have the other room."

We all laughed at Alice's insulted face.

That's when I realized they were all sparkling.

I decided not to mention it.

We all went our separate ways to unpack.

I was putting some finishing touches on my room when the door knocked. Hope flooded through me that is was Edward.

"Come in!"

The door opened to revel Mommy.

"Hey Mom."

I ran over to her and hugged her.

We hugged for a while than she kissed my head and let go.

"Hi sweetie. How do you like it?"

"It's so pretty Mommy! I could stay here forever!"

She smiled and sat on the bed.

"I'm glad your happy Bella. You deserve it."

I sat next to her and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"thanks Mom for everything."

"I'll always be here for you Bella."

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I nodded and dug my face in the crook of her neck.

And I felt my vision get fuzzy.

that's when I felt the tears falling down my face and that is when I also noticed that my shaking because I was sobbing so hard.

I felt Mommy's arms wrap around me and stroke my hair.

"Bella what's wrong?"

She asked with concern lacing her voice.

I nodded my head and kept crying.

She understood that I just needed someone to hold me and that I didn't want to talk.

"Shhh It's okay Bella everything is going to be okay. He will come around he just has a lot of things on his mind right know."

I didn't know how she knew that but she just did and that was good enough for me.

After a while my sobs quieted down ad I was sniffing.

"Bella?"

Mom asked softly I lifted up my head and looked at her.

She took my hair out of my face which was sticking to my face.

She took a tissue and wiped away the remaining of my tears.

"Yea?"

"It will be okay he will come around just ignore him."

I nodded.

She kissed my cheek and got up.

"I'm going to make you dinner and than we will talk with Alice and Rose I heard you got a room in our Section."

I nodded and she smiled.

She opened the door and before leaving she whispered.

"Everything will be okay. Everything will work out."

Than she closed the door.

I kept looking at the door and started thinking about everything that has happened in the last couple days.

I smiled at a good memory that I remembered.

_Flashback:_

"_Edward?"_

_I went to his room without even opening the door._

_He looked up from his book and looked at me._

"_Yea?"_

"_I'm bored!"_

_He chuckled and put the book away._

"_Come on I have something to show you."_

_I nodded my head up and down real fast like a bobble head._

_He laughed and took my hand._

_We went downstairs and he sat on the piano bench._

_I sat next to him and he started playing._

_He played the most beautiful melody I have ever played._

_When he was done he looked at me._

"_do you like it?"_

"_Like it?! I LOVE IT!"_

_He chuckled and smiled._

"_Good because I wrote it for you."_

"_Wait? For me?"_

_He nodded and watched my reaction._

_I was shocked he would write something like that for me after a couple minutes I hugged him by the neck and started yelling._

"_THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I LOVE IT!"_

_He smiled and kissed my cheek._

"_Glad you liked it."_

"_thank you Edward it means a lot."_

_He looked shocked then said._

"_it's a song Bell."_

"_Yea but for me it's the best song ever."_

"_Thanks Bella you really know how to make some one feel better."_

"_No problem."_

_End of flash back:_

As I recalled that memory I started crying all over again.

I went to my back pack and got a C.D out.

I stuck it in the C.D player and put the volume on high.

I made my way back to the bed and got under the covers.

I put a pillow over my head and started crying as I heard the music.

It was the C.D Edward made me when I got strep throat.

He said if I listened to it that it would cure any sickness I had.

I heard someone open the door but ignored who ever it was I just wanted to be alone.

I felt the bed tilt to the side.

So whoever was here sat down.

"Bella?"

"look I get that you want to make sure I'm okay but….."

I stopped mid sentence when I realized who the voice belonged to.

I got the covers off me as fast as I could and throw the pillow on the other side of the room.

When I looked up I could have sworn I was dreaming.

"Edward?"

I breathed out and touched is cheek.

When I made sure he was real I throw myself at him and hugged his neck.

He wrapped his arms around waist and I started crying into his shoulder.

I missed his arms holding me I missed the way I felt safe in them. I missed his smile and his laugh. I missed the way he hummed my lullaby at night time so that I could sleep I missed everything about him.

He rubbed circles in my back and said sweet things to me.

After a couple minutes I stopped crying and looked up at him.

He gave me the crooked smile I love so much but it didn't reach his eyes and I had a sad side to it.

"Edward why did you stop talking to me? Why did you hide? You didn't answer when I called you or knocked on your door."

He cringed and I could tell I hit a nerve.

"Bella I had my reasons and I'm so sorry."

I looked in his eyes trying to find if he was lying but they held nothing but the truth.

"Edward do get how upset I was? I missed you so much and I knew you could hear me."

"I know Bella nd I am so so sorry I will never to be able to take back what I did."

"it was like you left me."

I whispered and he fliched again.

I got off his lap and as much as it hurt me to leave him I had to make my point.

He looked at me in confusion.

"You left me even when you promised you wouldn't! you promised me you would always be there for me! You said that I could always count on you! But you left me and I cried my self to sleep for weeks! I stayed out side your room waiting hoping you would open and tell me whats wrong but you never opened! You ignored me you never came out of your room! And it hurt becuae you are my best friend and like you tell me best friends tell each other everything."

I whispered the last part I looked up at him to see he was staring at me with shock.

He recovered quickly and came towards me.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I never meant to do it."

He kissed my forehead and left.

I went back in bed and fell asleep.

_Okay you guys I have been working on this chap since Sunday! I really think this is a drama chap. I like the flashback. But its what you guys like! Thanks so much for the reviews! I am like blown away by them. Thank you so much! So for the question of the day. What is your favorite football team? Cause ya know super bowl is coming up._

_Well my favorite team is._

_THE GIANTS!!!!_

_I love them and they won the super bowl last year. Thanks a ton. _

_EMMY!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_


	19. realize

Edward POV

"I'm sorry Bella I never meant to hurt you."

I closed the door and walked to my room.

I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands.

Ignoring Bella has been the biggest mistake of my life.

I don't know how many hours passed by that I didn't move but it had to be a while.

There was a knock on the door and Alice came in.

She sat down next to me and started rubbing my back.

I didn't look up just at my hands.

She didn't say anything but I knew I had to tell her something.

"Alice?"

"Yea?"

"You were right I'm in love with her. I didn't know that until she started yelling at me and telling me how much I hurt her. I don't know how it happened but I know that I love her and whether she wants me there or not I will always be there to protect her."

"I know you love her Edward. We all knew that. You just have to fix the mistakes you made. You hurt her bad but with time she will forgive you that is just how Bella Rolls."

I laughed at the way she put it.

"You really think she will come around?"

"Pssh think I don't think Edward I KNOW she will come around. I have seen it. And you should know to NEVER bet against me."

"Yea. We have all learned that the way."

"Yup. Well Jazz and me are going somewhere so I'll se you later."

"Were you going?"

"What do married people usually do on vacation?"

"Oh never mind. Umm you have fun with 'the stuff'."

She laughed and left.

"I screwed up good."

I mumbled than I heard.

Baby come back by player.

'_Baby come back any kind of fool can see there was something in everything about you. Baby come back you can blame it all on me. I was wrong and I just cant live without you! '_

"EMMETT! SHUT THE FU….."

"EDWARD!"

Esme yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Sorry Mom!"

I heard Emmett's booming laughter all over the house.

"you son of a bitch!"

I hissed under my breath which only made him laugh louder.

"Here Eddie maybe you may like this one better."

_I like big butts and I can not lieYou other brothers can't denyThat when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waistAnd a round thing in your faceYou get sprung, wanna pull out your tough'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed…._

"_EMMETT!"_

I got up from the couch just in time to see him laughing and running off to the beach.

I could hear his laughter all across the country.

**ALOHA PEOPLE!!!!! Okay I know this really is like the shortest chap ever but I'm working on a longer one to post Friday or Thursday night. Thanks so much for the reviews! There amazing! And even if I cant reply to all of them I read them all I promise! This chap is just showing how funny and annoying he is. Wish he was my brother! Well I will update soon promise! Thanks so much to all you guys!**

**So for the question of the day!!!!!**

**Drum Roll Please!!!! **

**IF YOU COULD PICK ANY THREE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS TO MEET WHO WOULD THEY BE?**

**Mines would be.**

**1. Edward**

**2. Emmett**

**3. Alice**

**Let me know who's your would be because who ever character gets the most votes will have a chap to themselves with the second most character!**

**Love all the reviews thanks sooo much!**

**EMILY!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	20. Are we talking again?

_**Bella POV**_

_**Dream:**_

"_**Edward! Ya know you have the bestest smile ever!"**_

"_**Really I do?"**_

_**He said with a smile playing at his lips.**_

"_**Yea I have a question."**_

"_**Okay but only one."**_

_**I stuck out my tongue at him and he chuckled.**_

"_**Can I own your smile?"**_

"_**Own my smile?"**_

"_**Yea."**_

"_**How are you going to own my smile?"**_

"_**I will make a certificate that says ' I Bella Hale get to own Edward Cullen's crooked smile that I love so much!'"**_

_**He started laughing. **_

"_**You can own my smile but I have to own your blush."**_

_**I blushed just thinking about it.**_

_**He smiled.**_

"_**You want to own my blush?"**_

"_**Yup!"**_

"_**Edwaaaaard!!"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Please I want to own your smile!"**_

"_**And I want to own your blush."**_

_**He Said in a very calming voice.**_

"_**So if you own my blush I can own your smile?"**_

_**He nodded and looked very amused.**_

"_**FINE! I'LL GET THE PAPER!"**_

_**I stomped up to my room and got two pieces of paper and a blue and green crayola marker.**_

_**I went back down stairs to find Edward on the couch looking at me.**_

"_**Okay Bud here is the deal you own my blush if I own your crooked smile."**_

"_**Deal."**_

_**I took the green marker and took a piece of a paper.**_

_**As I wrote down the certificate I read it out loud.**_

"_**I Bella Hale own Edward Cullen's crooked smile and in return Edward can have Bella's blush!"**_

"_**Okay know you sign here."**_

_**I pointed to the first piece of paper and he signed.**_

_**I took the second paper and signed my name on it.**_

"_**Okay here is your copy and here is mine. So know you own my blush and I own your smile."**_

"_**Nice."**_

_**I laughed and made him smile for me.**_

_**End of Dream:**_

**I got up sweating and**__**breathing hard.**

**I looked at the door and noticed that it closed with a soft thud and a piece of paper fell on the floor from a breeze.**

**None of the windows were open so I knew someone was watching sleep.**

**I ignored it and thought about my dream.**

**As weird as it was the dream was true.**

**That actually happened the first couple days they adopted me.**

**I still had that certificate I didn't know if Edward had his yet.**

**Edward.**

**It hurt to think of his name.**

**I felt real bad from what happened last night.**

**I yelled at him when he was trying to apologize.**

**I knew what I had to do.**

**I got up from bed and headed to the door.**

**That when I realized I had to brush my teeth and wash my face I went to the bathroom and did that.**

**Before I went out the door I put my hair up in a messy bun.**

**I ran to his room and knocked on his door.**

"**Come in."**

**I opened the door slowly to see him sitting on the bed with his eyes close listening to his I-Pod I got him.**

**I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.**

"**Edward?"**

**His eyes opened and he seemed surprised it was me in the room.**

**He sat up and put the I-Pod away.**

"**Bella?"**

"**Yea?"**

"**You're here."**

"**Well of course silly were else would I be after all you are my best friend."**

**He smiled my smile and hugged me.**

**I wrapped my arms around his stomach and rested my head on his chest.**

"**I missed you."**

**I breathed.**

"**I missed you too and I'm so sorry I ignored you."**

"**Why did you ignore me? What did I do?"**

"**You didn't do anything it was just me being stubborn."**

"**that sounds like you."**

**He chuckled a little.**

**I looked around the room to see that he had the certificate that says he owns my blush and I own his smile on the wall.**

"**You still have it?"**

**I whispered.**

**I lifted my head and looked at him.**

**He looked confused but I pointed over at the certificate and he looked embarrassed.**

"**Yea it made me feel like I would always have a part of you."**

**I went back in his arms.**

**We stayed in comfortable silence for awhile.**

"**Bella. I missed you a lot more than I thought I ever would."**

**That shocked me it really did. Because he gave nothing away. In fact I thought he was relieved that we stopped talking to each other.**

"**I missed you too. I lost my best friend and I lost my brother it hurt a lot."**

"**yea brother best friend that's all."**

**I thought I heard him say but I'm not sure.**

"**Edward?"**

"**Yea Belly?"**

"**I love you."**

**He stopped breathing and kissed my forehead.**

"**You don't know how much I love you."**

**We stayed like that my head on his chest his chin on my head his arms wrapped around my waist. My hands playing with his fingers. And I know that me and Edward have never been this close but I didn't want to move it felt right being in his arms.**

**The door swung open and Emmett came in with a white T-Shirt and some swim trunks and a surf board under his arm.**

"**ALOHA SUCKAS! YOU READY TO GET DOWN AND DIRTY?!"**

**I started laughing has he stared dancing and humping the air as he put it.**

"**Emmett get the hell of my room and stop doing that!"**

**Edward hissed.**

"**NO NO NO! Eddie boy you guys are coming surfing with us!"**

**Rose came in the room with a black bikini and her hair in a neat pony tail.**

"**Just listen to him guys he has dragged everyone out to surf."**

"**Damn Rosie you lookin Fiiiiine!"**

**Rose smacked the back of his head and left the room.**

**But before she left Emmett smacked her ass.**

"**I like them feisty."**

**He said in a low husky voice.**

**She winked.**

"**I know you do big guy."**

"**EWWWW! Please stop!"**

**I yelled covering my eyes they all laughed at my reaction.**

"**Okay Bells come on we got you a bikini to."**

"**Bye Edward."**

**I got off and kissed his cheek.**

**I followed Rose to her room and that's when I realized I just kissed Edward.**

_**Okay yea I know don't kill me its short I was just bored and I cant sleep soooooo why not make a chap?! Love the reviews! And for the question of the night……**_

_**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SONG?**_

_**Oh and I added some real cute stuff on my profile if you guys want to go and check it out! There are two scary things on there I posted them because if I didn't they said I would die tonight! And who would continue the story?! **__**L**_

**Hahaha well night night.**

**EMILY **

**XOXOXOXO**


	21. see something you like?

Edward POV

Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and I were know outside waiting for the girls to come out.

I was real nervous because Bella was going to be wearing a bikini and I could hardly handle myself in the room when she was all covered up imagine her missing half her clothes.

"Dude would you stop?"

I looked at Jasper to see he was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Oh sorry I forgot you could feel that."

He shacked his head and chuckled.

"Looks like Eddie boy can't wait to get his hands on Belly!"

"Emmett shut up!"

Carlisle was looking at us bickering with Jasper they both had amused expressions on their faces.

"Were ready!"

Alice came out wearing a pink bikini with her hair tied up. (All the bikinis will be on my profile so check it put!)

When Jasper saw her his mouth fell open and he ran to her and kissed her.

She pulled away and giggled.

Rose came next wearing a black bikini with pink birds over it.

Emmett ran over and grabbed her ass and pushed her to him and they started a make out session.

"Come on you guys! You can do that later!"

Alice whined and they pulled away.

"Freaking pixie always has to ruin everything!"

Emmett mumbled and Alice hit him.

Esme came out wearing a black one piece that had her back showing and had like a little skirt on the bottom.

Carlisle tried not to show how much it affected him.

He was not doing a great job.

Esme went to him and kissed his cheek.

Than Bella came out and oh my god! I swear that my Mouth dropped and my eyes were about ready to pop out of my head.

She was wearing a black bikini that had 'ROXY' written all over it. The bottoms were being held by a ribbon and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Close the mouth and lower the lust Edward."

Jasper whispered with a chuckle.

Alice and Emmett laughed quietly and Carlisle and Esme were smiling.

Rose was shooting death glares at me and was cursing me out in her head.

But none of that mattered all that mattered was the Angel in front of me.

"Okay you guys! We all get a surfboard but since the waves are pretty big Belly you will have to share a board with Edward."

Emmett boomed and when he saw my face everyone busted out laughing.

"Edward? Edward? Edward?!"

I looked away from Emmett to see Bella waving a hand in front of my face.

"You okay?"

"Yea just thinking."

"Yea probably thinking of a way to rip that bathing suit off."

Emmett muttered to low for Bella to hear but everyone who could hear started smirking.

Rose growled and told me to back off.

Everyone got a board and were already in the water.

"Ya know you can go Edward I will stay here."

"No way Bella your coming and you will surf with me."

I took off my shirt and threw it on the porch.

Bella looked shocked and kept staring at my chest.

I smirked I liked that I could have that reaction on her.

"You see something you like?"

She blushed and looked away."

"Maybe."

She mumbled under her breath.

I smirked and let her think I didn't hear that.

"Okay come on."

I took the surf board and took Bella hand.

A shock went through me as I touched her skin.

I ignored it and went in the water.

I put Bella on the surf board first.

"Okay why don't we just take it easy and sit on the board for awhile?"

She nodded and sat down.

I sat behind her a wrapped my arms around her naked stomach.

She leaned into my chest and inhaled the scent.

"You smell real good."

"You too."

She blushed because she knew that meant her blood smelled good.

We just sat on the board looking at the family which was enjoying the big waves.

"Edward?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'm glad it's you here with me and I'm glad we are talking again."

"Me too Belly. Me too."

"You have no idea how happy I am."

I added in my head.

"Edward remembered when you asked if I saw something I liked?"

I laughed and nodded.

She got off the surf board and went walking around the water.

"Well I did see something I liked."

She winked and left.

I sat there shocked looking at her leave.

This was defiantly not the Bella I was used to."

This was going to be fun.

_Okay you guys I think this chap is like real retarded but whatev I just wanted to update._

_Thanks a ton for the review! So for the question of the day……._

_WHO IS YOUR HOLLYWOOD CRUSH?_

_Mines is ROBERT PATTINSON! AND KELLAN LUTZ AND PETER FACINELLI AND gerard butler!!!_

_WHOO HOT HOT HOT HOT!_

_Well thanks a ton!_

_EMY!_

_XOXOXOXO_

"

Alice came out the house with a pink bikini that


	22. Jacob Black

**Bella POV**

"**Hey you guys I'm going to go down to the beach."**

**I said as I went down the stairs.**

**I was wearing some black shorts and a grey t-shirt.**

**They all snapped up their necks and looked at me.**

"**What beach?"**

"**The only one in forks. La Push. Duh!"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because it is sunny today and that is like a once in a lifetime chance for Forks. And school starts in two days."**

**(by the way they moved to forks!)**

"**Okay Bella but be careful."**

**Daddy stood up and hugged me.**

"**Any of you want to come?"**

"**Nah were good."**

"**oookay but some one needs to drop me off."**

**They all looked at one another nervously.**

"**Come on Bells I'll take you."**

**Daddy stood up and so did Edward.**

"**Your both coming?"**

**They nodded and got in the car.**

**I followed and slid in the back seat.**

**When we got there they stopped the car and told me that they were sorry but I had to walk the rest of the way.**

**I nodded and kissed both there cheeks.**

**I got out and walked to the first beach I saw.**

**I sat down and watched people pass by.**

"**Umm Hi are you Bella?"**

**I turned my head and saw a tall guy with tan skin he was rip like real rip he was wearing a tight black shirt that you could easily see the 8-pack he had. He was also wearing tight dark blue jeans with Nike shoes. He had short black hair that was spiked a little and he had a shy smile on his face.**

**Over all he was hot.**

"**Uh yea how'd ya know?"**

**He looked down and I'm sure I saw a light blush cover his cheeks but he was so tan I'm not sure.**

"**Uhh your Dad he used to be friends with my Dad and we met once."**

**That shocked me.**

"**My Dad?"**

"**Yea he died when you were like four and than your Mom took you and I never saw you again but we used to hang out."**

**I looked at him with my mouth open.**

"**Whoa so what is your name mystery man which knows all about me but I know nothing about?"**

**He laughed and looked up at me.**

"**My name is Jacob. Jacob Black."**

"**Hi Jacob Black I'm Isabella Hale but you can call me Bella."**

**He looked confused.**

"**Hale? Wasn't it Swan?"**

"**Yea but the Cullen's adopted me and they have two members with the last name Hale and they named me after them."**

"**Mmm interesting."**

**He mused and I laughed.**

"**So Bella tell me bout yourself."**

"**How bout we walk?"**

**He nodded and crossed his arm toward me.**

**I laughed and crossed arms with him.**

**Than we started walking around.**

**I learned a lot of things about Jacob.**

**Like liked to work with cars and knew all about them. He also had two older sister's and his Mom died when he was younger. His Dad was in a wheel chair because of a accident. His Best friend's were Quil and Embry.**

**In the middle of the day I got a phone call.**

"**Excuse me."**

**He nodded and looked away.**

**I looked at the caller id to see it was Edward.**

**I flipped the phone open.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Bella? How's the beach? Are you okay? Are you hungry? Want me to pick you up?"**

**He shot the questions one after the other.**

"**Okay calm down! I'm fine. The beach is great and no I'm not hungry."**

"**Well do you want me to pick you up?"**

"**Umm okay."**

"**Okay I'll call you when I'm there."**

"**okay."**

**I hung up and looked at Jake.**

"**I'm sorry about that."**

"**Sure sure."**

"**Hey!"**

**I hit his arm playfully and he laughed.**

"**So are they coming to get you?"**

"**Yea."**

"**Oh."**

**He looked sad.**

"**Here."**

**I got a pen that I left in my pocket from the last time I had theses shorts on.**

**I wrote my number on the palm of his hand.**

**He smiled.**

"**Really I can call you?"**

"**Yea! Your real cool Jake and I like you."**

**He laughed and hugged me.**

"**I like you too Bells."**

**I hugged him and laughed.**

"**Well I hope you will."**

**He laughed.**

"**Of course I do!"**

**I laughed and kissed his cheek.**

**There went the blush.**

**We talked for a couple more minutes until Edward called and said he was here.**

"**Bye Jacob."**

"**Bye Bells."**

**We hugged and he kissed my head.**

**I went running to the car and got in.**

"**Hey Eddie!"**

**I buckled my seat belt and bent over and kissed his hard cold cheek.**

"**Hey Bells how was the beach?"**

"**Great! I meet someone."**

**He stiffened and looked at me.**

"**Who did you meet?"**

"**Jacob Black he is real nice and cool."**

**I told Edward all about my day by the time we got home he knew everything and we were teasing one another.**

"**Bella face it you run like a duck."**

"**I DO NOT! Ducks run all wobbly and stuff and they fall."**

"**Well Bells you fall and your wobbly."**

"**Shut up Edward!"**

**He laughed and shacked his head.**

"**I'm just stating the truth."**

"**Well the truth sucks!"**

"**Know Bella don't go blaming things and people for your clumsiness."**

**I stuck my tongue out at him and went to my room.**

**I heard him chuckle and sat on my bed.**

**Thinking about how lucky I was to have a friend like Edward.**

_**Kk you guys I know the chap I have been posting are not that good. But I'm working hard on the next one. Bella will start school and will bump into some old friends!**_

_**So for the question of the day.**_

_**WHO DO YOU THINK BELLA WILL MEET AT FORKS HIGH?**_

_Thanks a lot you guys! I will try to update asap!_

_LOVE EMMY!_

_XOXOXOXO_


	23. I missed you

Bella Pov

"Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Bella?!"

Silence.

"BELLA HALE!!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ALICE!"

I got thro the pillow that was covering my head at her.

"Come on! It's the first day of school and I saw there was going to be someone special there!"

She sang.

I looked at the clock to find it was 5:00am exactly.

"What the hell Alice School dose not start until three more hours!"

"Well the clock is ticking and we need to get you ready!"

She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know for vampires this is normal to be up 24/7 but for a defenseless human this is plain torture!"

She laughed.

"I'm not Joking Cullen!"

I growled and she laughed even harder.

"Bella! Come on you are going to be a freshman in high school! Your first day you want to look amazing! And when you see a certain someone you will really thank me!"

"Who the hell am I going to see?! I know NO ONE!"

She narrowed her eyes at me and pressed her lips together.

"Know we can do this the easy way or the hard way Hale! We have already lost 10 minutes!"

"Freaking Pixie hate her guts sometimes!"

I muttered under my breath and got out of bed.

"She's alive!"

Emmett yelled coming in my room.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM EMMETT! I ALREADY HAVE ALICE TO DEAL WITH ALL I NEED IS YOUR STUPID ASS IN HERE TOO!"

I yelled at him.

His face was priceless he looked shocked and scared too.

"Uhh okay I um will see you Down stairs I guess?"

It came out as a question.

I nodded and he left.

"Okay know lets get ready!"

She pulled me in the bathroom and pushed me in the shower after I was done she gave me my white fluffy robe with some bunny slippers.

"Okay now sit."

"I'm not a dog."

She laughed and I sat on a chair she brought.

She started doing my make up.

"Okay close your eyes."

I closed them and felt her put eye shadow and eyeliner on.

"Okay open."

She put some mascara and eyeliner.

The process took about 30 minutes until we were done.

"Okay now we got to do your hair!"

I turned to look at the mirror but she hit me and turned me around.

"No looking until I'm done."

"Yes mother."

She took the towel out of my hair and brushed it.

She took the mouse and put some on her hands than she spread it all over my hair. She brushed throw it and started doing only god knows what.

"Okay now all we have to do is put on some clothes."

I looked at the clock to see we were running out of time.

She came back in the bathroom with the clothes.

The jeans were low cut washed out skinny jeans.

(**Bella's whole outfit is on my profile!)**

The tank top was jade green and it flowed at the bottom. It had white designs all over it.

The flip flops were a dark brown with dark purple straps.

Over all the outfit was amazing!

"Do you like it?"

"Like it I love it! Alice you did fantastic picking these out!"

She smiled really big.

"I'm glad you liked it no hurry and put it on!"

She left the bathroom and I put everything on.

When I was done I looked in the mirror and stood there shocked.

My hair was done and it had little curls in it my bangs were straighten and fell right on my forehead the color of the tanks top brought my pale skin out and my jeans showed of every curve I had.

I really had to thank Alice for this.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

Everyone was already don't they were just waiting for me.

When Emmett saw me he let out a wolf whistle.

"Bella you look beautiful!"

Rose gushed and hugged me.

"Thanks Rosie."

"Yea Bells I'm going to have to give you some pepper spray or something."

Jasper said with a chuckle.

I blushed and looked down.

"Pepper spray we need a gun!"

Emmett boomed and we all started laughing.

"Yea but all the credit goes to me!"

Alice yelled and hugged me.

"Thanks Ali."

"No problem sissy."

"You look real nice Bella."

I looked and saw Edward staring at me.

His voice cracked as he said that.

Emmett said something but I couldn't hear what he said.

All I know is that Alice and Jasper Snickered and Rose hit him on the back of his head.

"God damn it Rosie! Stop doing that!"

"Well stop saying things like that you dumb ass!"

"Well you didn't think I was a dumb ass last night when we were getting down and heavy!"

He wiggled his eye brows at her.

She smacked him again.

"No sex for a month!"

"A month! Rosie! Please don't do this to me!"

"No a month and that's it!"

She walked to her car with Emmett following her and begging.

We all started laughing which earned us a "Shut the hell up you freaking Bastards!" From Emmett.

"Okay Jasper and Me will ride with Edward and Belly you will ride with us!"

We all nodded and got in the Volvo.

Edward got in the drivers seat and I got in the passenger seat. Jasper and Alice got in the back and Emmett and Rose said that they would run there because they were still fighting.

The whole drive there I was thinking about who could Alice be talking about.

I didn't know no one here except Jacob.

And he told me he went to the school in La Push.

I reached out and felt the two bracelets on my hand.

One was from Edward and the other was from Lucas.

I looked at them and sighed.

We were already at school.

I took my bag and all of us got out of the car.

As we walked to the front office you heard whispers of.

"oh my god there hot!"

"Look at the bronze haired boy he dose not have a girlfriend."

"Or damn it! The little girl has a boyfriend."

We all ignored them and kept walking.

As we entered the office we saw a middle aged women with white hair and a pink shirt sitting down.

When she saw us enter her eyes widened and they landed on Edward.

She straighten her shirt and sat up straight.

I didn't notice that Emmett And Rose were with us until I heard.

"Eddie has an admirer. And she is sexy too."

I held in my laugh as I looked at Edward's face.

It had one of fear and disgust.

As we got to the desk we heard her whisper.

"My oh my and he is single too."

Emmett laughed but hid it as a cough.

Jasper was laughing silently behind me and Alice had her face in her hands.

Rose was smiling big time.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I looked at him confused and he nodded his head whispered.

"Just go with it."

I understood and wrapped my arms around his waist.

It felt natural like this.

It was creeping me out.

When we got to the Desk Edward spoke politely.

"We are the Cullen's and Hale's we are here to pick up out schedules we are new here."

He smiled and she stopped breathing.

I hid my face In his chest to stop my laughter from coming out.

When I felt I was okay I looked at the women.

She looked at me and than looked at my arms over Edward waist and his arm over my shoulder.

She narrowed her eyes and looked directly at me.

"Looks like Belly has a hater."

Emmett whispered and I blushed.

"Oh yes right here."

She gave us out schedules.

"Thank you."

Edward said and she fluttered her eyes at him.

I chocked back a laugh has I saw Edward swallow oudly.

He took me and walked as fast as he could out of there.

When were outside we all started laughing.

Edward looked at us with horror on his face.

"That was not funny! I had a 50 year old women thinking horrible things about me!"

He shouted which made us laugh harder I held onto my sides because they started hurting.

When we calmed down Edward looked at us and asked if we were done.

We nodded and compared out schedules.

"Bella you have two classed with me."

Alice said and got happy.

"You have one with me and Emmett."

Jasper said and I groaned.

"Hey! Be thankful there are a lot of girls who would want to have a sexy guy like me sitting next to them!"

Emmett boomed.

"Yea well not me."

He pouted and gave me the finger.

"Rosie do you have any classes with me?"

She gave me a sad look and said no.

"How bout you Eddie?"

"Yea one."

"Better than nothing."

"So who has homeroom with me?"

"None of us."

"Damn it!"

I growled and said bye to everyone.

"We'll see you at lunch Bells.'

I nodded and made my way to homeroom.

I sat alone in a table and pulled out my withering heights book.

I started reading but that's one a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes sat next to me.

She was wearing a white skirt with a purple tank top black boots.

Her hair was down she was real pretty.

"Hi!"

"Hey."

She started saying something but than looked at my left hand.

Her eyes widened and she kept staring at it.

I looked down and saw I had put the bracelet my friend Lissa from the adoption center when I was little gave me.

"Who gave you that?"

She whispered.

"My friend from the adoption center when I was little why?"

She looked up at me and held up her hand.

I looked at it and saw she has a purple bracelet that had a 'B' hanging from it.

I almost started crying when I realized who it was.

"Lissa?"

I whispered and she nodded she had tears in her eyes.

"Bella?"

I nodded.

We both stood up and started hugging each other.

"Bella! I have missed you so much!"

By this point she was crying and I was too.

"Me too! I thought I would never see you again!"

We both started crying into each others shoulder and hugging until we heard a throat clear behind us.

We both let go and looked at the person

It was a tall guy with messy dirty blond hair it was all to the side and it was like a surfer dude style. He had green eyes and was looking at us like we were crazy.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

And saw that he was real good looking in other words he was hot.

"Umm Lissa why are you crying? and who is this that is crying with you?"

He looked at me than at Lissa.

She didn't say anything she just held my hand up the one that had the bracelet Lucas gave me.

His eyes widened as they landed on the bracelet.

He didn't say anything he just kept staring at the bracelet.

"Put up your hand."

Lissa told him softly and he did.

And on his right bracelet was a blue bracelet with another 'B' on it.

I gasped and looked at him.

"Lucas?"

He nodded.

"Bella?"

He asked quietly almost afraid of what I was going to say.

I nodded and he came over and hugged me.

He was much taller than me so I wrapped my arms around his waist and started crying into his chest.

"Its okay Belly."

"I just missed you guys so much!"

And it was true the family didn't know but there was not one day that I didn't think of them.

Edward is my best friend but Lucas was my first.

After a while we let go and started at each other.

He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and dark blue jeans with black converse.

"I cant believe its you."

He whispered.

"I cant believe its you either."

I hugged him again and he laughed.

"Okay you guys hate to break up the whole 'I miss you stuff' but I want to talk to my best friend too!"

Lissa yelled and pulled me away from him.

She hugged me and we started talking about what we have been up to in the last couple years.

"Okay class please note that you will be coming here everyday."

The teacher walked in and we both shut up and sat down.

Lissa was on my right and Lucas was on my left.

I felt so happy that they were back in my lives.

After home room we all went to our classes I learned that I had almost all my classes with them.

As I walked to Spanish I talked to Lucas.

"What have you been up to Bells? Right after you got adopted they said you left Forks."

"Yea we went to Portland. How bout you? How long was it until you got adopted.?"

He laughed.

"Well about a week after you got adopted this family came in called the Pattinson's they saw how close me and Lissa were and they Adopted the both us."

"That's so cool."

"yea it would have been better If you were there."

I looked at him and he was looking right back at me.

He stopped and I stopped too.

"I've missed you Bells a lot."

He whispered looking down.

I lifted his head by pushing his chin lightly up.

"I've missed you too. I always had the bracelet you gave me on. Why do you think its all faded and stuff."

He chuckled.

"I kept mines on too. You know you never stopped being my best friend. I meant it that day when I told you that. And I also meant it when I told you to get another best friend since I wasn't going to be around."

"Ya know I did get a best friend but he didn't replace you. NO one could EVER replace you."

"So who was the lucky guy?"

"What?"

"The guy who is your best friend it is a guy right?"

I blushed and looked down.

He laughed and said.

"Same old Bella always blushing."

I blushed even harder and kept looking down.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face.

"My turn to tell you to look at me."

I laughed and he smiled.

"So who is the lucky guy who has my best friend's secrets?"

"Umm it's my brother."

"Which one didn't you have like four?"

"Three and the little one out of all three of them."

"Well at least I know it's not a weirdo or perv."

I laughed and he started laughing too.

Than the bell rang.

"You know for the first day of school we are going to be late."

"Well we are freshman so we have permission to get lost."

He winked and we started walking towards are class.

I really didn't pay attention during class all I could thnk about was Lucas and Lissa.

Lucas was sitting right behind me.

When the Bell rang I got up and headed to the cafeteria.

I entered it when I saw Alice and the rest of them sitting down.

I walked over and sat down between Emmett and Edward.

"So Bells how is high school?"

"It's great."

"Great?!"

"Emmett she's not talking about learning. She met some old friends."

Alice told them and smiled at me.

"Friends? Who?'

Edward asked.

"I met Lissa and Lucas."

I told them with a smile they all turned towards Edward to see his expression.

His face showed nothing.

AT ALL.

NO EMOTION!

BLANK!

"Edward you okay?"

He smiled but you could tell it was forced and nodded.

The rest of day passed I has classes with Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Lucas, Lissa.

It was the end of the day and I was walking towards the Volvo when I heard my name.

I turned around and saw Lissa and Lucas running towards me.

"What's up?"

"Bella! We wanted to know if you would like to hang out sometimes?"

Lissa asked with a hopeful expression.

"Of course!"

"Okay let me get your number."

I gave her my number and took a picture together.

She gave me her number and we did the same.

"Okay Lucas would you like to give me your number?"

I asked sweetly fluttering my eyes at him.

He laughed and saved my number.

"Okay you guys I have to go."

"Okay bye Bells."

I hugged them and ran to the car.

When I got there everyone looked at me.

"You guys okay?"

"Yea." they smiled as we were leaving the parking lot.

The only thing I could think about was how happy I was to have my best friends back.

**WHOO! Okay looks like Eddie boy has some Competition! Okay you guys have to admit that Lucas is sweet and nice. That character belongs to me! It is based off of my best friend who is right know here next to me reading over my shoulder. Thanks soooo much for the reviews you guys! They make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside! Okay so I am going to try to make my chap longer and try to update faster! No promises though! Okay so for the question of the day…….**

**WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER?**

**LUCAS?**

**OR **

**EDWARD?**

**Know I love Lucas but I like Edward soooo much Better!**

**No offense to my BFF! **

**EMMY!**

**XOXOXXOXO**


	24. Will you go out with me?

**Bella POV**

"**Bella!"**

**I was on my way to biology when I saw Lucas running after me.**

**I stopped right in my tracks and waited until he catched up.**

**He was trying to catch his breath and had his hands on his knees and was bending forward.**

**I laughed and rubbed his back.**

"**You okay?"**

"**Yea just a bit tired from chasing you around."**

**I laughed and took the bottle of water out of my pack back and gave it to him.**

**He drank the whole thing in about 5 minutes.**

"**Better?"**

**He laughed and nodded.**

"**So what's up?"**

"**Uhh I was just wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?"**

**He looked everywhere but at me.**

**I was shocked I mean I knew me and Lucas were always more than friends but I also never thought he would ask me.**

"**I would love to go out with you."**

**He snapped his neck up and smiled.**

"**Really?"**

"**Really Really."**

**He smiled and hugged me.**

"**How about this Saturday we could go to the movies?"**

"**That be great."**

"**Okay Bells well I have to go but can I call you later?"**

"**Sure but only if I can text you later."**

**He chuckled.**

"**Sure."**

**He bent down and kissed my cheek.**

"**See ya later Bells."**

**Than he went running to his class.**

**I kept looking at him until I could no longer see him again.**

**I smiled to myself and kept walking to Biology.**

"**Umm excuse me are Isabella Hale?"**

**I heard a small shy voice say. I turned around and saw a tall girl with brown hair back in a pony tail and glasses.**

"**Yea but you can call me Bella."**

**She smiled and nodded.**

"**I'm Angela Weber."**

**I stuck out my hand and she stuck hers out.**

"**It's very nice to meet you Angela."**

"**Very nice to meet you too Bella."**

"**If you don't mind me asking how do you know me?"**

"**Well everyone is talking about you and your family."**

**I blushed and nodded.**

**Of course everyone would notice the seven beautiful people and the girl who is ordinary.**

"**Ohh."**

"**Well I wanted to meet you guys and make you more at home but I never got the guts to ask your other siblings. You seemed the nicest of them all."**

**I laughed at this.**

"**Well thank you so much. I'm glad to have met you but if you get to know my family there not as intimidating as they look. There soft on the surface but not all the way through."**

"**Really? Mmm they look very intimidating if you don't mind me saying."**

"**No not at all."**

"**So Angela the bell is about to ring but I would love to be your friend."**

**She looked shocked but quickly got out a piece of paper and wrote her number down and gave it to me.**

"**My E-mail is on there too."**

"**Here."**

**I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote my number and E-mail too.**

"**Thank you Bella and it was very nice to you meet you."**

"**The honor was mine and thank you for asking me how I was doing."**

**She nodded and headed for her class.**

**I walked into the biology and saw Edward.**

**As soon as I saw him I let the real me come out and sat next to him.**

**I hugged him and kissed his cheek.**

**He did the same.**

"**How's your day going Belly?"**

"**I'm very glad this is our last class."**

**He laughed at my expression.**

"**Hey! I'm tired!"**

"**I know you are. You spend half the night playing video games with Emmett and the other half arguing with who was better."**

**I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.**

**I was about to say something but than Mike Newton appeared at our desk.**

"**Hello Bella you look very nice today."**

**I blushed and looked down.**

"**Thank you Mike."**

"**So Bella I was wondering if Saturday you could go with me to the movies?"**

"**Thanks Mike but I already have planes for Saturday."**

**Out of the corner of my eye I heard Edward look at me with a curious expression.**

"**Oh really? With who?"**

"**Nosy Bastard."**

**I muttered under my breath and heard Edward laugh.**

"**Well Mike if you must know Lucas asked me out."**

**He looked shocked and stared at me.**

"**Lucas? Really? Well I guess he beat me to it."**

**I forced al laugh and forced a smile.**

"**Yea I guess he did."**

"**Well when your free let me know."**

"**Yea."**

"**Don't hold your breath Newton."**

**I muttered again and Edward Quietly chuckled.**

"**Okay well I will se you later."**

**I nodded and he left.**

"**Oh my god! He is so annoying!"**

**I whispered to Edward and he laughed.**

**Than he got a serious look.**

"**Are you going on the date with Lucas?"**

**I looked down and nodded.**

**I don't know why but I felt ashamed telling Edward this.**

**It was like I was cheating on him but I knew that was ridiculous.**

"**Hey."**

**He said softly and I looked at him.**

"**Everything will be okay. I will be there and if he hurt you I will kill him."**

**He said lightly and smiled.**

**But I could tell it was forced.**

**I nodded and he kissed my forehead.**

"**I'll always be here."**

"**Edward?"**

"**Mmm?"**

"**I don't know what I would do without you."**

**He looked taken back.**

"**Why?"**

"**WHY?!"**

**I said loudly and the whole class stopped and stared at me like I was crazy.**

"**Opps."**

**Edward smiled.**

"**Why? Edward you're my best friend you're my favorite person in the world. I love you and don't know what I would do if you left me that's why I was going crazy when you stopped talking to me in summer."**

**He looked shocked.**

"**But what about Lucas isn't he your Best friend?"**

"**Lucas is real special to me. And he is in a way my best friend but he is like a friend that only knows some stuff about me. I don't tell him everything and I honestly don't think I would die if Lucas left me. Sure I would be upset and miss him. But if you left me I think I would die or go crazy. So what I'm trying to say is you come first."**

**He smiled real big and you could tell this one was not forced.**

"**You're my favorite person to Bells and if you left me I don't know what I'd do either. And I don't deserve you but you still love a monster like me."**

**That got me angry I hated when he called himself a monster.**

"**You are not a monster! You are the most kind and sweet and selfless person ever not to mention you are pretty hot."**

**I did not mean to put the last part but it just slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.**

**He smirked and gave me a grin that said he was better than anyone.**

"**Your so full of yourself!"**

**I took my binder and hit him.**

**He laughed.**

"**Well you did boost up my self esteem with that last part of your lecture."**

"**Yes Edward I think your hot. In fact I think your gorgeous. Some times I look at you and think holy shit this is my best friend? And yes I hate it when Tanya comes because she gets all over you and the only one who can do that is me!"**

**He laughed and I blushed like crazy.**

"**Thank you Bella it is nice to know I have your approval."**

"**Your welcome. Know shut the hell up and if you mention this to anyone I will get a lighter and set you on fire."**

"**No problem sweetie."**

**I stuck my tongue out and looked at the teacher come in.**

**During the whole lesson I felt Edwards gaze on me.**

**I turned and saw he was indeed looking at me with that stupid smirk that let me know he was thinking about what I told him.**

**I ripped a piece of paper out and wrote on it.**

_**Italic= Bella**_

**Bold= Edward**

_Wipe the dumb smirk off your face Cullen!_

I slid it to him he read it and chuckled.

**Well it's not everyday your Best friend calls you hot and gorgeous. And that she may die without you.**

He passed it to me and I read it and scrawled something on it.

_Would you get over yourself?! It was one time and yes its true! But will you stop?!_

**No**

_Damn you. You son of a bitch._

**I'm a hot son of a bitch right?**

_UHHHHHH! I should have never said that!_

**To late know Hale.**

_Go to hell._

He laughed and throw the note in his bag.

The bell rang and I realized we spent the whole class passing notes.

I got out of my seat and walked towards the car.

I heard foot steps behind me a knew they belonged to the vampire that annoys the hell out of me.

"What do you want Cullen?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Edward I know you like the back of my hand. So what do you want?"

"One more time."

"One more time what?"

"Call me that one more time."

I took a big breath.

I stopped and got close to Edward so close out whole body's were touching.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I think you are the Sexiest most hottest guy ever and you have the most charming voice and when I look In your eyes I want to melt."

I didn't realize how true those words until I spoke them out loud.

He looked taken back but than it got replaced with the smile I love and own.

"Okay that's all I wanted to hear."

"UHHHH!"

I pushed away from him and stomped away.

I heard his laughter behind me.

I got to the car to find the others in and waiting for us I got in and slammed the door shut.

"What happened to you Bells?"

Emmett asked.

"Him! That's what happened to me."

I pointed at Edward as slipped in the car.

He laughed.

"What did you do know Edward?"

"Nothing Bella just Called me….."

He didn't get to finish because I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Think about the lighter Cullen think about it."

I let go and he busted out laughing.

"Okkkay you guys are weird."

Emmett said but we ignored them all.

"Keep driving Cullen."

"Anything for you Hale."

He got out the parking lot.

About half the way home Jasper told me something.

"Bells Emmett and I came up with a idea yesterday. While you were sleeping we called a company to make a indoor pool. While you were at school they made it."

"SO FAST?!"

"No before we left Forks last time we were here they already made the hole all they needed to do was put water in it and clean it."

He said it like it was so simple.

"How the hell didn't I see the hole?!"

"We kind of kept it from you."

"Wow you guys are bastards."

They all laughed and got out of the car as we got home.

"Thank god it is Friday!"

I yelled as I throw my bag over my shoulder and plopped down on the couch.

I yawned and felt my eyes drop.

"BELLY! COME ON LETS GO SEE THE POOL!"

That woke me up I got up and followed Emmett's voice.

When I got there I noticed I didn't know of this room! Hell I haven't even seen this room!

I walked in and saw a huge pool with a flat screen T.V on the other side of the room and beach chairs and tables around the pool there was also towels rolled up in the corner.

"You guys really out did yourself didn't you?"

They both nodded like little kids.

I laughed and walked out the room.

I walked back to the living room and saw Edward sitting there with his laptop on his lap.

I sat next to him.

"So what ya doing?"

"Reading Fan-fictions there real good actually."

I laughed and turned the computer off.

He pouted and looked at me.

"That was not nice that was a good one I was reading."

I laughed and put my head on his shoulder.

"Your so weird."

"Shut up Hale."

We stayed like that until I felt my eyes drop.

"Come on Hale lets get you in bed."

Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room he put the covers over me and was about to leave when I told him to stay with me he said yes and got on top of the covers and hugged me he hummed my lullaby and I knew I was a goner.

**Okay people this was a weird chap I know. Sorry if its not that good or long but its 1:02am and I am like tired! I am going to give you a hint for the next chap Edward and Bella do something bad in the pool. Now its up to you guys whether you think its sexually or just playing around. Well love the reviews. Thanks a lot but im going back to sleep. So for the question of the night……**

**DO YOU THINK EDWARD AND BELLA WILL DO A PRANK OR SOMETHING SEXUALLY IN THE NEXT CHAP?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**EMILY!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	25. the pool

**Bella POV**

"**BELLA PHONE!"**

**I got up from my bed which I was reading weathering heights in and walked down stairs.**

"**Who is it Alice?"**

"**Pick it up and you will see."**

**I rolled my eyes and took the phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Bella?"**

"**Lucas?"**

"**Umm Yea Bells I'm really sorry but I have to cancel the date my Dad And Mom forgot to tell me that we had a family reunion today."**

**I completely forgot about that!**

**I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.**

"**It's okay Lucas. We could go another time."**

"**Thanks for being so understanding Bells."**

"**No problem."**

"**Well I'll talk to you later?"**

"**Yea."**

**I hung up the phone and gave it back to Alice with a sigh.**

"**I forgot all about that date! Good thing he canceled."**

**Everyone laughed and Edward had a look of relief on his face.**

"**Okay Bells we are all going hunting you will be staying with Edward here."**

**Emmett told me.**

"**Uhhh! I have to stay with Cullen?!"**

**I said in a exasperated voice.**

**Edward narrowed his eyes and chucked a pillow at me playfully.**

**I laughed and stuck my finger up.**

**Everyone was looking at us with amused expressions.**

"**Well you guys keep fighting we will go hunting and wont be back until tomorrow night."**

"**Kay."**

**They all hugged me and kissed me than they left.**

**I turned and saw Edward looking at me.**

"**So how bout we try out that new pool?"**

**He asked.**

"**YEA!"**

**He laughed and we both went to or rooms to change.**

**I got out the bikini I bought and slipped it on.**

**(Bikini and Edward's Swimming trunks are on my profile!)**

I put my hair up in a messy bun and got my white flip flops.

I went downstairs and to the pool room to find Edward was already there.

He was sitting down on a beach chair watching T.V.

I sat next to him and looked at what he was wearing.

He was looking amazing in a pair of white trunks.

And just white trunks no shirt no shoes nothing!

His hair was messed up and he looked like a god sitting there.

I was to busy staring that I didn't know he was staring at me too.

I blushed and kicked my flip flops off.

"Come on Eddie lets go in."

He smiled and got up we walked to the edge of the pool and stood there.

"Sooooo who's going to jump first?"

He chuckled and picked me up.

"You are my dearest Bella."

"EDWARD! NO DON'T!…."

I didn't get to finish because he had already thrown me in.

I swam back up to the surface and looked at him.

He was sitting on the edge with his feet in the water.

"YOU BASTARD!"

He laughed.

"Get in the pool Cullen."

"What if I don't want to Hale?"

"Edward shut the hell up and get your ass in this pool!"

He laughed and got in.

I swam towards him and stopped right in front of him.

"That was NOT nice."

"Well who said I was nice?"

I narrowed my eyes and splashed water in his face.

"Oh no water I'm going to die!"

He put a hand over his forehead.

I hit his chest playfully.

I looked down.

And that was a BIG mistake.

I kept staring at his chest.

He smirked.

"It's okay hale you can look I don't mind."

I nodded and kept looking it was like I was hypnotized.

"Hey."

He said softly and lifted me chin I looked in his eyes and I swear all the bones in my body became soft.

"You okay?"

I nodded and kept looking in his eyes.

I mean come on I knew Edward was gorgeous but I never felt this way around him before.

He took a piece of my hair that came out of my bun and was stuck to my neck and moved it behind my ear.

"Your scaring me Bells your just looking at me…"

"Edward shut up and kiss me."

He looked taken back.

"What?"

"Shut up and kissed me."

"But Bella."

"Edward if you don't want to its okay."

I went under water and swam away embarrassed by what I did.

I came up for breath and I felt someone grab my arm.

I turned and saw Edward.

He came towards me and our whole body's were touching.

"I never said I didn't want to kiss you."

He whispered before crashing his lips to mine.

It was soft at first but than turned to something eager like we were hungry for each other.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I had my hand in his hair playing with the back of it.

He was holding me by my waist.

I didn't realize we were moving until my back hit the wall of the pool.

He gave me some room to breathe but he didn't leave my skin he kissed my neck and ran his nose across my collarbone.

I lifted his head and kissed him again.

He started rubbing my back and I had my hands on his chest.

After a couple more minutes we stopped and looked at each other.

"That was…."

"Wow."

I finished it for him.

He smiled at me.

"Your not mad?"

"Edward I asked you to kiss me and no of course I'm not mad kind of the opposite."

"Good because I don't regret it."

I laughed.

"Edward aren't we supposed to be brother and sister."

He sighed and rubbed my back.

My legs were still wrapped around his waist but know I was resting my head on the crook of his neck and my arms were around his neck.

"Bella we were never quite brother and sister. When you came in our family Alice had a vision that you and I would one day be a couple. And I never knew until the night of the eight grade dance."

"Eight grade dance? that's when you stopped talking to me."

"I know and it was because of the vision."

I stayed silence thinking about everything.

"You still there?"

He whispered.

"Yea just processing."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that I cant be sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I fell in love with you Bella and I'm sorry that I really cant be sorry."

"What? You what?"

"I fell for you and I fell hard."

He whispered.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not upset."

He snapped his head up and looked at me.

"Your not mad that I fell for you?"

"Never because I fell too."

He looked shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He kissed my forehead.

"Good."

He whispered and picked me up.

"Come on lets get out of here."

He picked me up and we got out of the pool.

He sat me on a chair and gave me a towel.

I wiped some water off and wrapped the towel around my body.

Edward did the same but wrapped the towel around his waist.

We walked back in the house.

I sat in the chair and Edward sat next to me.

"Edward I'm scared."

I whispered.

"Why?"

"Because your supposed to be my brother and best friend but you don't feel what I feel for you if you're a brother."

"What do you feel for me?"

"Like your mine like I cant live without you. I rather die than not live without you. When I look at you all my problems go away."

"I feel the same way."

"And that's what scares me."

"I'm so sorry for making this complicated. Maybe if I didn't fall for you we wouldn't be going through this."

"Edward shut up. I never said I regretted you I'm saying that I am nervous and scared of how this is going to work out."

"Me too Belly."

"Will you stay by me?"

"Always."

"Than everything is going to work out."

He lifted me up and put me on his lap.

He kissed my head and left his lips lingering there for awhile.

I lifted my head and looked at him.

He leaned in and so did I.

Out lips meet and we kissed.

He laid me down on the couch and got on top of me without breaking the kiss he kept his weight of me by putting his hands by my head and keeping his body from mine.

We kept on going only stopping when I had to breath.

"Bells we need to stop."

He whispered before kissing me again.

"I don't want to."

"Neither do I. But we should"

"Okay."

We stopped and he stood up.

My cheeks were flushed and my lips were swollen.

He gave me a peck on the lips and told me to take a shower.

I nodded and went upstairs.

Trying to process what just happened.

I stayed in the shower for awhile.

When I was done I put on my long black sweat pants with a tank top.

I went downstairs and saw Edward putting some fried chicken and French fries on a plate.

I sat down and looked at him.

"How did you?"

"I went to KFC while you were taking a shower."

I laughed and ate when I was done I went to my room with Edward behind me.

I curled up at his side.

"Shhh Sleep my Bella."

He kissed my cheek and hummed the lullaby my eyes dropped and the last thing I heard was.

"I love you."

**I was reading your guys reviews and I was shocked by how many people thought they were going to do a prank! I mean come on! Have some faith in me people! Okay so I am warning you know. The next chap will be cute because they are still together. BUT… there will be drama and lots of it in the next ones! And hearts will be broken! Sooooo stay with me people! Love the reviews! Thanks a ton. So the question of the day……**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAP?**

**Thanks a ton **

**EMMY!**

**XOXOXOXO**


	26. My heart you broke it

Edward POV

I opened my eyes and closed them just as quickly.

The rain was pouring and you could hear the wind blowing.

I moaned and moved to my right side.

I heard a velvety laugh come from next to me.

I turned around and saw my own god next to me.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning."

I closed my eyes and pressed myself against Edward and got under the covers.

He laughed and brushed through my hair.

"You do know it's about 12:00 you should get up."

"No."

It was muffled by my face pressed in Edwards shirt.

"Okay than I guess I'm just going to have to tickle you."

"Edward don't you dare!"

He started tickling my sides and I started laughing a kicking him everywhere.

"Edward (giggle) Stop Plea (giggle) please!"

"Will you get up?"

"Ye (giggle) Yes!"

"Okay."

He stopped and I glared at him I got off the bed taking the covers with me and stomped to the bathroom.

When I closed the door I heard him laugh behind me.

I took a quick shower and put on some black superman boy shorts and a long grey shirt. I put on some fuzzy black socks and put my hair in a pony tail.

I went downstairs and grabbed a granola bar I ate it and went to Edwards room.

He was on his couch and I sat next to him.

He put the guitar down and kissed my cheek.

He hugged me and I pecked his lips.

"What song were you playing?"

"Nothing just playing some cords."

"Well I wrote another song."

"You did?"

"Yup!"

"Can I listen to it?"

"No way Eddie Boy."

He growled playfully and I ran out of the room I got my guitar and went back to his room.

He smiled and I sat next to him.

"Ready?"

He nodded and I started playing.

Taylor Swift- Crazier

I'd never gone with the windJust let it flowLet it take me where it wants to go toYou open the doorThere's so much moreI've never seen it beforeI was trying to flyBut I couldn't find wingsBut you came along and you changed everythingYou lift my feet off the groundYou spin me aroundYou make me crazier, crazierFeels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyesYou make me crazier, crazier, crazierI've watched from a distance as you made life your ownEvery sky was your own kind of blueAnd I wanted to know how that would feelAnd you made it so realYou showed me something that I couldn't seeYou opened my eyesAnd you made me believeBaby you showed me what living is forI don't wanna hide anymoreOh ohYou lift my feet off the groundYou spin me aroundYou make me crazier, crazierFeels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyesYou make me crazier, crazier, crazierCrazier, crazier, crazier

"Well?"

He didn't say anything he just kissed me.

"I loved it."

He Whispered.

"Really?"

"Amazing."

We stayed there in each others for awhile.

"Edward?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Belly you don't know how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

I kissed his Jaw and laid my head on his chest.

"You know we have bee through Hell and back together."

He laughed.

"Yah I know."

We stayed like that all day watching movies and just talking.

"WERE HERE!"

The door busted open and in came Emmett with the others behind them.

"Welcome back."

I said and Emmett came and picked me up.

"Belly I have missed you!"

"Emmett its been two days!"

"I know."

Alice came in and smiled when she saw me and Edward.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!"

She came and hugged us both.

We hugged her back and started laughing.

Everyone else looked confused.

"The vision I didn't tell you guys about was that Edward and Bella got together!"

Everyone came and hugged us and told us how happy they were.

"You better protect my daughter because if you don't you're a dead man."

Rose growled at Edward.

When everyone was done we heard someone come in the house.

"EDDIE!"

We all stayed shocked with our mouths hanging open as Tanya walked in.

When she saw Edward she ran towards him and sat on his lap.

"EDDIE! DID YOU MISS ME?"

"Tanya what are you doing here?"

"To see you of course!"

She yelled and Edward cringed.

I cleared my throat and she turned around.

"BELLA!"

She plastered a fake smile on her face and came towards me.

She hugged me but my hands stayed at my sides.

Everyone smirked.

She pretended like she didn't notice.

"How is everyone?!"

She yelled and we all cringed at the way her voice sounded.

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bells?"

"Jacob?"

"Yea. I was just wondering if you would come to la oush tomorrow?"

"Sure I would love too!"

"Great! So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Defiantly!"

"Kay by Bells."

"Bye Jake."

I hung up and everyone was looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

And they all started talking.

Edward took my hand and we headed upstairs.

"What the hell is she doing here?!"

I whispered once we were in his room.

He shacked his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No clue."

We sat down and started talking when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells it's Lucas I was just wondering if you would like to go out for some ice cream or something?"

"Sure."

"So I'll pick you up in about 30 minutes?"

"That be great."

"Kay I'll see you later."

I hung up and saw Edward looking at me with a hurt expression.

"Calm down I'm going to tell him I don't want a relationship know."

He calmed down but I could tell he was still not convinced.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He looked up at me.

"I promise I will never do that to you. I love you."

He smiled my crooked smile and nodded.

"I love you too."

He pecked my lips.

"Well I'm going to change."

I kissed his cheek and left the room.

I put on some ripped skinny jeans and a black hoodie I put my hair down and some black converse.

I headed down stairs to find Lucas pulling in the driveway.

"Bye guys!"

I hugged Edward and gave him a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I left and got in the car.

"Hey Lucas."

"Hey Bells."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"To the ice cream place."

I laughed and relaxed as we started talking.

We were heading back to my house and I still have not told him that I cant be with him.

We were already in the drive way of my house he stopped the car and turned towards me.

"Bells I'm really happy to have you back in my life."

"Me too."

I felt so bad!

He leaned in to kiss me but I dodged it and it hit my cheek.

I looked at the door to see Edward with a painful expression on his face.

I panicked and kissed Lucas on the cheek and told him thanks.

I ran inside looking for Edward.

"EDWARD!"

I went to the kitchen but Alice was in front of me blocking me.

"Bells don't go in there."

"Alice I have too."

She shacked her head.

I ran passed her and what I saw broke my heart.

**don't kill me! Not a good chap im sorry! But show me some love people! Review! Review! Please! Soooo the question of the day.**

**WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER BILLY OR CARLISLE?**

**I like Carlisle better!**

**Thanks a lot!**

**EMMY!**

**XOXOXOXO**


	27. she is leaving slowly

_Bella POV_

_Right there in front of me was Edward with Tanya in his lap they were in a full make out session._

_I gasped and they stopped._

_Tanya gave me a disgustingly sweet smile._

_Edward just kept staring at me with guilt and pain all over his face._

"_How could you?"_

_I asked than ran up to my room I slammed my door and fell on my bed and started crying. _

_Edward POV_

_Bella ran upstairs we heard her door slam and she started crying._

_I felt horrible as I remembered her face._

"_WHAT THE FUCK YOU MAN-WHORE!"_

_Rosalie came in screeching at me._

"_AND YOU! YOU WHORE GET YOU SKINNY ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

_She yelled and pointed at Tanya._

"_You cant make me leave ice princess."_

_Tanya replied with a smile._

"_DAMN RIGHT I WILL!"_

_Rose ran over to her to be stopped by Emmett and Jasper._

"_I'LL KILL THE BITCH! SHE HURT MY DAUGHTER! AND YOU EDWARD YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

_Emmett and Jasper pulled Rose out of the house._

_When she was gone Carlisle turned towards Tanya._

"_Tanya I think it would be best if you left."_

_She looked shocked by what he said._

"_But Carlisle…"_

"_Know!"_

_He said in a firm voice._

_She nodded and left._

"_Edward why?"_

_Alice asked._

"_Because she was kissing Lucas."_

"_She wasn't kissing him! He wanted to kiss her but she dodged it! She came looking for you!"_

_She yelled._

_And I felt horrible._

"_I never meant to hurt her."_

_I whispered._

"_Yea well try telling her that know she is going to go out with Lucas and she is going to avoid you at all costs."_

_I cringed when I heard that._

_I ignored everyone and went to my room._

_I sat on the floor and put my head in my hands._

_I started thinking about all the times I had with Bella._

_From when she was little to today from the last time she kissed me ._

_I was so stupid I just got her and I lost her too._

_I groaned at sat there listening to Alice trying to calm Bella down._

"_Ali I don't get why!"_

_She sobbed into Alice's shoulder._

"_I know sweetie I know."_

_After a while it was to much to take._

_I put my I-Pod on and blocked everyone out._

_THE NEXT DAY!_

_Still Edward POV!_

_We were all waiting for Bella to come down for school._

_Rose Emmett and Bella were going to go in Emmett's Jeep because Rose was pissed at me and Emmett had turned serious and would not even look at me._

_We heard foot steps coming down the stairs and I gasped._

_There was Bella wearing a white dress with blue straps and blue desighns on the bottom. The dress fell above her knees. Showing a lot of skin and her shoulders were bare._

_She had some multi color flats on._

_Her hair was up and it had a little bun in the back a couple of she curled her bangs and they were falling at her side._

_**(WHOLE OUTFIT ON MY PROFILE UNDER "BELLA'S PAYBACK OUTFIT!)**_

_She came down and said hi we were all shocked at how she looked._

_I got in the Volvo with Alice and Jasper Rose, Emmett, And Bella got in the Jeep._

_When we got to school We saw Lucas leaning on his car waiting for Bella._

_I growled as Bella got out of the car and ran towards him and hugged him._

_They talked then they went to there class._

"_Edward don't you dare growl you caused this so deal with the pain."_

_Jasper said and left with Alice._

_I sat in the car with my thoughts._

_At lunch time we all went to our usual table in the corner._

_I waited for Bella._

_But she never came._

"_She's not coming Edward."_

_Alice said in a hard voice._

_I turned and saw she was sitting with Angela, Lucas, Lissa, Jessica, Eric, and Ben in a table she was next to Lucas and Lissa they were all laughing at something Lucas said._

"_Edward she is going to be with Jacob all the time or Lucas, Lissa, or Angela she is going to try to avoid coming home as much as she can. And when she does she is going to be in her room."_

_They were all glaring at me._

_I got up right when the bell rang and went to biology._

_Bella came in after the bell rang and sat next to without once glancing my direction._

_She ignored me the whole class and when the bell rang she got out of her seat and ran._

_At the end of the day Bella came out and ran to a boy with a black hood and washed out jeans._

"_Jacob!"_

_She squealed and hugged him he hugged her back and they started talking._

_She came over and told us she was going with Jacob and his Dad and that she was going to spend the night over Lissa's._

_She left with Jacob and we got in the car._

"_She is already pulling away from us."_

_Alice whispered and started crying in Jasper's shoulder._

_**Okay I know real short chap! Im so sorry! Holy shit! These reviews were intense! Love it! Thanks soo much! So I am going to try to update over the week day but im not so sure I can. Cause Melanie (my other BFF) is having boy trouble and we are all getting together. And I'm going to the beach with Lucas to TRY to learn how to surf! Wish me luck! So please please review! Im begging you! Thanks a ton people! So Who think Bradley Cooper is HOT?! Because I think he is smoking! And who think Leonardo Decaprio is sexy?! Cuz I think he is 2! Hahahah! So for the question of the day…..**_

_**WHAT OTHER SERIES DO YOU GUYS LIKE?**_

_**Let me know because I could use a good one!**_

_**So besides Twilight these are the series I love!**_

_**Vampire Academy**_

_**The Immortales**_

_**House of night**_

_**Evernight**_

_**The hunger games**_

_**Yup and I really want to read a good series so let me know!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PEOPLE! **_

_**PLEASE?!**_

_**THANKS SO MUCH!**_

_**EMMY!**_

_**XOXOXOXO**_


	28. i want to kiss you

**Any suggestions for the story let me know!**

**Bella POV**

"**So Bells how has life been treating you?"**

**Me and Jake were holding hands and walking down the beach.**

"**It's been better how about you?"**

"**It's been good but how come your life has been better?"**

**I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.**

"**I caught my boyfriend cheating on me."**

**I whispered and he stopped walking.**

"**What?!"**

**He yelled and looked at me.**

"**Umm I caught him cheating on me?"**

**It came out as a question.**

"**Yea but why would he cheat on you?"**

**I shrugged my shoulders.**

"**Bells you don't see yourself clearly. Your smart, Pretty, Funny, Enthusiastic, and you're a great friend I can imagine you as a girlfriend."**

**He mumbled the last part.**

**I was surprised at his speech.**

**This was not the Jacob I know.**

"**Okay who are you and what have you done to Jacob?"**

**He laughed and kept walking.**

"**He still here he just had a moment."**

**I laughed and kissed his cheek.**

"**I love you Jacob! You're the bestest friend a girl can have! You can be my teddy bear."**

**He grinned and shacked his head.**

"**I prefer Wolves. And I love you too."**

"**Fine than you may be a wolf if it makes you happy."**

"**Sure sure."**

**I slapped his arm.**

**Which hurt me more than it hurt him.**

**He rubbed pretending to look hurt.**

**He pouted.**

"**Bella! I am shocked!"**

**I laughed and went running ahead of him.**

**I could hear him running behind me.**

"**You cant outrun me Hale!"**

"**Yea but I can try Black!"**

**He laughed and grabbed me by my waist and throw me over his back caveman style.**

**My arms and head were dangling from his back and my butt and legs were by his neck.**

**I started hitting his back.**

"**JACOB BLACK LET ME GO!"**

**I shrieked he laughed and ignored me.**

**I could not see were we were going so I lifted me head and flipped me hair.**

**We walking towards his house.**

"**Umm Jake don't you think your Dad will find it weird that you have me over your shoulder?"**

"**Nah he's just happy I have a normal friend."**

**I laughed and stayed quiet.**

"**Hey Dad!"**

**Jake yelled as he walked in the house.**

"**Hey Jake."**

**He laughed at the picture he saw.**

"**Hi Bella."**

**He said with a chuckle.**

**Jake turned me around so that I was facing Billy.**

"**Hi Billy!"**

**He laughed and took a picture on his Cell.**

"**HEY!"**

**I yelled and that just made him laugh louder.**

"**Well I ordered Pizza of anyone wants some."**

"**Yea!"**

**Jake throw me on the couch.**

"**JAKE!"**

**I screeched and he fell down from laughing so hard.**

**When he calmed down I looked at him and asked.**

"**Are you done?"**

**He nodded his head but I could tell he was holding in his laughter.**

"**Go ahead let it out."**

**He couldn't take it no more and busted out laughing.**

**When he was done he sat down next to me and looked me.**

**I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him.**

**He started laughing all over again.**

"**You know what Jake?"**

**He shacked his head.**

"**YOU'RE A BASTARD! GO TO HELL!"**

**He and Billy couldn't take it and once again laughed.**

**When they calmed down he hugged me and kissed my cheek.**

"**I'm sorry Bells you know I love you."**

"**Sure sure."**

**He chuckled and sat down.**

**My phone rang and I picked it up.**

"**Hey Lissa!"**

"**Hey Bells! So when do you want Lucas to pick you up?"**

"**Whenever you guys can."**

"**Okay! We will be there know!"**

**I laughed and hung up.**

"**Who was it?"**

**Jake asked with his mouth full of pizza and coke.**

**I got up and kissed his cheek.**

"**It was Lissa she is coming to pick me up."**

"**Oh! Bells you have to promise you will call and we will hang out again."**

"**Defiantly!"**

**He hugged me and kissed my forehead.**

**I kissed his cheek and hugged him.**

"**Bye Billy!"**

"**Bye Bells."**

**I hugged him and he kissed my cheek.**

**I left the house and made my way to the beach.**

**Lissa was there with Lucas under a tree. **

**They were laughing and when they saw me Lissa ran over.**

"**Bella!"**

**She hugged me and we fell to the ground we both started laughing and Lucas helped us up.**

"**Things really have not changed."**

**He said with a smile.**

"**Well you don't want it to change."**

**I said as I got up.**

"**Yup!"**

**Lissa agreed. **

"**Okay you guys lets go."**

**We all got in the car and left to there house.**

**When we got there they went in the kitchen.**

"**MOM! DAD!"**

**They both yelled.**

"**In here!"**

**We heard a women yell.**

"**Hey Mom this is Bella Hale the girl from the adoption center from when we were little."**

**Lucas explained.**

**She looked up and she was very pretty.**

**She was tall and had blue eyes she had brown hair long curly hair.**

**She smiled and hugged me.**

"**Hello Bella we have heard a lot about you. My name is Bianca Pattinson."**

**I smiled at how sweet she was.**

"**Hello Mrs. Pattinson. Thank you for letting me stay the night."**

"**Nonsense! Call me Bianca and you are welcome to stay as long as you like! You have made my children very happy."**

**She gave me a smile and hugged Lissa and Lucas.**

"**I have to get back to work but Dinner is ready and you Father has left for a business meeting in California he will be back tomorrow night. I will be back late. So behave and treat our guest well."**

"**Okay Mom."**

**They both said she smiled kissed there cheeks an gave me a motherly smile and left.**

**She reminded me of Mommy.**

"**Okay Bells lets eat!"**

**Lissa exclaimed as she got the Lasagna out of the oven.**

**We all sat down and started Joking around.**

**It was 10:00 and we were all in the couch we had just finished watching "The Notebook."**

**Lissa and Me were crying on Lucas.**

**He was holding Lissa on his right and he was also holding me on his left.**

**He was telling us how weird we were.**

**When we were done crying Lissa got up.**

"**Come on Bells lets go to my room."**

"**Umm hold on Liss I want to talk to Bells."**

"**Okay well my room is the second one to the right. Come whenever your ready."**

"**Thanks Liss."**

**She hugged me and whispered in my ear.**

"**I'm so glad to have my best friend back. But I also know you will spend the night with Lucas not me."**

**Than she went up the stairs.**

**I shacked my head and Lucas laughed.**

"**What she tell you?"**

"**I don't even know."**

**He chuckled.**

"**Come on lets go to my room."**

**He stood up and I was right behind him.**

**I went to the bathroom and changed into pajamas and sat on Lucas's bed.**

**He came out of the bathroom wearing blue long pants and a white fitted T-shirt.**

**He sat next to me on the bed.**

**I laid down and he laughed.**

"**I would say make yourself at home but I guess you did."**

**I laughed and he laid next to me.**

**I curled up at his side and laid my head on his chest he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.**

**After a couple minutes he whispered.**

"**I really want to kiss you Bells."**

**I was shocked but whispered.**

"**I really want you to kiss me."**

**He lifted my face and brought it to his.**

"**You sure?"**

**I nodded and he gave me a gentle kiss at first.**

**Than he went deeper.**

**It was amazing but I was waiting for a spark a spark that only came when Edward kissed me.**

**I never came.**

**OKAY YOU GUYS! Short chap I know! Love the reviews I got! You guys are amazing! And today I was with my friend Megan and she helped me write this chap so…… THANKS MEG! So any suggestions for the story let me know please! I'm begging you!!!**

**So for the question of the day………**

**DRUM ROLL!**

**What is your Favorite singer?**

**Mines are.**

**PINK**

**KELLY CLARKSON**

**TAYLOR SWIFT**

**WHOO! I LOVE THEM! **

**Sooo let me know who is yours!**

**So….**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**Thanks a lot.**

**EMMY!**

**XOXOXOXOXXO**


	29. you marked my heart like a tattoo

Edward POV

"Hurry!"

Alice hissed coming in my room.

"What?"

"Bella is on her way here from the sleepover!"

Those words woke me up from my state of depression I have been in all night.

I got dressed and headed down stairs all the others were there like they didn't care but they were acting normal sot that Bella wouldn't know. But on the inside they were all anxious to see her.

I sat next to Alice they were all watching "Americas next top Model."

We heard Lucas's car come in.

"Bye Lucas thanks so much."

We heard Bella say she closed the door and walked up to the door she hesitated took a deep breath and opened the door. She stepped in and gave us a smile.

"Hey."

She said and Emmett ran up to her.

"BELLY!"

She hugged him and giggled.

"I missed you too Em."

"Things are boring without you."

He said with a pout.

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Things are boring without you too."

"Hey Rose."

She walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hey B. How was it?"

"It was fun. I spend the afternoon with Jake and Billy and than Lucas and Lissa cam to pick me up and we went to there house."

Rose smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Me too."

"Bella!"

Alice chimed and came to hug her.

"Hey Al."

"We have to o shopping!"

"No no way."

"We will talk about it later!"

Than she went next to Jasper.

"JAZZ!"

Bella ran to him and hugged him as hard as she could.

He chuckled but was surprised.

"Hey Bells. I missed you."

She inhaled his smell and said.

"You have no idea how much I missed my emotion reader brother."

He got worried and lifted a eye brow.

"Bells want to tell me something?"

"Not really just missed you."

"I missed you too."

He kissed her cheek and than she went to Esme.

"Mommy!"

She sat on her lap and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Hey sweetie how was it?"

"It was great! And Lucas's Mom reminded me of you. She was nice. But your better."

Esme laughed and kissed her head.

"I'm glad to know."

"Were is Daddy?"

"Here I am."

Carlisle said coming up the stairs.

"Daddy!"

She rushed to him and he met her half way and picked her up.

"How's my girl?"

"Good you?"

"I missed you but know that you're here good."

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Missed you too Daddy."

He laughed and they started talking.

"You hungry Bells?"

Rose asked.

"Nah I ate with Liss and Lucas right before coming here."

"Okay."

She looked at me and nodded.

That hurt me.

A lot.

She would usually come over or smile but a nod.

that's all.

"She want's you to feel the pain she felt when she caught you Edward."

Jasper whispered.

I nodded to let him know I heard him.

"Emmy later want to play the Wii?"

He nodded like a little kid.

"DEFINATLY!"

She laughed and went upstairs to take a shower.

"I hope your happy Fuck-Ward know she is going to avoid us!"

Rosalie yelled and went to her room with Emmett right behind her.

"Rose is right Edward. Bella is my sister and I love her but we are going to lose her if you don't fix things. And I mean lose her she will go out with Lucas and eventually things will get serious for them. Do you want to lose her? Do you want to not see her face everyday? Smell her scent? Or the way she falls all the time and your always there to catch her? If she leaves Edward I have seen what will happen to this family and I hate it. Bella is the one thing that keeps this family together. It's like a knot on the shoe lace. The knot keeps the shoe lace's tied all together. But if that know goes away the lace's separate and the person will fall. That's what is going to happen to this Family. Bella is our know she keeps us together. She has brought us out of the depression state we all used to be in. And if she leaves. Rose and Emmett will team with her and leave he family to be with her. Esme and Carlisle will not choose a side. You Edward will live on your own hiding from everyone and there will be a point that you can not live without Bella. You wont take it and you will go to the volturi. So you fix it and you fix it know!"

Alice finished her speech and went to her room with Jasper.

Esme and Carlisle smiled a sad smile at me and left hunting I went up to my room and tried to explain a way to explain to Bella how sorry I am.

Bella POV

I was on my bed reading Vampire Academy when the door knocked.

"Come in!"

The person opened the door and stepped in I looked up from the book to see the person I least expected there.

Edward.

Looking nervous.

Guilty.

Sorry.

But most of all

Scared.

I cleared my throat and sat up on the head board my back pressed against it.

"Bella I need to talk to you."

He whispered looking down.

"Okay lets talk."

I was surprised at how brave my voice sounded. I was really nervous on what he was going to say.

He nodded and came in he came over my desk and pulled out the chair he sat down and faced me.

We didn't say anything we just looked around the room avoiding each others gaze.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Bella please don't act stupid you know what I'm sorry for."

"Edward I would like you to tell me why you are sorry."

He looked straight in my eyes and told me.

"Bella I am sorry for cheating on you."

"Whoa whoa who said we were ever going out? As far as I am concerned we NEVER went out. We just shared a couple kissed and that's all."

He flinched but didn't move his gaze.

I was getting uncomfortable so looked away.

"Bella please…."

"No you listen to me Edward! I loved you I guess I still do and when Lucas came to pick me up that night it was because we are friends! Friends and yes he wants to be more but that night I was going to tell him that I was not looking for a relationship because I was with you. But he leaned in and kissed me I dodged it and it hit my cheek. I look at the door and I saw you with this expression that made me want to cry because I NEVER wanted to hurt you! But I guess that is not what you wanted you wanted me to feel pain! And this has been the second time you have broken my heart! First on vacation now that I finally think we will have our happy ending you go ahead and ruin that! I trusted you. You were my best friend and we were going to be more but you ruined it! And know my best friend is Jacob Black I KNOW he will NEVER hurt me! And he loves me and I love him. And you know what it is a brotherly sister relationship! And you want to know what last night during the sleep over I kissed Lucas. And I wanted him to make me forget. Make me forget the pain you made me go through make me forget you! And in the middle of that kiss I realized that no matter how hard I try to forget you and all the things we shared I cant! Because you have marked my heart like a tattoo! I waited for that spark that only comes when you kiss me and it NEVER came NEVER! And know every time I close my eyes I cant get the picture of you and Tanya out of my head. I trusted you and that's what hurts the most that I was ready to give everything up for you and you took a advantage of that."

By the end I was crying and he was shacking his head like this was a bad dream that was happening and he would soon wake up.

He got out of the chair and came and sat right in front of me.

"I never meant to hurt you and I am so sorry. And I will make it easy for you to forget me that much I promise."

He kissed my forehead and let his lips there.

He got up and went to the door.

He opened but before he went I whispered.

"I love you Edward so much that you don't even know how much I love you."

He gave me a sad smile.

"I love you too Bella and this is why I'm doing what I am."

Than he was gone.

I laid on my bed and started crying my eyes out.

After awhile there were no more tears to shed so I fell asleep.

**WHOO! Drama! Know you guys are going to HATE ME in the next chap! I am sure of that. I am going to make a twist that you guys will not see coming but I gave you some hints in this chap that I hope you catch! Thanks so much for the reviews! And please please please REVIEW IM BEGGING! I am working hard to update fast so show me some love people! So question of the day……**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAP?**

**So thanks a ton! Sooooo…**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE EMMY!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	30. please dont leave me

Bella POV

"Edward no! please don't go! Your not doing the right thing by leaving!"

I heard Ali Yell it was around 1 in the morning.

I got up from bed and stumbled to the door.

As I opened the door the whole house fell quiet.

I went to Edwards room to find that the whole family was there and Edward was next to the window with a bag in his hand.

"What's going on?"

I rubbed my eyes and went to stand next to Ali.

I took her hand and she gave me a gentle squeeze.

I looked around the room to find Mommy, Ali, and Rose looking like they were about to cry soon. Emmett and Jasper were both serious looking at Edward and that was once in a lifetime for Emmett to be serious.

Daddy was looking at Edward with a pained expression.

I instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

Nobody answered so I said it with more force.

"What is going on?!"

"Bells why don't you go back to bed?"

Rose asked.

"NO! not until you tell me what is happening!"

"Bells why don't you….."

"Rosalie Bella is old enough and she deserves to know what is happening."

Jazzy said.

"Bells Edward wants to leave."

He said without looking away from Edward.

"What? Why?"

Edward growled at Jasper and said something I could not catch.

"This decision effects her to Edward."

"I know that and that's why I am doing this!"

He yelled and than all the puzzle pieces fell together.

Edward saying that I would forget him soon.

Alice yelling at him to not leave.

Everyone worried.

Edward by the window.

He was going to leave.

"EDWARD! You cant leave!"

I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I started crying and he rubbed circles in my hair.

He bended down and was my height.

"Bella calm down."

"Your going to leave."

I got out with while sobbing.

"Bella I am doing this for you so that you can be happy."

"I cant be happy unless I see you everyday. Unless I hear your laugh or see your smile. Unless you hum my lullaby. Or I see you playing the piano. Or you hold me tight and tell me everything is going to be okay. What about my smile? I own that smile! I cant think about not seeing that smile everyday. You cant leave me! Please Edward im begging!"

I kept crying and he kept telling me not to worry.

I was very aware of Ali crying in Jazz shoulder.

Of Rose crying in Emmy's chest.

And of Mommy and Daddy holding on to one another while Mommy cried.

I hung on to Edward for dear life.

He picked me up and took me to my room he put me in my bed. He sat next to me and wiped the tears from my eyes with his index fingers. He got on top of the covers and brought me towards him. I dug my head in his chest and inhaled the smell I love so much. He rubbed my back and started humming my lullaby.

I crumpled his shirt in my head and held on to it.

"Edward I love you no matter how big of a ass you are."

He gave me a sad laugh.

"I love you too Bells."

He kissed my forehead and than hummed my lullaby again.

I fell asleep right on his chest.

THE NEXT MORNING STILL BELLA POV!

I felt the space next to me hoping Edward would be.

But nothing was there.

Then last nights memories came pouring back to me.

I got out of the bed as fast as I could.

"EDWARD!"

I yelled going in his room everything was there but he was not there.

I went down stairs.

"EDWARD?!"

I yelled but nothing.

Jazzy appeared in front of me and took me by my shoulders.

"Where's Edward?!"

I yelled and struggled in his arms.

He took a good grip on me.

"Bells calm down!"

"NO! WHERE IS EDWARD?!"

I yelled tears streaming down my face.

I already knew the answer but I still had a spark of hope left in me.

"Bella calm down!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS EDWARD?!"

I yelled.

"Bella he left! Last night when you fell asleep he left!"

He said something else but I blocked him out.

I felt numb like there was nothing left in the world to look up to.

"BELLA?!"

I lifted my head and looked at Jasper.

"Bells he left you this.

He gave me a envelope that had in elegant hand writing on the front.

_Bella_

I took it and slipped out of Jaspers grip I went up to my room and ignored all the looks they were all giving me.

I opened my door and opened the envelope with shaky hands.

It read.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so sorry for causing you all this pain. This was never in my intentions. I love you so much and this is why I am doing this. I want you to be happy and live a life where I don't ruin it. I love you so much. Please never ever believe that I don't. You are the most important thing in my life. You gave me a reason to live. I live for your smile. And the way you laugh or the way you blush when you are embarrassed. I may not be there but remember what I told you on your 7__th__ birthday? That as long as you were the bracelet I gave you I will always be with you. My heart and love stay with you. _

_Love always_

_Edward Cullen,_

I held the letter to my chest and started crying I fell on the floor and all I could think is.

He's gone.

**Short chap I know sorry! couldn't leave you guys hanging for long! Soooo for the quez of the day….**

**WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER EDWARD OR JACOB?**

**Well for me its EDWARD!**

**Love him!**

**So **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks **

**EMMY!**

**XOXOXOXO**


	31. Halo

Bella POV

It's been a month. A month since he left and took my heart with him.

I have tried calling and calling but nothing.

I spend most of my time hidden in my room or in Edward's.

I only come out to go to school or to see the family.

I was right now on the floor looking at the bracelet he gave me.

I flipped it over and played with the charms on it.

It had the heart that always reminded me of him. It also had a Winnie the pooh with piglet hugging each other. He said that they were best friends like us. He got it when I was obsessed with Winnie the Pooh.

I sighed and got up.

I have been in the same black sweat pants and black sweat shirt for a while I wash it than put it back on.

I had a beanie on my head and I was looking out the window.

It was raining like the sky was crying. It was like the whole world was crying because Edward left.

"Bells?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

My voice was hoarse from crying so much it was like I had no tears left in me to shed.

Alice Rose and Mom came in with a pair of jeans and a long brown sleeved shirt. Rose was holding a plate of food.

They kneeled in front of me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Bells you should take a shower and change out of those sweats."

Alice said softly.

I nodded and took the clothes from her hand.

"B why don't you eat first?"

Rose asked holding up the tray of food.

"Umm how about latter?"

She nodded and put it on the table.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

They all whispered a okay.

It was like they were thinking any little word that they said would make me break down.

I sighed and got in the shower.

When I was done I put on the jeans and the shirt to find the food was on my desk.

I went to the desk and pulled out the chair I sat down and started eating the hamburger when I was done I got my I- Pod.

I slipped back in bed and started listening to some songs when a song came that I can relate to so much.

_Remember those walls I built?Well, baby they're tumbling downAnd they didn't even put up a fightThey didn't even make a soundI found a way to let you inBut, I never really had a doubtStanding in the light of your haloI got my angel now_

It's like I've been awakened_Every rule I had you breakin'It's the risk that I'm takingI ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking nowI'm surrounded by your embrace_

Everywhere I look I feel Edward holding me and telling me its going to be okay.

_Baby, I can see your haloYou know you're my saving graceYou're everything I need and moreIt's written all over your faceBaby, I can feel your haloPray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your haloI can see your haloI can feel your haloI can see your haloHalo, ooh ooh....._

_Hit me like a ray of sunBurning through my darkest nightYou're the only one that I wantThink I'm addicted to your lightI swore I'd never fall againBut this don't even feel like fallingGravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awakenedEvery rule I had you breakin'It's the risk that I'm takingI'm never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking nowI'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your haloYou know you're my saving graceYou're everything I need and moreIt's written all over your faceBaby, I can feel your haloI pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your haloI can see your haloI can feel your haloI can see your haloHalo, ooh ooh.....I can feel your haloI can see your haloI can feel your halo_

_I can see your haloHalo, ooh ooh.....Halo, ooh ooh.....Halo, ooh ooh, oh........_

_Everywhere I'm looking nowI'm surrounded by your embraceBaby, I can see your haloYou know you're my saving graceYou're everything I need and moreIt's written all over your faceBaby, I can feel your haloI pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your haloI can see your haloI can feel your haloI can see your haloHalo, ooh oh.......I can feel your haloI can see your haloI can feel your haloI can see your haloHalo, ooh oh....... _

By the end of the song I was crying all over again.

I got up and ran to his room I pushed the door open and went to his closet I opened it and got his leather jacket out I dug my face in it and inhaled the smell. My tears kept pouring down and down.

I put the jacket on and laid down on the couch I curled up in a ball a started to remember all the things we have been through.

_Flashback:_

"_Edward?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_How old are you?"_

_I was on his lap playing with his hair he stiffened but relaxed._

"_Why?"_

"_Because vampires never age so…"_

"_Well I'm 17."_

"_Yea but how long have you been 17?"_

"_Umm I am about to turn 107."_

"_Ewwwww!"_

"_Hey! don't make fun."_

"_Yea but your old."_

_He laughed._

"_You really know how to make someone feel better."_

_I giggled and kissed his cheek. "You know I love you."_

_He laughed and kissed my cheek._

"_I love you too."_

_End of flashback:_

I smiled as I remembered that day.

I wiped my tears away and played a C.D he had.

Of course it was Debussy.

I gave a quiet laugh and laid back on the couch I put a blanket over me and listened to the rain fall.

I don't know how long it was until someone came in the room.

I felt someone sit at the bottom edge of the couch and put a hand on my leg.

"Bells?"

I was surprised to hear jasper.

"Yea?"

"Bella I know that your feeling pain. I know that better than anyone in this house but Bella you need to get up. You need to eat you need to stop moping around. It pains us all to hear you cry all the time. I love you bells with all my heart and I don't like to know your in pain so I'm going to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"I'm going to help you find Edward."

I gasped and sat up.

"Would you really do that?"

He smiled and took my hand.

"Of course I would. For three good reasons. One I hate seeing you in pain. Two I miss my brother. And three I cant deal with all the pain."

"I'm sorry Jazz but wont everyone get mad at you?"

"That's why there not going to know. There all hunting so pack your bag with some entertainment and I will get my bag and meet me down stairs in 30 minutes."

I nodded and went to my room I grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed some jeans and shirts in I put on some shoes and got some books.

I went down stairs to find Jasper already there with a bag in his hand.

"Ready?"

"Yup!"

He laughed and took the keys.

"Were going In Ali's Porsche?"

"She already saw what we were going to do. She was mad because I didn't tell her but at the same time she Is happy that we are going to find him."

We got in the car and we started driving.

**Okay you guys. Short chap I now. But I have a confession to make. I am literally making things up as I go! Like I really don't know were this story is heading to. So if you guys have any ideas please let me know! Like I am begging! And also…**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**And yup that's all so the question of the day is….**

**WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER EMMETT OR JASPER?**

**So guys please Review like I am beggin!**


	32. one way or another

Jasper POV

"Jazz you think we will find him?"

Bella asked in a hushed voice.

"I really don't know bells. I hope we do though."

I sure as hell hoped we did. Alice was upset all the time along with Esme that Edward left. Than you count Bella too and it's not a good picture. And Edward his my brother I miss him though I would never admit it.

"I hope so too."

Bella whispered and looked out the car window.

My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jasper! You need to hurry I saw that Edward was in a place only Bella now's were it is. It's not the meadow though. It has water like a pong or something. Tell Bella and she may me able to know what I'm talking about."

"Okay I'll let you know as soon as we get something."

I hung up and parked the car on a curb

Bella looked at me and looked confused as to why we stopped.

"Bells Alice told me that she had a vision that Edward was going to be at a place were only you know were it is. She said it had water and a pond or something."

Her eyes opened and she whispered.

"The water fall."

"The water fall? do you know were that is?"

"It's in Portland he took me there when I was starting third grade."

"fuck!"

I cursed under my breath. That would mean we would have to go to Portland. Well its worth it. I guess. I mean it will get Alice and Bella happy and that's all I care about.

"Come on Bells we are going to the airport."

She felt surprised but stayed quiet.

I did a u-turn and went speeding off in the direction of the airport.

Bella POV

"There must be something you can fit in! Anything?"

Jasper argued at the front desk with a lady.

We were right know in the airport and Jasper was trying to get us a flight to Portland as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry but the only thing we have is first class and the seats will be separate."

"That's perfect!"

Jazz slapped down his credit card.

She did some things than gave it back with the tickets.

"Here you go sir have a nice flight."

"Thank you."

Jazz mumbled and picked up out bags.

"Come on Bells the flight is starting to board people."

I nodded and we went to the gate.

We were already on the plane. I was in the very front and Jazz was somewhere in the back.

I was nervous as to what Edward would say when he saw us. I mean what if Alice vision was wrong? STAY POSITIVE! HE WILL BE THERE! My mind shouted at me. I laid me head on the window and closed my eyes trying to sleep.

"Lady and Gentleman we are know arriving in Portland."

I heard the flight attendant say I got up and exited the plane I waited in a corner at the airport for Jazz.

He came out and made his way towards me.

"Okay bells were is this place?"

"It's by our house."

He nodded and started walking I followed behind him.

We went in the elevator and he pressed the 3rd floor.

We got out to see this is were you come to pick up a car.

Jazz walked to the man in the desk and told him he called.

They talked and than Jazz came back with some papers and a keys in hand.

"Come on."

I followed him to see a black Jaguar with the name 'Hale.' on a piece of a paper.

He put the bags in the back and got in I got in the drivers seat and he took off.

We go there after about 40 minutes.

Jazz took the bags out of the car and trough me the keys.

Me being Bella dropped them in a puddle of water.

I groaned and dug my hand in the dirty water and pulled them out.

Jasper chuckled and I gave him the finger.

We walked to the house I opened the door and Jasper but the bags down in a corner.

"Okay Bells so were is this place?"

"It's not that far from here. There is going to be this tree that says "Ed & Bell" on it and after that tree you will find one that says. "Best friends always." Than just keep on running and you will se a tree that has says "Winnie the pooh and piglet." than you will see it."

Jasper looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"You guys engraved tree's?"

"Yea. Because if I ever wanted to visit the place I would know were to go. Came in handy. Huh?"

He shacked his head and mumbled something.

He bent down and I got on his back.

Than he took of running.

We got to the tree that said "Ed & Bell."

Jasper stopped and looked around.

"Edward. He has been here I smell him."

He said than took off to where the scent led him.

A couple minutes later we were already in the water fall.

I got off Jazz back and walked around.

I went to the tree we sat in so many time to find….

**Hahah sorry for the cliffy. So what do you think is going to happen? Just to let you know the "HIHIHI" Means that a whole new scene is coming up. So review! Review! Review! And by the way your reviews are amazing! So the question of the day……**

**WHATS THE SUBJECT YOU HATE THE MOST?**

**Mines is Math! I hate it with a burning passion!**

**So let me know!**

**Thanks**

**EMILY FAITH P.**

**XOXOXOXXO**


	33. forever and ever babe

**Bella POV**

**There was a note right there. I picked it up and read it.**

_**Jazz I heard you and Bella coming. I talked to Alice and I now that you just want the best for Bella. So I will come to the house here. I don't know when but give some time to figure things out.**_

_**E,**_

**I read the letter and groaned. What the fuck is up with this kid and leaving notes every damn place he goes! Of course he would just get up and leave right when we are so close to him. I took the note and crumpled it in a ball. I threw to Jasper who was looking at me like I was going to start crying soon.**

"**Don't worry I don't care any more if he comes or not."**

**He nodded and read the letter. When he was done he sighed and stuck it in his pocket. "Only Edward." He mumbled. I sat down by the truck of the tree and just waited. I mean I knew Edward was not going to make this easy on us but come on! We have traveled to find this son of a bitch and nothing! Right know I just want Jacob here to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Jake?!"**

"**Yea Bella?"**

"**Jake I miss you so much! I really want you here next to me."**

**He gave a quiet chuckle.**

"**What's up Kiddo? I mean you know beside the fact that you blew me off yesterday."**

"**Oh my god Jake I'm so sorry! I forgot all about that! And I'm not in Forks I'm in Portland."**

**I said in a breath. He laughed. "Calm down Bells. It's okay I know you would not come unless you were doing something important."**

"**Thanks Jake. And who the hell are you calling Kiddo? I am 1 year older than year!"**

**He laughed and than tried to say something but it couldn't come out because he was laughing to hard.**

"**Yea but I'm taller and stronger."**

"**Shut up."**

"**Okay okay I'm sorry. Do you accept my apology?"**

"**Well I guess."**

"**Bitch."**

"**I love you too."**

"**Okay so what is so important that you just had to call?"**

"**Jake I miss you."**

**I said in a whisper. "Why?"**

"**Jake you have become like one of my best friends. And I miss you and I want you here next to me but you cant be so I thought I would call."**

"**I miss you too Bells. And you are also one of my best friends. I wanted to call but I did not want to seem desperate."**

"**Jacob Black. Desperate? Nah"**

"**Yes Jacob Black does get desperate."**

"**I'm shocked Jake."**

"**Yea Yea well I am going to eat if you do not mind."**

"**You are always eating so No I do not mind. Just call me when you can."**

"**No problem Bells. Love ya."**

"**Love you too."**

**We hung up and I leaned my head against the tree.**

"**Well Jazz what do we do?"**

**No answer came.**

"**Jazz?"**

**Nothing.**

**I opened my eyes and looked around for him. No one was there. "Shit he left me!"**

"**He didn't leave you."**

**I heard a very familiar voice say. I turned to see were it came from to see a dark figure in the shadows. "Hello?"**

"**Hey Bells."**

**The figure stepped out of the shadow.**

**It was..**

**Edward.**

"**Edward?"**

"**Bella."**

**He came forward and I saw his whole face. I slowly got up from the tree and walked little by little to him. "What. No Why did you leave? Why did you when I begged you not to? Why didn't you come home?"**

**He stayed silent and just kept looking at me. Ours eyes never leaving one another's. "Edward why?" I whispered. "Bella I am sorry but I just wanted you to have a choice."**

"**A CHOICE?! A CHOICE FOR WHAT?" I yelled and he just kept looking at me like it didn't affect him. "Bella I wanted to let you know you could date other people. I didn't want you to feel forced into a relationship with me because of that vision. I wanted to keep your options open."**

"**Edward what if I don't want to date other people? What if before I knew about the vision my feelings for you were changing? You don't know any of that because you cant read my mind."**

"**Your right I don't know that."**

**It started sprinkling and he took off his coat and gave It to me. I thanked him and slipped it on. **

"**We should go inside." He said high enough so that I could hear. "No! we are not going inside not until I hear the truth Edward." "Truth about what Bella?! What do you want to hear?!" He raised his voice but I didn't do anything. I knew he was frustrated and he was just letting some steam cool off.**

"**I want to hear why you left why you kissed Tanya. I want to know if you love me enough and not as a sister. I want to know if you want me."**

**I said in a very weak voice. **

"**Bella I left because I did not want to force you to anything. I kissed Tanya because I thought you were kissing Lucas and it hurt to see you with him. And I love you with all my heart. Not as my sister you never a sister to me. I guess I always knew that I was just afraid to admit that I was falling in love with you. And you don't know how much I want you. I want you so much that it hurts."**

**By this point the rain was falling even harder.**

"**Now Bella I want you to answer some questions for me."**

**I nodded yes. "Why did you come looking for me? Why did you kiss Lucas when you thought me and Tanya were together? Why do you care so much for me?"**

"**Edward I came looking for you because I missed you! I was a mess without you. I kissed Lucas that night because I thought you didn't want me any more. So I thought if he does not want me I am going to find someone who does. And why do I care for you? I honestly don't know. But I know that I rather die that be with anyone but you."**

**By the end I was crying and I was soaked with water along with Edward. He came towards me. We were only a couple inches apart know. "Bella I love you." "Edward I love you too."**

**We came close together and he brought his hand up to my cheek and rubbed it with the tips of his fingers. He than hugged me. I kissed his nose. "Don't ever leave me again!"**

"**I wont but if you want me to leave I will." He cringed as he said that. "Well don't hold your breath because I want you forever and ever." "Forever and ever?" "Forever and ever babe." He smiled and kissed me. **

"**Come on Babe we have to get you inside." He put me on his back and ran back to the house.**


	34. hot mess

Edward POV

"Edward?"

I was on Bella's bed with her head on my chest and my arms around her. I looked up and saw Jasper leaning up against the door frame. "Yea?" he smiled and shacked his head. "You guys are so happy. I felt it from a mile away. And Bella is sleeping and she is smiling." I looked down and saw that Bella had a small smile on her face.

"Well I am happy Jazz I mean I have her back in my life and as long as she is here that is all that matters."

He gave me a knowing smile. "What?"

"You have turned I into a pussy man." I frowned and took the lap by the corner and threw it at him. He catched it and laughed. "I have not!" "Yes you have Edward and to be honest your happy I could tell so as long as your happy I don't mind if you are a pussy. And you make Bells happy and I love her. Not like you but she is the sister I never had. So if you hurt her again I will hunt you and kill you."

He said calmly looking straight at me. "Thanks I guess?"

"No problem now enjoy her. I already got a ticket to go back to Forks. You guys get the house alone for 3 days. Know have fun children." He said with a smirk. "Shut up." "Tell Bells to call me and I love her." he came up to Bella and kissed her forehead.

He was about to leave the room when I stopped him.

"Hey Jazz thanks for everything man." he smiled and left.

It was around 8:00 so I knew Bella would be waking up soon.

About 30 minutes later she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

She blinked and looked at me. "Good morning Jelly Belly." She pouted. I chuckled and kissed her nose. "Morning Eddie." she said with a smile and pecked my cheek. She got up and went to the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready!" she yelled from the bathroom. "Okay I'll make break feast."

I got up and headed to the kitchen.

I went to the fringe to find a sticky note being held by a magnet.

_Hey Pussy Alice called and told me that you would need some food so I went to the supermarket and got all the things my Favorite Sis like's. No need to thank me._

_~Jazz_

I laughed and stuck the note in my pocket I got out the batter for pancakes and some chocolate chips. When the pancake was almost done I put the chocolate chips on and than put them on a plate I did a little swirl with whip cream and set it on the table with some chocolate milk.

I looked at the food and almost gagged. How could she eat that? Than I heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Eddie!"

Bella came down wearing blue jean shorts with a read plaid shirt that came up to her middle stomach. She also had on some dark blue converse. Her hair was up in a pony tail and I could have sworn my mouth was open. (OUTFIT ON PROFILE!) "Eddie? You okay?"

"Bella! You are going to kill me!" I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She laughed and dug her face in my chest. "Why?" "Mmm I don't know maybe it has something to do with that outfit." she giggled and kissed my chest. "Well now you know how I feel every time I see you." I lifted her head and put my forehead on hers.

"I love you Isabella Marie Hale and don't you EVER doubt that." she sighed and kissed the tip of my nose. "I love you too but I know I'm not good enough for you."

"Don't EVER say that! Bella if anything I'm not good enough for you. Your so sweet and selfless and beautiful. Your beautiful on the inside and out. And you have the most beautiful heart too."

She nodded and looked at me. "Okay."

I kissed her gently on the lips and took her hand. When she saw the pancakes she smiled. "How did you make this?"

"Emeril." she laughed and kissed my jaw. "I love you." she sat down and ate. When she saw done we went to the couch and she sat on my lap. "How about some Music?" She asked after a while. "Sure what song?" she didn't say anything she just got off my lap and went upstairs.

She came back down with her I-pod and the speakers to it. She plugged it in and the song came on.

Hot Mess- Cobra Starship

I laughed when I heard it because she has been obsessed with this song for a while know. She came and sat next to me but I got a idea and put her on my lap she looked confused but didn't say anything. I ran my nose over her neck and she shivered. I kissed from her jaw down then I put my hands up her shirt and kept kissing her neck.

_You were a problem child__Been grounded your whole lifeSo now you running wildPlaying with them good girlsNaw that ain't your style_

_You think your hot shitand I love it, I love it, I love itYeah, yeahStumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fineKeep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

I sucked on her neck and she moaned which made me suck harder.

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for youAnd I'm like hot damn! let me make you my booCause you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to doYou're a hot mess I'm loving it-hell yes!_

_you've been hypnotizedThe city's your playground,I watch you take a biteAt 5am roaming in the streetsDrunk all night_

I laid her down and kissed her stomach and rubbed circles around it. "Edward." she said breathlessly. I licked her stomach and she put her hands in my hair.

_You think your hot shitand boo I looooove it, I love it, I love itYeah, yeahStumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine_

I got on top of her but I was supporting all my weight with my hands. I kissed her and she eagerly kissed me back I nibbled on her lower lip asking for a entrance she opened her mouth and out tongues started exploring.

_Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for youAnd I'm like hot damn, let me make you my booCause you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to doYou're a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes_

She put her hands up my shirt and started rubbing my chest which made me moan in her mouth she smiled and rubbed harder. I got up and told her to stay down. She did than I stuck my hands up her shirt and started playing with the straps of her bra. I took off her shirt and kissed her stomach. When I was done I licked her stomach and made small circles. She moaned and I smirked and put her shirt back on. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for youAnd I'm like hot damn let me make you my booCause you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to doYou're a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes_

She got on top of me and took off my shirt she rubbed my chest and than kissed it. I wanted her to do more but she was doing it painfully slow. She licked my stomach and planted a kiss on my belly button.

_If you're dancing up on tablesYou go you go, you got it girlSay that you're unstableYou go coco, you got it girlDancing up on tablesSay that you're unstableYou're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot messHaha haha ha we're singing hell yes_

She repeated the cycle and than she threw my shirt at my face and got up.

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for youAnd I'm like hot damn let me make you my boocause you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yesYou're a hot mess and I'm falling for youAnd I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cause you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to doYou're a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)Hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)Hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes _

When the song ended she had her lips all swollen and her shirt was messed up. My shirt was off and we were breathing hard. We looked at each other and when our breathing was under control I moved over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you Bells."

"I love you too." she kissed my jaw and laid on my chest.

**Short chap I know! So what do you think about this chap? So question of the day….**

**ARE YOU MALE OR FEMALE?**

**I am Female!**

**Love EMILY!**


	35. dont ever leave!

Bella POV

"Okay so what do you want to do?"

I was laying on the couch upside down with my head on the couch and my feet dangling off it.

"BELLA! You have asked that for about 5 times now and I say the same thing. I DON'T KNOW!"

Edward was on the other side of the room looking at me. He looked upside down but he was still hot anyway.

"Thank you." he smirked. "What?" 

"You said I look hot upside down." I blushed. "Did I say that out loud?" "You did."

"Oh." I mumbled and looked at the T.V.

"I'm bored!"

He laughed. "Edward can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You don't have to answer but umm what song helped you get through our breakup?"

He left and than came back with his I-pod he stuck it in and a song came up.

Cold play- The scientist 

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry You don't know how lovely you areI had to find you, tell you I need youTell you I set you apartTell me your secrets, and ask me your questionsOh let's go back to the startRunning in circles, coming up tailsHeads on a silence apart

Nobody said it was easyOh it's such a shame for us to partNobody said it was easyNo one ever said that it would be this hardOh take me back to the start

I was just guessing at numbers and figuresPulling the puzzles apartQuestions of science, science and progressDo not speak as loud as my heartTell me you love me, come back and haunt meOh and I rush to the startRunning in circles, chasing our tailsComing back as we are

Nobody said it was easyOh it's such a shame for us to partNobody said it was easyNo one ever said it would be so hardI'm going back to the start

When the song was over I walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry." "For what?" "If I didn't go with Lucas none of this would be happening." "It was my fault too. So what song helped you?"

I played the song that made me cry so many times.

Taylor swift- Breath

I see your face in my mind as I drive away, Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. People are people, And sometimes we change our minds. But it's killing me to see you go after all this time. 

Mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm 

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie, It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see. Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down, Now I don't know what to be without you around. 

And we know it's never simple, Never easy. Never a clean break, noone here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, And I can't, Breathe, Without you, But I have to, Breathe, Without you, But I have to. 

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. But people are people, And sometimes it doesn't work out, Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple, Never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, And I can't, Breathe, Without you, But I have to, Breathe, Without you, But I have to. 

It's two a.m. Feelin' like I just lost a friend. Hope you know it's not easy, Easy for me. It's two a.m. Feelin' like I just lost a friend. 

Hope you know this ain't easy, Easy for me. 

And we know it's never simple, Never easy. Never a clean break, noone here to save me. 

Ohhh 

I can't, Breathe, Without you, But I have to, Breathe, Without you, But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm) Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) Sorry 

I was looking everywhere but at him. I was back on the couch and he was leaning up against the wall. When he heard the song his face softened and he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Lets forget about the past. Lets look towards the future." "I can do that." He laughed and in a second I was on his back. "Edward were are we going?" "To the waterfall."

He ran and before I knew it we were there. 

I got off and walked over to the tree. I sat down and he sat next to me.

"Edward don't you ever think about all we have been through?"

"Always. I also think about what I would be without you."

"Ohh and what's that?"

"A lonely 111 year old grumpy old man."

I laughed and leaned my head on his chest. "And what are you know?"

"A happy grateful 111 year old man."

"Your not old. Your mature." he threw his head back and laughed. "Ohh yea that makes me seem even older." 

"I'm trying to make things better so shut up!" he wrapped a arm around my shoulder. "I know and I love you for that."

"Well thank you sir I am flattered!" I said in a British accent.

"You are very welcome ma'am."

He said in the best and sexy British accent. **(ROBERT PATTIONSON! Has a British accent!)**

'_Wake up in the morning feelin like P-diddy_

_Got my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back'_

My phone rang and I picked it up to see it was Alice. "Hello?" "Bella! You guys have got to hurry! Your flight is going to leave in a hour!"

"Oh Shoot! Okay we will be there know."

"Come on Eddie we have to go." he groaned but got up and put me on his back. We got to the house and he got all the luggage and he took it to the car. We got in a went to the airport.

!!!!

"Bells? Come Bells wake up were here." I felt someone shake my shoulder and kiss my nose. "Go away." they chuckled and took the seat belt off and picked me up.

My eyes snapped open to see Edward with my bag on his shoulder his bag on his other shoulder while carrying me. He looked down at me and smiled. "You slept good." I yawned and nodded. He laughed and kissed my nose I saw a couple girls shoot me looks of envy.

"Were are we?" my voice was thick with sleep. "Were would we be? Forks silly." "You do know I can walk right?" "Yea but I like this position better." he winked and got in the elevator. I blushed and noticed we were the only ones here. Edward got an evil glint in his eyes. He put me down and pulled me close. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me than pulled away. "I wasn't done." I mumbled and kissed him again. We were in a make out session when the elevator stopped. We pulled away from each other right when the doors opened. I was breathless and breathing hard Edward had a smirk on his face while the people looked at us and mumbled. "Teens cant keep there hands of each other." I blushed and we walked through the crowd we were alone in the car we both burst out laughing. 

"One of theses days we are going to get caught." "I don't mind." he smiled and sped off home. When we got there I was knocked to the ground my a certain pixie. 

"BELLA! YOUR HOME! AND YOUR NOT DEPRESSED!"

She yelled and kissed my cheek I laughed and kissed her spiky hair. She got off me and hugged Edward. They were talking but it was to low for me to hear so I went and found everyone else. "Daddy! Mommy!" I ran towards them and hugged them. They laughed and kissed my cheek. "Were happy your back baby." they said and went towards Edward. "JELLY BELLY!" I heard a booming voice to see Em come down the stairs. He picked me up and swung me around. "Your home! Things were boring without you!" I laughed and pecked his cheek. "I missed you too Em." he put me down and Rose came towards me. "Hey B I missed you." she hugged me and ran a hand through my hair. "Missed you too Rosie." We went next to Edward and he was talking to Mom and Dad. When they were done I took my bag and went to my room. I put everything away and took a shower and put on some Pajamas I went downstairs got some cereal and went back to my room. I put the T.V on and watched 'Degrassi.' I kept watching it until I felt tired and turned off the T.V. I got under the covers and fell asleep.

Alice POV

"She just went to sleep I'm going to go talk to Edward." I kissed Jazz and went to Edward's room.

I opened the door and went in. "It's okay I was not doing anything!" he said with sarcasm. "Edward I need to show you something and I know it will pain you but I need you to know this." he got serious and nodded. I really didn't want to show him this but I had to. I had to let him know what he did to Bella when he left and how much she loves him and why he should NEVER leave again. I played in my head all the memories of Bella when he was gone.

_Bella in his room crying on his couch. _

_Bella looking out the window rocking back and forth whispering. 'he's gone.'_

_Bella not eating and yelling in her sleep for him to come back._

_Bella locking her door and breaking every thing she could get her hands on._

"Please Stop." he said in a strained voice. I looked at his face to see it was filled with pain and guilt. I nodded and took his hand and lead the way to the couch. He sat down and tugged at his hair. "I never wanted this- I never wanted to hurt her- I thought I was doing the right thing." he whispered. "I know and I am sorry I showed you that. But I wanted to show you how much you mean to her and why you should never leave again no matter how bad things get." he nodded but kept pulling at his hair. I put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. "She doesn't blame you. She is just happy you are here with her now." I whispered.

"But it does not change the fact I caused her that pain." he whispered back. "Edward don't remain in the past. Just enjoy her and treasure every moment with her. And don't let go."

H stayed quiet for a while but than nodded and lifted his head. "Thanks Alice you always know how to make someone feel better." "That's what I'm for." I winked and left the room.

Edward POV

Alice left the room but I just stayed there thinking about what could have happened if I never left. I knew I was entering a dark place so I did what Alice said and thought about my future with Bells.

I thought about how beautiful she would look in a wedding dress. I thought about how much I loved her and how I don't deserve her. Than I thought about all the shit we have to go through with Lucas, Tanya, School, Her turning. I groaned at how Bella was going to take this. But for one thing I would NEVER leave her again. 

**Okay you guys so I am like stuck! I have this real bad writers block and I'm so frustrated! So if you have any ideas let me know! I could use them! Also I am thinking very hard about writing a new story but I don't know what pairing I should do. So should I do. Bella/ Edward, Jasper/ Bella, Emmett/Bella, Carlisle/Bella. So let me know what to do. And also should I make them human or Vampire? And can we try to get 100 reviews? I have not been getting much and it makes me sad! So please try! It does not have to be exactly 100 but close to it. Thanks so much. So question of the day……**

**WHO HATES KRISTEN STEWART?**

**I DO!**

**Lol**

**Thanks a lot**

**~Emily**

**XOXOXOXO**


	36. Daddys girl

Bella POV

"Bells calm down, Everything will work out." I was right now in my room sitting on my bed freaking out about what to tell Lucas. Alice was trying to calm me down. "Alice! You don't get it! I told him to kiss me!" I didn't know how bad those words were until I said them out loud.

"Bella everything will be okay, Don't underestimate me. Know lets go we are going to be late." She took my hand and we walked downstairs. We were already out the door when Edward pulled me to the side. "You don't have to do this Bells." "No, I want to be with you. No complications." He smiled and kissed me. We got in the car and went to school.

0o0

We were all sitting in the car in the school parking lot looking at the school. "So Are we going to get out?" Emmett said, Which earned a slap on the head from Rosalie.

I got out the car and closed the door, I heard them close the door too and follow me. I pushed open the door to the cafeteria and walked in.

I looked around for Lucas and saw he was next to the soda machine with his hands in his pockets. All my confidence went out the door as I saw him. I toughed up and walked over to where he was.

"Hey." He smiled and ran a hand threw is hair.

"Hey Bells you look real nice."

"Thanks." a moment of awkward silence went by.

"I need to tell you something!" We both blurted out at the same time. "You first." "Nah ladies first." I blushed and looked down. "Lucas You're my best friend like my best best friend. You will always be and I love you, But I'm not in love with you."

"That's what I wanted to tell you, You have and always will be my best friend and I love you ,But like you said I'm not in love with you. I mean when I kissed you it was like kissing Lissa." "So were still besties?" He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Always."

0o0

"Told you things would work out!" Alice exclaimed as I got in the car. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. "Yea I should never doubt you." she laughed and pecked my cheek. "I'm glad everything worked out." Edward whispered and kissed my forehead.

When we got home I saw Daddy's car in the drive way. "Daddy's home!" I yelled and got out the car. I was aware of everyone's amused faces but I ignored them. I ran to his office and swung the door open. "DADDY!" I yelled and ran to his arms. He looked surprised but then chuckled and hugged me.

"I missed you!" he laughed and kissed my hair. "I missed you too Baby." **(My dad calls me Baby!)**

"Your early from work." "Yea I wanted to see if you want to go somewhere with me." "I would love to!"

"Okay lets get going." we went downstairs and we got in his car. ""Okay Belly I have a place that I want to show you." "Okay." He nodded and started driving.

When we got inside a building he went to a door that said, "Cake Baking." I started laughing, He went inside and talked with a lady that she took us to out own section to work at. He gave me a apron and than he took one.

We were working silently for a while, "Bells?"

"Yea Dad?" I turned around and saw he had powder all over him and on his face. "Dad! How did you get the powder? It's a cake!"

"I was going to put it on the top!" He exclaimed and I started laughing. "You forgot a spot." I took some powder and threw it at him. He gave me a low playful growl and threw some at me. Soon we were throwing everything we could find at each other. "Daddy!" I yelled as he cracked a egg on my head. "Mr. and Miss Cullen!" We heard a shocked voice say. We turned around and saw the lady that owned the place looking at us with a frown on her face.

Dad straightened up and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Please get out." He nodded and took off the apron, I did the same. "We are very sorry." he said and we both left. When we got to the car we looked at each other and started laughing. "I'm sorry Bells I wanted this to be fun." "It was Dad it was the best!" "I'm glad you think so." We laughed and headed home.

Hey You guys! Well I didn't get 100 Not even close! But whatever thanks so much to the people who have reviewed! HINT HINT! Anyway WHOO NEW ORLEANS WON THE SUPERBOWL! So please try to review like I am begging! So question of the day…

WHAT DO YOU CALL YOUR DAD?

I call mines Poppers! So

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!

XOXOXXO EMY!


	37. I'm not a kid anymore!

A/N: Bella is 16 in this chap.

Bella POV

"Edward."

"Yes?" "We have been here for about two hours sitting in the car looking at the front of our house." "Bella driving is a very big step."

"I'm 16! I'm not that 6 year old that you would drive everywhere. I need to learn how to and I passed drivers ED!" He sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose with his middle finger and thumb. Once again he was very frustrated and didn't want to show it.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window. It was my 16 birthday and Rose got me a black jaguar convertible (CAR ON PROFILE!). They all went hunting and Edward stayed to teach me how to drive, Even though I passed all my driver ED's test. "Bella I now that your are not a 6 year old anymore. Trust me I have noticed." This was one of the rare times be and Edward got in a argument. "Then why don't you let me drive?!" I yelled through gritted teeth.

"Okay go." I turned the keys and put my foot on the gas peddle, I started backing out the drive way when Edward yelled. "BE CAREFUL!"

"You now what Edward? You are complaining for nothing! So I am going to give you something to complain about!" I steeped on the gas peddle and speed out of the driveway.

I noticed the needle go up to 90. "BELLA! ARE YOU INSANE?!" I ignored him and blasted the radio with Kesha Take it off. I was very aware of him still yelling but I just sang along.

There's a place downtown,Where the freaks all come 's a hole in the 's a dirty free for all.

When the darkOf the night comes 's the time,That the animal comes forSomething wild.

And now we lookin' like pimpsIn my gold a water bottle full of whiskeyIn my my drunk text onI'll regret it in the mornin'But tonightI don't give aI don't give aI don't give a

"BELLA!" he turned off the radio. "I was listening to that!"

"You just took two lights and a stop sign you are going 95 miles an hour!"

"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you and your over protectiveness!" he sighed and rubbed his head as if he had a headache.

"Bella please slow down, Can we talk about it?" "Fine." I grumbled and pulled in a gas station I parked there and looked down.

"Bella you don't get it! I now your not six anymore and that's what bugs me! Your not that little girl who would come running to me yelling my name. Or the girl who would depend on me for everything. And I guess I miss that. I miss having you like that. Your growing up and its kinda hard. I'm sorry I'm being so protective but its just its just Uhhh!"

He gave up and started pulling at his hair. "Edward I'm I'm sorry too. I guess I just forgot that your not a normal boyfriend you're the guy who as raised me." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "So am I forgiven?"

"Only if I am." he nodded and kissed me. "So how about we go back home at a nice speed that wont kill us all." I giggled and kissed him.

0o0

"Hey Eddie I'm going over jakes!" I yelled from downstairs. He was next to me in a flash. "No stay here with me!"

"Sorry I promised Jake I would come over." I kissed his cheek and left. I couldn't wait for Jake to see my car! he was already obsessed with them.

0o0

I pulled in Jakes driveway and got out the car I was just going to knock on the door when the door swung open and someone picked me up. "BELLA!"

"Jacob! I missed you!" "I missed you too." he put me down and looked behind me when he saw the car his eyes widened and he walked towards it. "Can I? Can I touch it?" he asked with amazement pure in his voice. I laughed so hard that there were tears coming out of my eyes. He didn't seem to care his eyes were glued on the car. "Please Bells?" "Sure Jake knock yourself out." he touched the car and kept staring at it. "Can I drive it?" "Sure just don't crash it!" he nodded and took my keys he got in the drivers side while I got in the passenger side. "Okay lets go!" he turned on the car.

"Bells you now I love you but I love you even more." Jake said as he closed the door to the car. HE had just finished taking a drive through all of Forks and was so happy. "I love that car!" she laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you Jake." "Love you too." he mumbled and then I got a text.

**Hey B come home. **

**~Rose**

"Sorry Jaky I have to go." He pouted but nodded and kissed her she got in the car when he kissed the hood of the car and ran in the house. Did he really just do that? She laughed and went home.

**Guys I AM STUCK! Like I have nothing to write about! Please let me now what to write about! And my laptop broke so I wont be able 2 update much. Sry bout that. Thanks so much for the reviews! I read two new series **

Blue bloods

And

Peaches

There both amazing I love them both so plz let me now what you think about my story and what I should do cuz im stuck! Thanks so much

Emily


	38. tracker

**Bella POV**

**I went to the front door and opened it. "Bella!" Edward yelled and hugged me close to his chest. "Hey I was gone for like an hour. What's up?" He put me down and looked at me. "We are going to play baseball Bells so hurry up." Emmy yelled. "There's a storm?" "Yup!" I laughed and went upstairs and got my baseball cap.**

"**Okay, I'm ready!" **

"**Nice! Come on!" Emmy, Rose, Jazz, Ali, Daddy, and Mom went running to the field while Edward and I went in Emmy's Jeep. "So Eddie you think I can play?" he laughed and shacked his head. "Bells we have been through this. You cant play baseball with vampires, We can hurt you."**

"**I now but I want to play!" I pouted and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "No not the eyes no!" "Please Eddie!" he laughed and kissed my nose. "Come on there are other ways I can make it up to you." he mumbled and kissed my neck. "Mmm." he chuckled and ran his nose over my neck and down my collar bone. I sighed and pushed his head back. "No way Eddie I'm not going to give into your charm." He pouted and crossed his arms. I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Come on Eddie lets go." I got and got on his back.**

**When we got to the field the first one to come was Emmett. "Come on!" Edward put me down and I went to my spot were I watched the game at. I sat crossed legged on the ground away from the game so that I wouldn't get hit. I sighed and looked at them playing. I wished I could be with them playing. I want to be with them I want to be part of there life. But part of the vampire life. I don't want to be the weak defenseless human who needs there help on everything. I want to be independent and being human and a klutz like me is not working out. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hardly noticed when the game stopped and Alice started straight ahead. Everyone was crowed around her. I got up and went to her. After a minute Edward growled and looked at me. Alice came out of her vision and looked at me too. **

"**Why is everyone looking at me? " **

"**We need to hide her now!" Edward barked at everyone. "What hide from what?" **

**They all ignored me and started talking. "Carlisle can we make it out of here in time?" **

"**Edward they have already heard us. They will follow you and you will be by yourself they will take Bella and hurt you." Edward growled and than all there heads snapped up and looked straight in the forest. "What are you guys talking about?" **

"**Shh." Edward whispered and took a protective stance in front of me. I noticed that everyone was serious and they were all in front of me blocking me from view. "Bella put your hair down." Edward whispered and helped me take out the rubber band I had in it. He put it down and let it flow across my shoulders. Right there 3 people walked out of the woods. They were all barefoot and they had read eyes. There was a blond man with long hair pulled in a pony tail with some jeans and a white t-shirt. There was a dark skinned man that had his hair in dreads loose. There was also a women with long curly red hair. They were vampires could tell by how beautiful they were. **

"**Hello. We heard you playing and we were wondering if you have room for 3 more?" the dark skinned one spoke and steeped up. "Hello. Two of our players were just going home so you may fill in there spots." Daddy spoke up and shacked hands with him. "I am Laurent. This is Victoria and James." he pointed to the read haired women and the blond man. They nodded and looked at each of us. "I am Carlisle and this is my family. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella." Emmett and Jazz nodded and kept a steady look on them. Rose glared at the red head. "We would love to join the game." just as he said that the wind blew and blew my hair. They all sniffed the air and than there eyes went towards me. "She's human!" Laurent yelled and looked at Dad. "Yes and do you have a problem with that?" Emmett growled and glared at him moving closed to me while keeping a good look on them. "No no its just…" **

**Edward growled the loudest growl I have ever heard him do. It was not a playful one either it was a deadly one. I looked and saw what he was staring at. He was staring at James.**

"**You have brought a snack." He purred and looked straight at me. Edward blocked my view and got down in a crouch. James did the same. they both started growling. "Enough!" Dad yelled and looked at Edward. "James control!" Laurent yelled and put a hand on his shoulder. They both relaxed out of there crouch but kept glaring at one another. "Maybe we should play another time." Laurent said. "Yes I think that would be best." Dad said and they both shacked hands. Rose and Victoria looked as if they were having a staring contest. "Come." I heard Laurent whisper to the both of them. Victoria and James left but with a glare at me. When they were gone they all turned towards me. "Edward, Emmett, and Alice take Bella home." Edward nodded and picked me up. Emmett and Alice were right behind us. When we got to the car Edward strapped me up and got in the drivers seat. Alice silently got in the passenger seat and Emmet did the same but slid next to me. The whole car was silent I was hoping for a explanation but nothing. I looked and saw Emmett looking out the window. I new Ali and Edward were having one of there silent conversations. **

"**Guys what is happening?" no one answered. "Guys!" nothing. "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!" Emmett turned to me with a look of shock and pride on his face. "Nice you cursed." he smiled and I giggled. That was typically Emmett. Edward glared at Emmett from the mirror which made him look back out the window. "GUYS! I'm serious! I deserve to now!" I whined and they all sighed and Alice said. "You have to tell her." "No shit Alice!" Edward growled and kept looking at the road.**

**After a while he sucked in a breath. "Bella that group hunts humans. And when they smelled you James decided he wants to have you. So he is planning on killing you. And I will not let that happen. So we have to hide you." he said on a flat cold voice. I couldn't process what he said. **

**Why me?**

**Why is it always me?**

**Will the family be okay?**

**Will I be alive tomorrow?**

**Will I be able to spend one last time in the meadow with Edward? **

**Those were the questions that ran through my head at the moment.**

"**So what is going to happen?" **

"**Jazz and Me will take you to Arizona and hide you in a hotel there. Rose will wear your clothes and mark a trail with your sent on it. Esme will stay here making sure they don't kill no humans in Forks and keeping a track on Victoria. Carlisle, Edward, And Emmett will track James." Alice said. By that time we were already at the house. Emmett toke me out and put his jacket over me he out his arms over me and put me close to his chest. I felt like a football. When we got inside Laurent was there. Edward steeped up ready to attack. "Stop. I'm here to inform you I will not be part of this. This is all James and Victoria. I am tired of doing this. I am going to the Denali coven. But I am also here to tell you that James is the best tracker out there. He tracks for fun. So be very careful." Laurent said and left. Emmett gave me to Edward who told me to change clothes with Rose.**

**We went to my room and we swapped clothes. "Rose am I going to get out of this alive?" she froze and came towards me. "Listen to me Baby you will make it out alive! I will kill them by myself if I too. You are my daughter. You and Emmett are the world to me. And if something happens to you there will be hell to pay for. I will make sure of it. But I have complete faith that NOTHING will happen to you. Do you understand?" I nodded and she kissed my cheek. "Come on." we walked to the garage and saw everyone was there. "Alice and Jasper you guys take the Mercedes you will the dark color and tint. Emmett, Edward, and I will take the jeep." Dad said and kissed mom than he hugged me kissed me and told me to stay safe. "Be careful Bells." Emmett whispered while hugging me. I got in the Mercedes when Edward came I wanted to cry. I didn't now if this would be the last time I would see him. "Bella listen to me. You are my life my everything. And I love you so much that it hurts. And if they touch you I will kill them and keep hope okay?" I nodded and he kissed me in front of everyone for as long as I could go without breath. He kissed my cheek. "Stay safe beautiful." he mumbled against my cheek and left. We pulled out of the drive way and went on out journey. **

**Half way of the ride I fell asleep. **

**0o0**

**I woke up and saw that were in Arizona already. "Bella we are going to stay in the hotel of the airport incase." Jazz said and I nodded. We went in the hotel and went to the room. I sat on the couch and looked at my phone. Nothing Edward had not called. "He is okay Bells he is just busy." Jazz said and smiled I nodded and went to the room I fell on the bed and fell asleep.**

**I woke up around two in the morning and looked out the window. It was pitch black I laid down and went back to sleep. I woke up again at 10:00am I got up went to the bathroom washed my face and went to see Alice and Jazz sitting on the couch staring at the T.V. "Hey." I whispered and sat next to Jasper. "Hey you hungry?" "Nah I'm okay." "Okay." well all went back to the T.V.**

**RING!**

**RING!**

**RING!**

**Alice's phone rang she picked it up and started talking to low for me to hear. I stared at her waiting for her to tell me who it is. "Here Bells." she gave me the phone with a small smile. "Hello?" **

"**Bella!" **

"**Edward? Oh my god Edward are you okay?" he chuckled. "Of course your worried about other people. I'm fine how about you?" **

"**I miss you."**

"**I miss you too. You have no idea how much. When you left you took a part of me with you."**

"**So come and get it." **

"**I will I will."**

"**Were are you at?"**

"**We are going to Arizona right now. We lost James Bella I am so sorry."**

"**It's fine."**

"**No it's not. But when we get there. Emmett, Carlisle, and me are taking you someplace were no one can find you."**

"**Okay…. Edward?"**

"**Mmm?"**

"**You think I will ever go to the meadow?"**

**He sucked in a breath and let it out.**

"**Don't think like that Okay? Promise me."**

**I hesitated.**

"**Promise me Bella."**

"**Okay I promise."**

"**Okay I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

"**Forever and ever."**

"**Forever and ever babe."**

**We hung up and I gave the phone back to Alice. **

**That's when my phone rang. "Hello?" **

"**Ahh Bella we finally talk."**

"**Hello?"**

"**Shh don't talk don't say anything. Just say yes or no. Now I understand that you love will be going to Arizona yes?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Good. Now you are in Arizona. No?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Good your doing good. Now I will make this simple. I will kill each and everyone one of your family members if you do not follow these simple instructions. Do you get that?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Okay. So I want you to get away from your body guards and met me in the ballet studio. You bring NO ONE with you. If you do I will now and there all dead. Do you understand?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Good so I will see you there?"**

"**Yes." **

"**I will be looking forward to it."**

**Than he hung up I looked at the phone shocked with what I juts heard.**

**0o0 **

**We were in the airport when Alice asked if I wanted to eat. "No but I have to go to the bathroom."**

"**Oh I'll go!" "No its okay. Can Jazz take me?" her face dropped but she nodded. Jazz stood up and rested a hand on my shoulder as if a guide dog. "I'll wait her." I nodded and went in. There was another exit and I went through there. I ran out the bathroom and down the escalators. I went out the airport and called a taxi. I got in and told him a ballet studio he nodded and I gave him a 40 when we got there. "Keep the change." he nodded and gave me the thanks I ran inside the studio but saw no one nothing. "Over here." I heard him say and out of no were he was in front of me. "Mmm you did good. That was fast and you did not bring no one." I nodded and he came close. He rubbed my cheek. He took my hand and than smelled it. "Amazing." he whispered and left a small kiss there. "Are are you going to to hurt me?" I stuttered and he chuckled. "Don't worry it will be fine there will be no pain." he left and I couldn't see him. So I did what a normal person would. **

**I ran.**

**But he came back and threw me across the room. My head hit the glass and I felt it starting to bleed. "Now now Bella I would expect you to now that you never run from a vampire."**

**He grabbed me and threw me across the room. My leg broke the glass and it had glass everywhere and it was also bleeding. "Now Bella will you play nice?" I nodded and he laughed and took my wrist. He licked it than bit me. "AHHH!" I heard someone scream and I didn't now it was me until I stopped. After a while it felt good. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer it was as darkness was pulling me under. I noticed when he let my wrist go. I heard crashing, yelling, and glass breaking. I felt someone talking to me telling me to stay alive. **

"**Bella come on. B you cant leave me!" I recognized Rose's voice she was holding my hand and brushing my hair while Dad did something to it. "Bella you are my daughter you have brought me such happiness. Please don't leave me." I heard Mom's voice too. "He bit her." I heard Dad say. They all gasped and stopped. "BELLA! BELLA! DON'T LEAVE ME! I TOLD YOU, YOU WOULD GO TO THE MEDOW! STAY WITH ME!" I heard Edward yell. "Edward? Edward? don't go. Don't leave me." **

"**Never." I nodded and then got pulled under by the darkness.**

**Okay you guys I thought the plot of this chap sucked Ass! I hated it sooo much! So tell me what you really think! So I switched it up because the story is different. So let me now what you think. So for the question of the day……**

**What is your most embarrassing moment?**

**Mines was when last valentines day my crush got me a stuffed dog with pink hearts everywhere. I started telling him about my family ad the history of valentines day and he looked like he he was sooo bored and than I was like. "You now ur kinda hot." I got all red and he started laughing like crazy. Than I was like "Sorry women hormones." and he laughed and kissed my cheek. **

**So I'm guessing you want to now who my crush is????**

**So he already nows I like him soooo my crush is Lucas M. I am not going to show his last name only that is starts with a M. So Lucas u r my Best bud and I have had a crush on u since 3rd**** grade so happy Valentines day everyone!**

**XOXOXOXXOXO EMY!**


	39. why?

Bella POV

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Would some shut that damn noise off!" I yelled and heard some chuckles around the room. "Bella. Bella can you open you eyes for me?" I heard Daddy's voice say. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. "I cant." I said in a broken whisper. "Yes you can honey just focus on it." I heard Mommy's voice say. I also felt someone pick my hand up. "You can do it Bells. Your strong so strong its why I love you." I heard a sweet velvety voice say. It felt like a blanket wrapping around me. I instantly knew it was Edward. I tried to. I new I had to open them. I tried again. And they opened! I looked around and saw everyone was in the room. Dad was sitting on the bottom of my bed and Mom was next to him. Jazz was sitting in a chair with Alice in his lap. Emmett was sitting on the floor with Rose. Edward was next to me holding my hand. "Hey." Edward said softly and kissed my cheek. "Hey." I croaked out. I sounded like a frog. I made a face and they all smiled. "Bella don't you ever do that again." Mom said and hugged me. "Never baby do you know how much you mean to this family?" Dad said and kissed my forehead. "B if you EVER do that again I wont be very nice." Rose said and hugged me. "Yea Bells what are you suicidal or something?" Emmett came and hugged me. "But don't ever do that again. It may not seem like it but you and Rose are the world to me. I don't see you as a sister I see you as a daughter." Emmett whispered so only I could hear. He kissed my cheek and went to Rose. I started at him shocked this was defiantly not Emmett he noticed me staring and winked. I smiled and winked back. "Bella! Never do that to me!" Alice ran towards me and started dry sobbing on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Ali." "It was all my fault I didn't look in the future I should have known you would do something like this. I should have gone with you!"

"Alice never blame yourself I wanted to go!" she nodded and went back to the chair. "Bells I I should have watched you I am so sorry." Jazz came and kissed my hair. "Jazz once again it was not your fault now shut up and go with Alice." he nodded and went to hold her. "Well we are going to give you and Edward some privacy." Mom said and they all walked out.

I turned around to see the face that I was trying to avoid most. Edward. He looked so tired. I mean I now vampires don't get tired but he did. He had dark rings under his eyes and his eyes were a pitch black. He had not hunted his hair was all over the place even more then usual. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Bella why? Why didn't you wait for me? I was right here I was coming in 10 minutes. But you left to see James because he said he would kill us. Bella you have to understand that all 7 of us could have killed of 3 of them so easy. But you didn't listen as always." he looked so upset. "Edward I'm…" I didn't finish because he started talking again. "Bella do you not trust me enough to tell me that he called you?" he looked pained at the thought that I didn't trust him. "No! No! that's not it Edward! I trust you with everything in me! It's just he said he would kill you all and I couldn't live with that! I just needed to go to see for myself! I see how stupid I was now but I dint know that than. All I could think that whole time was 'will I ever see them again? Will I ever shop with Alice? Will I ever play video games with Emmett? Will I ever play the guitar with Jasper? Will I ever cook with Mom? Will I ever go to work with Dad? Will I ever fix cars with Rose?' but most of all I was thinking 'Will I ever see Edward again? Will I ever tell him I love him one last time?' that's all that went through my head so don't you EVER say I don't trust you because I trust you with everything in this world!" he looked shocked at my words. "Bella than why did you go?" "I just told you!" I said through gritted teeth. He shacked his head. "Oh yea you did." he smiled sheepishly and kissed me. "Don't EVER do that again you are my world my life and I honestly don't know what I would do without you." "Ditto." he smiled and kissed my hand. "So what happened with James?"

"Emmett and Jasper killed him." he gave me a simple explanation and I knew that was all I was getting out of him. "And you broke your leg got stitches on your head broke your arm and also got some stitches on your arm too." I wince and he rubbed small circles in my hand. "Everything is going to be okay I am not going to leave you. Never." "Good."

"But your in pain." "No I am not." I dint realize how much I did hurt until he mentioned it. He looked at me and shacked his head. "Bella I can see it all over your face. You- Are- In- Pain." he separated each word and talked slowly. "Shut up." he chuckled and pressed the button so that a nurse could come in. "Edward No!" but it was to late he pressed it and a nurse was already at the door. "Come here sweetie just some more pain medicine and you will be alright." she put a needle in the baggy that would transfer it to me. When she left I glared at Edward.

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"You're a bastard."

"Your beautiful."

"Go to hell."

"Go to sleep."

"I want to go home."

"Not until your better."

"Your old."

"And your young."

I smiled and kissed his hand.

"Go to sleep my Bella and I will be here when you wake up." he whispered and I felt him kiss me before I went to sleep.

Okay you guys so this is a short chap and im sry I just wanted to update before the school. So James is Dead and Victoria And Laurent are alive! There is going to be this twist in the story and it will be more action and drama in future chaps. So thanks for the reviews I am loving them! So some of ur guys embarrassing moments made me laugh soooo hard! Thanks a lot for that. So the quez of the day……

What is your eye color?

Mines are light brown!

So let me now….

Thanks so much 

EMY!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	40. Laurent,Wolves, Maria, and Jackass

**Alice POV**

"**Jazz!" **

"**What?" "Where is Bella?" "She went with Edward to the meadow." My god! These two are always at that freaking meadow! All they need is a cottage there and there set. I growled and went to my room. I needed to talk to her. But no guess I have to wait until she is back from the meadow. I sighed and flopped down on the bed. I picked up the new DELiA*s magazine and started flipping through it when I got a vision. **

**Vision:**

"**Jasper it's been way to long." Maria purred and looked at Jasper with hunger visible on her face.**

End of vision:

Maria? What the hell ws she coming for?! Than something hit me

Bella.

If she caught Bella's scent she would sure kill her. That's when I got another vision.

**Vision:**

"**Bella Bella Bella. You didn't think I would actually leave you alive would you? Edward killed my mate and now I will kill his." she chuckled and inched closer to Bella. "Now Victoria don't play with our food." Maria walked in the room.**

**End of vision:**

Victoria and Maria? What is happening? They couldn't.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled and soon Jasper was in front of me. "What is it Alice?" he came and took my hands he had a worried look on his face. "Maria and Victoria are pairing up to kill Bella."

0o0

Bella POV

"Edward! Get the hell over here!"

"I rather not." I was right now sitting on top of a tree branch which my vampire boyfriend but me on. He was on the bottom looking at me yelling with a amused expression on his face. "Edward fucking Cullen! Get me the hell out of here!" I yelled but he didn't move. "I'm going to jump and when I die you are going to feel so guilty." he laughed. "I'll catch you." "son of a bitch." I muttered which made him laugh. "And to think I kiss you with that mouth." he said in fake shock. "You now what you can kiss? My ass you can kiss." he laughed so hard he fell over. When he was done he straightened up and looked at me with a smirk. "Wipe the damn smirk off Cullen." he shacked his head. "Fuck me." I muttered. "Well I was going to wait but if you want me too I would do it gladly." Edward said with a smirk. "What?" I was shocked that he would say that. He laughed and sat down. "Ya now I like Jacob Better!" I knew I hit a sore spot with that one. He looked at me and his face showed pain. I felt bad but than remembered were I was. "Well I like Tanya better." he said. I felt my eyes pop out of my head and my mouth hand open. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! BASTARD! ASS HOLE! I HOPE YOU GO TO THE DEEPEST PIT OF HELL! AND TAKE THE WHORE WITH YOU! JACK ASS!" I yelled stuck my tongue out and moved so that he couldn't see my face. I crossed my arms over my chest. I did it on purpose I knew he would be up here soon because he thought I was mad at him I felt someone sit next to me.

Bingo.

He put a arm around my shoulders which I shrugged off. "Aww Bells! I'm sorry! don't be mad!" I smiled to myself my plan had worked. I decided to milk it though. "Go away!" I said in the coldest voice I could manage. He flinched and I felt real bad. "Bella! Come on! I love you baby!" that was my breaking point I started laughing so hard that he had to hold me from falling down the tree. "What?" "I just love you so much!" I giggled and he gave me a lazy grin. "So am I forgiven?" "Yes." I kissed his cheek and he took me in his arms. "You now what I just thought?" "What?" "We have not had a good make out session in a while." he smirked and kissed my head. "I love you." "Good now show me you are a real man and can kiss me." he nodded and put his icy lips to mine. It was slow and sweet. Our lips moved together a if they kissed in another life time. As weird as that sounds. I took a breath and than kissed him he didn't hesitate to put his hand in my hand and bring me closer to him. I wrapped a arm around his neck and kissed him with as much passion and force I could manage. "Come we have to go back." he said in a husky voice. Which was odd for a vampire. I nodded. He put me on his back and went back home. When we got there the whole family was there in the living room watching T.V. But something was wrong. I could tell. Edward could to because he looked at me with a confused expression. "I don't now." I mouthed and he nodded. I went to my room and saw I had one missed call. From Jacob I called him back, He wanted to now if I could come over I told him I could and I would be right over. "Hey guys I am going to Jakes." they all nodded but they all had worried expressions on there faces. "Do you have your phone?" Jazz asked. "Yup."

"Umm Bells can I drive you there?" Emmett asked. "Sure but you don't have to." "No I want to." Now I knew something was defiantly wrong. Emmett never asked to take me anywhere. Edward and I shared the same confused expression before I walked out the door.

0o0

"Hey Billy." I hugged Billy as he opened the door. "Hey Bells." he hugged me back. "Is Jake here? He told me to come over." "Oh yea he is in the garage. Go ahead back." I nodded and went to the back. I found him working on his car. "Hey Jakey." I teased him and hugged him. He laughed and kissed my hair. "Hey Bells." "So what's up?" he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at me nervously. "Bella I have to tell you something." "Okay so spill." "Sit down first." I sat down on a grey painting bucket he had there. He sat down in front of me on another bucket he had. "Okay so how do I say this." I heard him mumble. "Jake you now you can tell me anything." I took his hand and he looked more confident about what he was going to say. "Bella your family the Cullen's and Hale's are Vampires." I stayed there looking at him in shock. How the hell did he now this? "What?" "I now it's a lot to take in but you can stay here whenever you want or we can try to adopt you. Billy said it would he fine and…." "Jacob! How do you now that!" he looked shocked at what I said. "Wait how do you now there vampires?" "I've know since I was 6! How did you now?!" "Well that's the other thing I have to talk to you about. I am sorta kinda maybe a werewolf." I could have sworn my jaw dropped to the floor at that very moment. "What?" "Bells I became a werewolf. We bcome wolves when vampires are around." "Is this some sick joke?" "No! of course not!" "So your actually a wolf?" he nodded his head yes waiting for what I was going to do. "And you now about vampires and how a family of one adopted me?" he nodded yes again. I sighed and looked down. "Didn't see this one coming." I mumbled. "So you only come out when it's a full moon?" I asked curious werewolves. "What? Your not scared?" "Jake my family are vampires you really think I would be afraid of you?" he nodded and I laughed. "Yea right me afraid of you so what is the deal with werewolves what happens to them?""Well we only turn into one when we are mad. We don't kill people. We are supposed to kill vampires." "So what about the full moon and silver bullets and shit?" "That is holly woods version of were wolves." "Ohh." "So you wont kill my family right?" "No! we only kill vampires who kill humans." "Ohh." "So is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" "Yea pretty much. And I was also hoping this wouldn't ruin our friendship." "Really Jake ? I wouldn't let something as stupid as this ruin our friendship." "Good." he kissed my cheek and got up. "So want to stay over tonight?" "Maybe another night I'm going to go home and watch House." He nodded and hugged me. "I love you Bells." "I love you too Jake." I was supposed to call Emmett for a ride but I decided to walk around the woods first. I walked and just walked until I felt someone's presence.

I turned around and saw Laurent standing there with red eyes. He still looked so beautiful. "Laurent." I than remembered the eyes. I remembered once when Edward told me that if you have red eyes it means that you drink human blood and to stay away from people who had red eyes. I backed away from him. "Bella I heard that your mate killed Victoria. And I also know Victoria is not happy about that. She is planning your murder as we speak. And my do you smell mouth watering." he said the last part in a strained voice. "Please please don't." in a second he was in front of me and was rubbing my cheek. "Bella I will do it so quick you wont feel pain but with Victoria you feel the worst pain you will ever experience. Worst than James. She is going to want you to suffer were I will do it quickly."

"They will kill. They will go after you." I whispered. "Oh and how will they know It was me? The rain will come and it will wash away the scent." I whimpered as he rubbed my neck. that's when I heard a growl. I looked up and saw a reddidh brownish colored huge horse like wolf growling at him. I looked closer and saw that it was Jacob. "Jake." I whispered. He looked up and nodded than went after Laurent. Laurent went running like a bat from hell with Jake right behind him. I looked at them leave than felt myself faint.

**Okay you guys so I think you can figure out were I am going with this story. I'm sry this chap sucked I was just trying to fit everything in. So I may not be able to update until Friday but I am going to try to before that. Thanks for the reviews! So for the quez of the day…**

**WHAT IS UR FAVORITE WEREWOLF MOVIE?**

**Mines is the Wolf man! The one that came out in theaters! I LOVE THAT MOVIE! It is amazing! If you have not seen it u should!**

**Thank a lot EMY! XOXOXOXOXO**


	41. Truth and flirting

Bella POV

I woke up in my room with blankets wrapped tightly over me. I rolled over in my bed and looked out the window to see it was dark. I looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was 2:47am. I took the covers off me and sat up in bed to find myself going right back down to the mattress my head was spinning around like crazy. That's when the events of the previous day all came rushing back to me. "Jacob!" I whispered as I thought what Laurent could to him. I got up ignoring the dizziness that came from getting up I stumbled to the door and opened it. I walked down the stairs to see the light was on in the living room and that The whole family was gathered there. I than noticed that Jacob was there with Billy and some other big guys that were as big and tall as Jake. They were pretty hot. "Jake!" I ran towards him and threw myself at him he wrapped his big warm arms around me. "Bella! Are you okay? You fainted. I came as soon as I was done with that leech." I nodded and inhaled his murky woodsy sent. I loved that scent. "I'm fine, But what about you? I saw you run after Laurent. What were you thinking?! He could have killed you! Do you now how strong they are?!" He laughed and kissed my head. "Bells give me some credit. It was a vampire one vampire I took care of it. Not a scratch on me!" I laughed and shacked my head. "I love you Jake." he game me a lop side grin and nodded.

That's when I noticed everyone was looking at us with amused expressions on there face. "Billy? What are you doing here?" I walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and laughed and kissed my cheek. "Good to see you too Bells." I blushed and said a quick sorry. He laughed and just shacked his head as if saying 'Same old Bella.'

"Okay I don't want to be Rude but who are you guys?" I looked at the guys. Some were sitting on couches others were on the floor and one was behind Billy's wheel chair. The one behind Billy introduced him self. "Hi, I'm Sam and that is Paul." He pointed to one on the floor who gave me a smile and waved, I waved back. "That is quil." He pointed to one on the couch who gave me a grin. "This is Embry." Embry was next to Paul on the floor and he gave me a wink and blew me a kiss. "And that is our pack."

"For now." I heard Paul mumble. That got a glare from Sam. "So wait your all Were wolves?" The all nodded and I smiled. "Nice!" The pack laughed along with Bella. "You do good with weird." Sam said, He gave me a smile. "Yup well I guess you can see why." He laughed and told Billy "I like her."

"So Bells now that you now the pack we are going to leave you guys alone because Billy needs to explain something to you and than we are coming to explain something to you." Dad said and left with Mom. Emmett, Rose, Jazz, and Alice looked at me with uneasy expressions before leaving. Edward lingered for awhile but than left. "Bells please sit down." Billy asked me. I nodded and sat down next to Quil. He gave me a sweet smile. "Bells do you now about your Mom or Dad? I mean your biological ones?" Billy asked. "No, I just now they left me." they all noticed the bitterness in my voice and winced. Except Paul who blurted. "I like this girl! She's feisty! And if she wasn't with the leech I would have made a move! And she is hot too." I gave a small giggle and he winked. Sam, Billy, and Jake glared at him. "I second that motion!" Embry said and I laughed. "Come no Quil you now you like her." Paul teased and Quil got red. "I mean she is pretty." He said looking away from me. "This is your best friend? Damn I want a friend like that! Bells can we be friends?" Embry asked and I blurted out laughing. "Sure Embry." I got off the couch and sat in the middle of Paul and Embry. Billy cleared his throat. "Well now I would like to continue without you guys trying to flirt." They mumbled there apologies and got quiet. "Well Bella since you don't now nothing about them I am here to tell you that I knew your Mother and Father." My mouth hung open and I just stared at him. "What?" I whispered in a weak voice. "I knew them and I am here to tell you about them." I nodded. "Hey you okay?" Paul whispered with concern in his face. I shacked my head No and he said. "I wouldn't be either. Want me to hold your hand?" I didn't say anything just picked up his hand. He smiled and gave it a light squeeze. Embry frowned so I decided I need help to hear this story so I picked up his hand and held it too. "Bella I want to let you now they loved you so much and they never wanted to give you up."

"If they never wanted that why did they leave?" I said in a rough voice and I could tell Billy was shocked, He recovered and continued like nothing happened. "Bella I am going to get to the point and tell you what happened and why they gave you away. Bella right when you were born Charlie got heart Disease. He tried to pull through he tried to see you grow he so badly wanted to be there for you but he couldn't every day he was getting weaker. When you turned one he died in his sleep. Renee kept you for as long as she could she tried to pull through for you. She tried to be strong and kept thinking the death of Charlie was in the past and you were what mattered. She tried so hard to continue being your mother but she couldn't take it. She said that you reminded her to much of Charlie. So when you turned three she gave you away to the adoption center. We never heard from her since."

"Why cant I remember my Mom is she kept me till I was three?"

"You always had baby sitters and nanny's she was always working to trry and give you the best." I nodded and held on to Paul's and Embry's hand tighter. They both squeezed back and kept looking at me to make sure I was okay. "So my Dad died and you have no clue what happened to my Mother?"

"No."

"Oh okay. I mean I guess I saw the wrong side if the story. I thought they never wanted me."

"Never thing that Bella Never."

"Wait so is that how Jake remembers me?"

Billy laughed and nodded. "Yea you guys used to be best friends. Inseparable."

"Well not much has changed." he smiled as if he were happy about that. "But wait? Jake was two how would he remember me?"

"I have Pictures and videos of the two of you together when you guys were a baby that he watched."

"Ohh makes sense."

"Bella I want to let you now the reason I was so protective over you and invite you to stay over all the time because Charlie was my best friend and he told me to take care of you. I was going to adopt you but that was when the accident happened and when we went back to get you, You were already adopted."

"It's okay Billy I am just happy you are back in my life."

"As I am. You are like a daughter to me and I don't now what I would to if something happened to you or Jake."

"Thanks Billy." he smiled and nodded. "So Paul and Embry how about you give me your E-mail and number so that we can hang out sometime." They both nodded eagerly and gave me their E-mail and number. Sam laughed at how ridicules they were. "Well we better keep going. Come by the house soon Bella." "I will don't worry." I hugged them all and thought about all the information I just got.

**Okay so I now Paul was never this nice to Bella and Embry was not either. So I wanted to make them flirt around with Bella and be friends. Yea I went against the whole twilight code so what! Im a rebel! Lol jk! Well I hope you liked this chap I am going to try to update faster but I have to study for school since the testing thing will start in march and stuff. So let me now what you thought! Thanks so much for the reviews I am loving them! So I read this new book and it is amazing! If you want to try it out or look for it this is the name and author. **

**shiver by maggie stepfather**

**It's a real cute romance story about a werewolf and human. There are two other book in the series that have not yet come out. SO I highly recommend it. So for the question of the day….**

**Who do you prefer in the wolf pack? **

**I prefer Embry and Seth so you tell me! Thanks a lot Twilightforevr84!!!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **


	42. PLZ READ ITS REAL IMPORTANT!

**Okay you guys I am soooooooooooo sorry!!!! I have been leaving you hanging for such along time and its driving me nuts! I have gotten Private messages of people asking why I have not updated and I am going to tell you the reason that is……. I HAVE A HORRIBALE WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!! Like you done get how frustrating this is! I have been thinking and thinking and I am coming up with nothing! And because there is the state test coming up and I have been studying. But writers block the most! So if you have any ideas plz plz plz plz plz let me now! Im desperate anything will work! **

**Love EMily**


	43. U MUST READ 2 UNDERSTAND STORY!

**HOLY SHIT you guys!!!! Okay so you guys will never ever believe what is happening to me! Do you now the chapters with Bella and Jasper falling in love? Well….. I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!!!!!!! I repeat I DID NOT WRITE THAT!!!!!! My cousin did! The evil one! The one who made that bet with me! She got my password for my fan fiction account and my e-mail! So I got this E-mail that says I don't like the whole jasper bella thing. So I was like okaaaay! What are they talking about? I haven't updated it. So I check my story and find all this shit with bella and jasper happening! And I am like soooo pissed right now! I didn't write any of this! And all the replies you have gotten there were not from me! It is alllll my cousin! She said she was just kidding! But I am soooo pissed right now! So I may delete the chapters and start over. Let me now what I should do. I am sooooo sorry for all this.I want to cry right now. I didn't want nothing to happen. The idea was Jasper and Bella to Be BROTHER AND SISTER! Not LOVERS! But my bitch ass whole ho stupid jackass of a cousin messed with my story I am soo sorry again so let me now what to so thanks again. **

**THE REAL EMILY!!!!! **


	44. Marry Me?

**BELLA IS 18 IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

Edward POV

"Alice!" I hissed at my sister who was jumping up and down on the bed. "Yes?" "Would you stop?!"

"I could but I don't really feel like it."

"Alice please, This is serious!"

"Edward! Your proposing to Bella! How could I not be excited?"

"Alice calm down and lower your voice! We have got to keep this a secret for now. I don't know when I am planning on telling her, I just got Carlisle permission, You and Him are the only ones who now and I am planning on keeping it that way!"

She laughed and sat down. "Sorry, I'm just so excited! I get to plan the wedding! And she is going to make me the maid of honor!"

"I was meaning on asking that, What will she say?" she gave me a sly smile. "I'm not telling!"

"Alice please!" she sighed and studied me for a while. "Fine, She will say 'No' the first times you ask her, But you will keep on asking her and she will say yes eventually."

"What? Why?"

"Were talking about Bella, That's just how she is."

I laughed and nodded my head yes. "So let me see the ring." I took out the ring and showed Alice. She gasped and picked up the blue velvet box. "Edward it's beautiful. It fits her perfectly." She whispered and examined it.

The ring was silver with a diamond in the middle and small diamonds around it. (**RING ON PROFILE!) **

"You really think she'll like it?"

"I NOW she will like it." I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Alice, You are the best sister."

"I now, But it still nice to hear it." I chuckled and stuffed the ring in my pocket and went to Bella's room. I walked in and saw her waking up. When her eyes opened she fluttered them and looked at me.

"Morning beautiful." she smiled. "Morning handsome." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Did you now your so beautiful it hurts me sometimes." she rolled her eyes and got up. She kissed my hair and went to her closet pulled out some clothes and went to the bathroom. I heard the water turn on and I also heard her humming. I smiled and sat down on her chair. I waited until she came out the bathroom with her hair in a wet sloppy bun, She was wearing an 'American Eagle' grey V-neck and some short washed out jeans. She also had some black high top converse. **(That's the outfit I am wearing now! AND THE OUTFIT IS ON MY PROFILE!) **

"So Bells, How about a trip to the meadow?" she smiled and nodded. "Than come on spider monkey." she climbed on my back and I climbed out her window and went running to the meadow. When I got there she got off and sat down. "Bells, You now I love you right?"

"Well I hope so!" I laughed and kissed her "of course I do!" she smiled and got on my lap. She kissed me and pretty soon it we were not stopping. I pulled away to giver her air and she whispered 'I love you.' I kissed her again and I whispered 'I now.' I kissed her again and than pulled away, She pouted but I ignored her. I took her off my lap and started pacing the small space in front of her. "Edward do you remember the Volturis warning?" I stopped and looked at her. "I haven't forgot, But we have to wait until school is over to change you." she nodded and stayed quiet. "Isabella Maria Hale, I love you so much and I wouldn't now what to do without you. You came into this Family when you were six and I thought nothing of it. But since you have grown you have become this beautiful young women. Every time I see you it shocks me that you are mine and you love me as much a I love you. And every time you smile and laugh I think that this is not possible that some one as beautiful as you picked me. And your personality blows me away. So Isabella it is with everything that I ask, Will you marry me?" I bent down in front her on one knee and took the box out of my pocket.

She looked shocked that much I could say, she looked at me and kept opening her mouth and closing it than she said. "I love you too."

"Bella, Would be nice for a answer."

"Oh right." she took a deep breath. "May answer is Yes. Edward I will Marry you." It was my turn to be shocked. "Really?"

"Really." I laughed and picked her up. I kissed her than set her down and put the ring on her finger. "That will stay there…."

"Forever." she whispered and kissed my cheek.

_Okay guys sry for the shortest chap ever! I just wanted to update. And with the chapters with Jasper/and Bella well I deleted alllllll Those piece of shit chapters. And I am soooo sorry for the mix up. I really didn't pay attention to my fan fiction. What happened was, I did get a job, But not at a pet store! I got a job in a supermarket as the bag person. And yes I have all these tests and stuff and I have been studying, Spending time with friends, And taking care of Goldie (THAT'S MY DOG!) so I have not been on the computer so I check my email and see that review of Jasper and Bella and I am like "WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY!" so yea that was not be and sry for the mix up. Thanks for sticking with me. So question of the day…._

_DO YOU HAVE ANY EVIL SIBLINGS???_

_Let me now!!! Thanks sooo much_

_EMILY!!! :D_

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_


	45. IM BACK!

Okay you guys i am soooo sorry i have not updated in like forever! I am going to try to continue the story but i forgot what i wrote and where left off at so be patient and let me now what i should do. Thanks for all the reviews and the amazing fans i have love you guys and i am sorry again i have been having some problems with family and stuff so i will try to update but make no promises thanks so much!

~Emily


	46. Pervert

CAUTION: I have not written in a while so i might me rusty, So stay with me and let me now what you think about everything.

Edward POV

"Did you ever wonder how you got somebody to support your Old-Fashonied ways? I mean don't you feel like a pervert to fall in love with you kid sister and than proposing to her? I mean COME ON! You are like 100 years older than her!"

"Emmett would you shut the hell up? I mean at least i got a girl to fall for me look at you the guy who had to almost die to get a guy."

"Don't be hatin, That's how i work i get the women worried an than 'BOOM' They come crawling to me. It's better than raising her and pulling a predetor move."

"Fuck off you ass whole."

"Is Eddie getting mad?"

"Fuck you."

Emmett laughed and left the room shaking his head. I was right now in my room trying to read a book while Bella was sleeping an the whole family was hunting. Emmett decided to stay behind and bug the shit out of me.

"Edward?"

i heard a soft yet sleepy voice say from across the room. i got up nd went to Bella's room to see her in bed looking at the door with droppy eyes.

"What is it Bells?"

"I can't sleep will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

I slid in next to her while she moved over. She put her head on my chst and wrapped a arm around my stomach. I smiled and started running a hand through her thick, Long, Brown hair.

It was a while and i noticied Bella's breathing slow down.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't leave."

i leaned down and kissed her hair. "Never."

Okay you guy's this was the shortest chapter in history but that's all i can do at the moment i have writer's block so could use some help. Also i really am not that in to Twilight any more so it will be a while until i update. The spelling is horribale and so is the punctuation. So please forgive me for this horribale chapter. Thanks for all the people who have stayed with me.

~E


	47. SERIOUSLY! READ IT! PLEASE!

Heyy you guys! I'm baaaaack! Now you guys are probably thinking "Bullshit, the girl hasn't updated since freaking June."

Well that my lovely readers, is about to change. I am going to try so hard to update ATLEAST once a week. It's been hell down in the sunshine state! i miss New Jersey, i swear i spend HOURS infront of a mirror trying to look nice and keep my hair tamed, but than BAM! FLorida attacks it as soon as i go outside! Back on topic!

I will leave that topic for another time, i have a confession to make... I NOW for a fact i am going to be getting hate mail for this and people looking to start a fight with me. Don't worry i hae prepared myself! I have officialy turned Team Jacob also known as TEAM WEREWOLF, TEAM HOTTIES, TEAM 8 PACKS, Team Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah, Jared , and last but not least JACOB! You guys get the point, i was debating this for awhile i was like "Mmm Team switzerland, Team Jacob, or Team Edward." So i read the books over again (like i haven't read them 8 times already.) and i started reading some werewolf fanfictions and i fell inlove with Jacob Black and the wolf pack.

NOW my cousin and best friend who is Team Jacob all the way was ecstatic that i was team Jacob. Literally she bought me a shirt with Taylor Lautners face on it, got me a blanket with his 8 pack showing (i didn't complain about that one) Got me a necklace that say's "Team Jacob" and got me the bracelet with the wolf he carved for Bella in Eclipse. Not that i complained when she bought them for me.

So yea Team Jacob all the way now. So you Edward fans are going to be pissed at me for switching but if you want to know why i switched go to my profile and see all the reasons i listed. If you feel you have something to say (i'm sure someone will) PM and i may just respond. So i'm going to try to get back on track with 'The Adoption!' and 'Why did i ever jump?' I will try my best but my Mom and Dad think i'm addicted to the computer so there always taking it away... Pssh being up till 3:00am isn't being addictive!

I am going to try to make a new story about Bella with one of the wolf pack members, I have a poll up on my profile so let me know what couple you would prefer me to write about. I am doing to wrap up 'The Adoption!' i will post a couple more chapters but there will not be a sequel. I dont really know about 'Why did i ever jump?' Should i continue it or delete it? Let me now what you think and i will do my best.

Thank you guys for sticking with me and reading this ridiculous long not really worth your time authors note. Check out my poll on my profile, PM if you want to argue about why Edward is better than Jacob, or if you just want to plain out kill me for switching teams. Thank you guy's and i will do my best to keep updating as soon as i can, before i go i need some serious help on how i should end 'The Adoption!' i am stuck part of the reason why i haven't updated, so let me now what you think.

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR MY STORIES I AM RUNNING OUT OF THEM!

~Emily


End file.
